White Room
by soarjet
Summary: Can vampires go crazy? Sabine is a 75 yr old vampire who is stuck in a 26 yr old body. Life seems to be going on uneventful until she meets the Cullens. Then everything gets turned upside down. Summary suxs plz read!
1. 1934

**A/N This is my 2nd ff!! please R&R! Hope you Enjoy!**

**_I do not own Twilight or any of its characters! _**

* * *

Chapter 1 - 1934

My name is Sabine Jackson I was born in London in 1908. Even though I was changed in 1934 at the age of 26 I can still remember all of my human memories. I was born to a very wealthy English family. I was the oldest of my siblings I had 2 brothers and a sister.  
I was a crazy child, I knew that and so did my parents! They tried everything they shipped me off to boarding school but even they couldn't handle me so they sent me back. My parents were not too thrilled I was a wild child and having me around ruined there reputation. I mostly kept to myself locked in my room so that the damage was kept to one area of the house! It wasn't that I couldn't be normal I could but I had vicious mood swings. So I could be talking to you completely normal and then the next thing you knew I was bawling my eyes out or running around like a just ate a kilo of sugar.  
My parents took me to all sorts of doctors but no one could give them any answers. A lot of people blamed it on bad parenting that's when I started getting locked in my room. Not that I minded I had everything I needed to keep me entertained.  
As I got older the mood swings just got worse, many times I ended up in the hospital from hurting myself and other times I would disappear for days I loved it I felt free! That's what happen that summer of 1934 I was 26 years old, my parents were very upset that I hadn't married yet, they always were trying to set me up with different men. None of which I got along with. But I didn't wanted to get tied down I was free and I loved it, no one could tell me what to do or where to go.

It was a very typical night I had stolen money from my parents and I was sneaking out of the house, my plan was to go to the British Empire Games (now known as the Commonwealth games) they were being held at White City Stadium in London and I was so excited to see them, my parents wouldn't allow me they didn't think it was a good idea being in public and all. The games started August 4th which was tomorrow; I headed towards where the stadium was and got a hotel room near by. I really didn't need to my parents house wasn't very far but I wanted to do this my way!

I was having a blast, on the 4th day I met some athletes from Canada, Adam, Jack, and Anne; oh I loved there accents. I took them out showed them the local pubs. I was having the time of my life, no one was yelling at me telling me how to behave, I could just be me. It was later that night when we were leaving the pub when I noticed him, we had just walked out of the pub and I had seen a gentleman just out of the corner of my eye, I turned to look at him he was a pale as sheet his eyes were black it looked like he hadn't slept in days! I quickly turn back to my new found friends and continued on towards the hotel. The next couple of nights the group of us continued to go out, I continued to see this man just lurking in the shadows, I was starting to get a little worried but my new friends told me in was just seeing things. I smiled and just let it go!

It was August 10th and tomorrow was the last day of the games we decided to go out and celebrate. Canada has done well; they won the second most medals next to England of course. After a full night of celebrating and one too many pints we decided it was late and we were going to head back to the hotel. I was picking up the tab for tonight well actually my parents were, Adam, Jack and Anne started to head off without me I quickly gave the owner the correct amount of change and hurried out the door! There were quite a ways up but I started running towards them I had just yelled "hey guys wait up" when the man who was lurking in the shadows lunged at me sinking his teeth into my neck. I screamed. Adam, Jack and Anne turned around and ran towards me. I laid there withering in pain as he killed my friends. He finally returned, sniffed me and threw me down in disgust. I could tell by his body language that he was not impressed, I wanted to say something, I wanted him to make the pain stop, I wanted to live. All the times I tried to kill my self but right now I didn't want to die I wanted to live. The man, my attacker was pacing back and forth I was able to form some words and pleaded "please don't kill me" with that he picked me up and started running.  
Everything was a blur I had no idea where he was taking me, he eventually put me down which felt like the coals of the fire, I was burning up I wanted to scream but I couldn't form words. I don't know how long that lasted but I suddenly felt a change the fire was retreating it was leaving my toes and my fingers but the pain was intensifying in my chest my heart beat fast and faster like it was going to explode out of my chest and then it all stopped.  
I was terrified to open my eyes I was afraid of what I would find. I slowly open my eyes the sight was magnificent everything was so beautiful, _was this heaven?_ I thought to myself. I looked around the room and found a letter addressed to the red head, yep that was me! My red hair was so distinguishable that I hated it when I was younger, I didn't like to be different, but now it made me stand out and I loved it. I was different, I was noticed!

I open the letter and read it to myself.

_Dear Red Head, _

_If you are reading this letter you made it through the transformation, you are now a vampire. _

_There is one rule and this rule must be kept or the utmost consequences will be given. _

_**Keep the secret**_

_You will feed off humans to survive you will drink there blood, avoid sunlight and avoid humans._

_Do not come looking for me_

_Wow_ that was all I could think of. I sprang to my feet, chuckling. _This is going to be different!_

* * *

**_A/N - Please please please R&R_**


	2. Learning

**A/N - Please R&R - Sorry short chapter should be have another update tomorrow!! Enjoy!~**

_I do not own Twilight or its characters_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – Learning**

I stayed in the house that I was left in by my creator for a five years only coming out to hunt. This absolutely repulsed me. Who in there right mind would want to drain a human of all its blood. Yuck! I had picked up the local newspapers from trash cans as I wondered the streets of London looking for my next meal. It seem that in my early weeks as a vampire my parents where concern that I hadn't return home. I wished that I would be able to return to my parent's home and say goodbye but I knew that my bloodlust was way too much.

Staying in London and all the memories were all too much, the temptations of checking up on my family where horrible.

This new life that I was still getting used to, and each day I was finding out something new about myself. But I loved it. I get excited just thinking about it. I was extremely fast and strong, I was immortal which was extremely cool. I was gorgeous, I had always thought of myself as pretty when I was human but now I could make every mans head turn. That wasn't the coolest thing I could do as a vampire, I could read minds and place my thoughts in there head. See I am lonely so when I would hunt, I would play with me food. He he I know it sounds really bad but if you were alone for your existence you would start talking to things too.

It was 1939 and World War Two was starting, I took this as my cue to leave London and head south. I didn't want to be near the war, I didn't know how I would fair if I got caught in a situation, so my idea was to avoid it all together.

On my way south I had finally ran into some other vampires, there were two nomadic vampires by the name of Ronald and Margret. I spent four years with them in Spain; they taught me everything I needed to know about being a vampire. They told me about the Volturi, how they were basically royalty of the vampire world, how they managed and policed it. They reinforced what my creator told me about how no human can find out our secret.

They also told me about how immortal children where a huge no and punishable by death. Why someone would bestow this vampirism upon a child I had no idea, but Ron and Marg insured it had happen and the Volturi had left there home in Italy to destroy all such creations.

They also told me how there were many vampires all over the world, they didn't know how may exactly they told me most were nomads traveling in groups of three or less but there were some larger covens, the largest being the Volturi. The second largest and also very talented coven was located in America, they told me that they were able to have a large coven because of there unusual eating habits. Of course I had to question that, they told me that they were vegetarian vampires. That they only fed on the blood of animals, this intrigued me. I had always been repulsed by feeding on humans, but did it because it was the only way I knew how to survive.

After they had told me this I had decided to try this lifestyle for myself. Ron and Marg didn't agree and tried to persuade me otherwise. Because of this disagreement we decided to part ways in 1943.

I had notice that because I had changed my diet that my eyes had gone from red to this beautiful golden colour, it was beautiful. I loved my new eye colour.

Also I notice that because I feed on animals I was able to control my bloodlust towards humans, it was difficult but I was managing. I would make sure that I was extremely well fed before I went anywhere near any humans. This gave me an idea; I no longer had to hide in my house and only come out at night I could interact with other humans. I loved this idea, I never liked being alone I was always was a talker. So I decided that I should get an education, that way I could work, have money which was always a bonus and I could be around people. So in 1944, the year before the war ended I decided to move to Canada, it wasn't very sunny and I could be outside more.


	3. Saskatchewan

**A/N - Hope you are enjoying the story.. please remember to R&R! **

_I do not own twilight or its characters!! _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – Saskatchewan**

So in 1944 I moved into a cute little house in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan. It was a small one bedroom house that was located just down the street from the university. I moved there in May and the start of school wasn't till the fall, I had about a month or two to find out what I wanted to study.

It had been ten years since I had been turned into a vampire and I still had no regrets, I was on a constant high. The only thing I could compare it to would be like being a bird. When I was human my wings were clipped and I couldn't go anywhere, but since I became a vampire my wings weren't clipped anymore and I was free. I know it sounds psycho but I loved it.

So back to what I was going to study, I thought long and hard and it was about the end of June when I finally decided that I was going to study medicine. Yes why would a vampire want to be a doctor and be around all that blood? I was not sure but there was something drawing me towards it, my plan was to study it for now and wait till my bloodlust was more under control before I would put anything into practice.

The months past and I found myself extremely bored, with all the extra room in my head it was extremely easy to study and retain all the information needed. I could have been taking three different courses and it might have stimulated me a little bit more. I was in my last year of class room studies, as of the next semester we were going to be going into the hospital to start applying our knowledge. My plan was still to not do the practical side of the course I had come up with a story that due to a family emergency I had to go back home and I would do my practical at a hospital closer to my family. This wasn't going very well with one of my professors, I had heard his thoughts and he wanted me to accept a prestigious position at the top hospital in Saskatoon. I was his top student and he thought that by me going it would make a good impression on him. Boy was he wrong.

It was the last day of classes when everything went horrible wrong. I got to class early preparing all my stuff, it was all an act but one that I was determine to keep up. See in my year female medical student were very few and far between so every women in my class had to prove herself. It was so unfortunate and infuriating that it was a male dominated field and there were no need for it. Still a lot of men in my class believe that women should either be home looking after the children or in the nursing program.

I head the voices coming from the other side of the door; it was low but with my vampire hearing I could make it out.

A man was extremely angry he was yelling at someone.

"You don't understand, I need this grade!"

Someone slammed there fist on the table.

"There is nothing I can do, you didn't complete all the work I can't give you the grade" The second voice was that of my professor.

"If I don't have this grade, I won't be able to proceed onto my practicals"

The student's voice was getting angrier. I tried to listen to his thoughts. _'If he doesn't give me this grade I will have to force it out of him'_

I then moved on to hear my professors.

'_Oh god he has a knife' _

"Just calm down, I am sure we can work this out" the professor pleaded.

I couldn't just sit there and listen to this; I was not going to allow this student to harm another person. I quickly looked around the room, no one was here yet. I quickly ran at human pace to the door and swung it open just in time to see the student lunge at the professor the knife piercing the chest wall. I gasped!


	4. One More Step

**A/N - Hope you like the chapter, I am kinda dissapointed in it, its kinda a filler chapter but it is needed.. please R&R.. also the Cullen's are coming soon!! :) Also there is a picture of my car in my profile! :)**

_I do not own twililght or its characters!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – One More Step**

The student turned his head quickly to look at me, he withdrew the knife from the chest and the professor fell to the floor, I stood there in shock as the student ran past me out of the room. There lying in front of me was my professor bleeding, the venom filled my mouth, and I could feel the monster inside screaming for me to just take one taste. I could hear students starting to fill the class room, I screamed.

"Someone call 911 quick" I looked back down at the professor, I couldn't let him die; from the way it looked I was the only one here with him, everyone would think that I was the one who did this.

I could feel the burn in the back of my throat but it wasn't my first worry, I searched the room for the first aid kit. I found it stuffed on the bookshelf in the corner of the office, students started to walk in. I could hear all there thoughts but I quickly tuned them out and focused only on helping the professor. I grabbed the gloves and placed them on, next I cut open his shirt to expose his wound. The professor was gasping for air. I reassured him that help was on the way and that I was going to do everything I could for him. He nodded acknowledging what I said.

The knife must have created a sucking chest wound; this would cause his lung to collapse. I found some plastic and taped it to three sides of his chest preventing anymore air from entering the wound. When the Ambulance drivers arrived I gave them my report, the police followed soon after I told them that I had arrived in class and heard the argument, so I went to check on the professor that's when I saw the fellow student stab the professor and run away. I gave them a description as well.

After all that I couldn't be around anyone, I needed to hunt. I quickly gathered my belongings and headed home.

I waited until nightfall till I headed out to hunt, I know I didn't need to I had just hunted recently but I didn't want to take any chances. I was so shaken by the events that had take place. I felt that my mind was so full and so confused, I couldn't think straight. On one hand I was extremely proud of myself for not giving into my bloodlust and draining the man right then and there. It gave me hope that I might be able to do this career after all, and after today it seemed that I was good at it. But it still worried me that I was going against my nature. I had only been a vegetarian for about 9 years; I was still new at this. My thoughts wandered to the coven that Ronald and Margret spoke about, I wonder how they controlled there bloodlust. I sighed, maybe one day I would run into them.

When I returned home I started to pack, I would only stay a few more days and then I would move on to the next town, I decided that I would give medical school a go one more time giving myself a couple more years to help with my bloodlust.

I had bought a house on the outskirts of Vancouver and I had shipped all my belongings there. I would stay in Saskatoon just to tie up all loose ends, not making anyone suspicious of my disappearance.

The last three days were uneventful; they caught the student who stabbed the professor, and I was told that the professor would make a full recovery thanks to my quick and efficient actions. I was asked repeatedly if I would stay and do my practical's here, and of course I politely declined.

I didn't want to run all the way to Vancouver so I splurge and bought a train ticket. I had never been on a train before and it was quite lovely, I had my own stateroom and most of the time I would just stare out the window looking at the amazing scenery. Of course the prairies weren't interesting but once we got to the mountains it was beautiful.

By the time I had gotten to Vancouver all my stuff had been delivered. I familiarized my self with the area; I was now living in a much larger city then Saskatoon so my hunting habits would have to be more discrete. I decided to purchase a car, though I had no clue how to drive one. I had read all the literature on driving an automobile and I thought it couldn't be too difficult. After looking at the cars I settled on 1950 Cadillac Series 62 Convertible, it was beautiful. It was white, with white wall tires. I would drive with the top down all the time. I loved that car! Not only was it stylish it also served its purpose, I would drive to the local trails where I would park and then would take off running to hunt. I also went back to school, studying medicine once again. This time there were some new techniques, and I took some speciality classes. But like last time things were very uneventful.

At the end of the four year in class study I decided to try my luck out with the hands on skills. I wanted to stay away from as much blood as possible so I planned to study Internal Medicine. The years past, and I was enjoying my job. I found that my bloodlust was well controlled, still not enough for some departments and there were still some times when I had to stop myself from breathing but I was improving. I also notice that I could spend about ten years in one place before people started to get suspicious that I wasn't aging, so I would have to move on to the next city or town. I continued this tend from city to city. Sometimes I would go back to school learn some new things in medicine other times I would just start working right away.

So every ten years or so I would move to Calgary and then back to British Columbia, ever since taking the train through the mountains I had fallen in love with the place and I didn't want to leave, also it was great for hunting.


	5. Present Day

**A/N - Hope you are enjoying.. check my profile for pictures of Sabine's house and cars! Also please Review otherwise I don't know if your enjoying it or not! **

_I do not own Twilight or its characters. Sad I know!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – Present Day**

So it is 49 years later, the year is 2009 and I am settling in a very nice house just outside of Prince George, British Columbia. Right on the lake, some people would consider it more of a cottage but it was in a well wooded area so it gave me the privacy that I required and I didn't always have to hunt so far from home.

I had just signed my contract with the Prince George Region Hospital; I was going to be working in there Intensive Care Unit. I was extremely excited, I had about a week to get settled in which was good because the house that I had bought needed some improvements. A garage for one, I had just bought two new cars. A 2009 Audi TTS Roadster for the summer months and a 2009 Range Rover for the winter. The problem with living so far north is that it snowed, a lot! Not that I minded it I actually became quite fond of the snow. I had taken up skiing a decade or so back it was exhilarating.

My first day at PGRH was April 1st, April fools day. I entered the hospital and went straight to Human Resources; they took my picture made me sign about a million forms. After that was finished I was met up with Dr. Kyle Dunlop who was the head of ICU. He provided me with my new lab coat that had my name nicely printed just over the right breast side pocket, my proxy card that would allow me into restricted areas of the hospital and my parking pass. Dr. Kyle Dunlop quickly gave me a tour of the hospital ending at the ICU. He introduced me to the charge nurse, Cynthia. Cynthia was in her late forties, she was very good looking for her age, she was slim approximately 5'5 with dirty blonde hair that went just past her shoulders. After introducing me to Cynthia Dr. Dunlop politely told me to get to work, and if I needed anything he would be in his office. I smiled and turned towards Cynthia.

"So Cynthia, if you are not to busy would you be able to give me a run down on the patients?"

She just stood there looking at me in shock; I decided to look into her thoughts.

'_Oh my not only is she pretty, she is polite, and she is asking me for my help. This will be a change! Hopefully she isn't like the other doctors here who just take advantage of the nurses'_

"Cynthia"

"Oh I'm sorry Dr. Jackson" Cynthia blushed and shook her head

"Please Cynthia, call me Sabine"

"Of course, follow me"

Cynthia went to each patient's room and told me there history. As we made our rounds she would introduce me to other nurses and staff members. The day after that went by extremely quickly, the next thing I new Dr. Dunlop was standing over me telling me to go home that there would be plenty of times where I would be pulling a double, tonight wasn't one of them.

It was hard to leave and go home and pretend that I was normal. At the hospital I felt useful, the only time I needed to do something for myself was to hunt. That was something that I didn't have to do tonight, I hunted about once a week and I had just hunted yesterday. I arrived home after the day of work to an empty house, after seventy five years of this it was actually depressing. Being out with humans kept my sprits up. This was all too familiar with me, it felt like back when I was human and my mood swings.

Months past and I grew more depressed, I would have good days and bad days. I never let it affect my job; actually I found that I was in the best mood when I was working. I loved to help people, and given that I had extra talents I could help with diagnosis that other physicians might not pick up. I couldn't spend all my time at the hospital people would start to notice, I already spent too many hours there. People were talking, just mostly about how I had no life, that I needed a man but I wasn't going to find one because I was in the hospital all the time. Men tried to date me but I told them that I wasn't dating at the moment I was too focused on my career; it seemed to work they bought it.

When I wasn't working I kept myself busy, hunting, fixing up the house, or studying medical text books. I had to keep myself busy I couldn't let the depression take over me.

Things started to change a day in late June, I was sitting out on my back porch overlooking the lake, it was a sunny day so I had called the hospital telling them I wasn't feeling well and that I wouldn't be in. I was reading abnormal psychology when a theory came to me. I was reading the chapter of mood disorders to be more specific I was reading about Bipolar Disorder. All my symptoms fit, but was it possible? Vampires couldn't be sick or hurt how could they have a mood disorder? This one discovery led to hundreds of more questions. The rest of the day and night I spent reading up on Bipolar in every medical text book I owned, I made a mental note that I would go to the medical library in the hospital and take out some books to read in my spare time.

I was startled by my alarm going off; it was 6:00am. I had to be at work in thirty minuets, I was so engrossed reading that I completely forgot that I had work this morning. I swiftly got changed and jumped in my Audi and sped quickly towards the hospital.

Due to my late departure I had to park at the far end of the parking garage, I grabbed my stuff and hurried towards the front doors of the hospital as I walked in I stopped abruptly. I sniffed, I knew that smell. That smell was vampire.


	6. Visitors

**A/N - Well there here!! :D Please R&R**

_I do not own twilight or its characters_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 – Visitors**

I scanned the area; the scent was fresh not even an hour old. As I walked to the ICU I scanned the thoughts of people around me. No fear, no horror, there minds where typical human minds. Some where thinking about patients, some where thinking about a new doctor that had been hired, but over all the humans were unaware that they had a vampire in the presence, well other than me.

I got off the elevator and headed over to the nurses station.

"Good morning Cynthia" I said as I approached.

'_I wonder if he is single, he is good looking it wouldn't surprise me if he wasn't. I should ask though'_

I tapped the desk lightly, Cynthia jumped. It was no surprise that I startled her she was so engross in her thoughts.

"Day dreaming again are we Cynthia?" I chuckled.

"You would be too if you saw the replacement they are training for Dr. Dunlop" She blushed and looked down. Dr. Dunlop wasn't retiring until the fall; I guess they wanted to get a head start on training the new guy.

"Well I am going to start my rounds, talk to you later?" Cynthia nodded; I turned and walked towards the first patient's room. Cynthia and I had become somewhat friends during my time here, though we never saw each other outside of the hospital it was nice to know there was someone to talk to. I stopped at the door and grabbed the chart.

_Name: Mr. Fredrick Jones_

_Age: 79 yom_

_Diagnosis: Congestive Heart Failure_

I walked in the room; his wife was sleeping in the corner she woke up as I entered. I checked his breath sounds, and his heart. Read the rest of his chart, he was on a ventilator and it was getting harder and harder to push air into his lungs. I quickly jot down orders for the nurse to up his morphine and made a mental note to talk to Dr. Dunlop about relieving the pressure in his lungs. It wasn't that I wasn't capable of making a decision on my own but since I had worked here every decision was made as a team, this included nurses. I thought it was a great system they had here.

I left Mr. Jones's room and checked on a couple more patients. As I was approaching my last room I reached for the chart at the door it wasn't there. My body stiffen immediately and I smelt it again; vampire. I scanned the thoughts of the people in the room, one jumped out at me immediately.

'_Alice was right, she's right outside the room. I wonder if I should talk to her now or wait till we can be alone." _The man's voice was full of wonder and concern. I decided that I would project my thoughts into his head, and proceed into the room to check on my patient.

'_The is no need to be concern, I need to check on this patient and then we will talk'_ the look on his face as he heard my thoughts went from shock to relief. He nodded his head.

'_Her eyes are golden!' _His thought was ecstatic. I tried to suppress a giggle but it slipped.

As I checked on my patient we were joined by Dr. Dunlop.

"Ah Dr. Jackson I see you have met my replacement, Dr. Cullen" He pointed to where the other vampire was standing.

"Not formally" I held my hand out to shake Dr. Cullen's hand, "Sabine Jackson, it's a pleasure to meet you" he took my hand and shook it.

"Carlisle Cullen, and please feel free to call me Carlisle Dr. Jackson."

"Please call me Sabine" I dropped his hand.

"Well now that that's covered I have a board meeting that I have to attend to. I will leave you two to it" Dr. Dunlop smiled and left the room. I turned to Carlisle and placed another thought.

'_Follow me, we will talk in the family room'_ he nodded his head and followed me out of the room; we passed by the nurses station where Cynthia was making googly eyes are Carlisle. I laughed.

"Cynthia, Dr. Cullen and I will be using the family room; I am going to catch him up to speed with all the patients. Please try not to disturb us unless there is an emergency."

"Of course Sabine" I turned to direct Carlisle to the family room when Cynthia irrupted me. "Oh Sabine wait" I turned back towards her.

"Yes"

"Mrs. Jones would like to speak to you today when you get a chance."

"Cynthia tell her that I will after the doctors brief today, there is some things I would like to talk with the team first" I turned back to Carlisle and walked to the family room. Once we were in the family room I closed the door and turned the blinds down.

I turned and faced Carlisle, I had no idea what to say or where to start, and by his thoughts he didn't know where to begin either.

"So who's Alice?" I asked, it was a name from the first thoughts I heard from him.

'_Alice?'_ he thought

"Yes Alice? Who is she and what was she right about?" I was starting to feel that this whole talking was going to be completely useless.

"You can read minds?" Carlisle asked, took him long enough I thought.

"Yes, I can read minds. I can also place thoughts into your head." Finally he was talking I sat in a chair closest to me, Carlisle followed suit.

"I figure that out when I heard your voice in my head" he laughed. "Alice can predict the future, she saw you. That's why I said she was right"

Wow a vampire who could predict the future, another vampire with a power.

"So you are a vegetarian?" Carlisle asked

"Yes" My answer was short but I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"How did you manage that? How old are you? Are you with a coven? How long have you been here?" Carlisle started firing off questions.

"Whoa!!" I giggled. "I am seventy five year old vampire I was changed back in London in1934, I was twenty six. I am not with a coven I live on my own in a house just outside of town. I started here in April so I haven't been here that long, and as for the vegetarian thing, when I was about six years old I ran into some nomads and they told me about a coven that lived off of animals. I had a really difficult time with the normal eating habits so I tried the new way and I felt it suited my lifestyle better, and I have stuck with it ever since."

'_Impressive'_ Carlisle thought.

I was going to continue when we were interrupted.

"Code Blue ICU 4, Code Blue ICU 4" rang over the loud speakers. Carlisle and I both jumped up and ran at human speed to room four. Cynthia was in the room along with another nurse performing CPR.

I started spouting orders at the nurses, looking over the patient trying my best save his life. When I notice his chest tube, the blood inside of it was clotted. _Shit_ I thought he needs a new chest tube.

"I need a chest tube tray" I yelled at anyone who was listening.

"What?" I heard a nurse ask

"A. Chest. Tube. Tray." I shouted, Carlisle looked at me.

"He has clotted in the tube; the backlog of blood could have caused the arrest." Carlisle nodded. The nurse came in with the chest tube tray; I placed on the sterile gloves and grab a set of sheers to cut the stitches around the old chest tube. I held my breath and blocked the thoughts of those around me as I pulled the old tube out and quickly placed the new tube in. The blood started to flow immediately; I stitched as quickly as I could at human pace.

"Charge to three hundred" I yelled to the nurse who was closest to the defibrillator. She handed me the paddles.

"Clear" I placed the paddles on the patient's chest and pushed the buttons. I heard the heart flutter, but it did not start.

"Again, three fifty. Clear" I shocked the patient again. This time I heard his heart start beating, and then the monitor started beeping.

"Normal sinus" Cynthia said.

"Great job everyone!" I congratulated them on a good save. "Can we make sure that we keep an eye on his chest tube output so this doesn't happen again." I didn't wait for anyone's reaction or answer I just left the room.

I heard footsteps follow me; I knew who they were so I kept on walking. When I reached the doctors lounge I turned around.

"Excellent work back there." Carlisle was grinning from ear to ear. From his thoughts he was ecstatic that I had so much control.

"Thank you" I let out a sigh and headed over to the couch.

"Um, there was something" Carlisle began but was interrupted by his cell phone.

"Alice?"

Due to vampire hearing I could hear the other side of the conversation. I closed my eyes pretended that I was resting.

"Carlisle, I saw what you were going to do it's a wonderful idea, Esme will be so happy. Can I tell her?"

"Alice I haven't even asked yet"

"I know but she will say yes, I can see it"

"Alright, alright Alice, I have to go I'm at work."

"Bye"

Carlisle hung up the phone. He wanted to invite me over for dinner to meet his family, and after what I just heard the psychic say how could I not. I open my eyes and looked at him.

"Yes Carlisle of course I will come, I will follow you when we get off."


	7. Dinner

**A/N - disappointed that I haven't gotten any reviews.. *sniff* *sniff* - There is a picture of the Cullen's house on my profile. If you want pictures of the Cullen's cars just let me know.**

_I do not own twilight or its characters - though I do own Sabine and this story! :D _

**

* * *

****Chapter 7 – Dinner**

The rest of the day had gone by uneventful, we had a team meeting at 1500hrs where I discussed the option of draining the fluid from Mr. Jones's lungs to help his O2 saturation, and help him breath easier. Everyone agreed, and the procedure was preformed later that afternoon.

I was just assessing the latest patient to arrive in the ICU; he was a 27 year old man who was struck by a car. He had several surgeries, was intubated, he had two chest tubes; he was in very bad shape. I heard Carlisle thoughts as he entered the room.

'_I hope that tonight will go well, she is a very nice girl. I hope everyone doesn't scare her off'_

I giggled as I wrote on the patient's chart leaving orders for the night nurses. I then looked up at Carlisle.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"I'm ready when you are" he smiled.

"Sure let me just run and get my purse, I'll meet you at the front doors." Carlisle nodded and I quickly left the patients room and headed towards the doctors lounge. I took off my doctors coat and hung it in my locker, grabbed my purse and keys. I met Carlisle at the front doors, we both walked to our respected cars. He gave me directions on how to get to his house but he knew I would follow him anyways.

The drive didn't take very long, it took fifteen minutes longer than my regular commute. I pulled up the driveway; the house was beautiful, full of windows. I parked in front of the house while Carlisle parked in the garage. I stepped out of my car looking around at the amazing landscaping, either they had hired a professional or someone had a green thumb. Carlisle approached me at vampire speed.

"Ready to go in?" Carlisle tilted his head towards the house. I just raised my eyebrows and gave a timid smile. I could already hear the thoughts from inside.

'_Oh she's here, she's here!' _Who's ever thought that was she was way too excited.

'_I hope everyone be have's, Carlisle said she was a sweet girl'_ that thought sounded like Carlisle's mate, I could be wrong though.

'_I hope Rose wont get jealous'_ Great a enemy and I haven't even met them yet.

Carlisle opened the door just as I heard the last thought.

'_A mind reader' _I had never felt so vulnerable, someone, he was reading my thoughts. I immediately project my thought into his head and yelled _**'Stay out of my head'**_

I saw a guy jump; I knew right away that he was the mind reader.

'_I will stay out of your head if you stay out of mine' _his thought was angry.

'_If your gift is anything like mine you would know how difficult that can be' _I snapped back at him

'_Well it doesn't seem like you are trying' _His eyes bore into mine.

'_You either!'_

It was at that point when someone cleared there throat. I had totally forgotten that there were other people standing in the foyer, I was so engross in my mental conversation. I just realized that they probably had no idea what was going on except for a crazy red head walked into there house and had been staring down one of there family members. I quickly spoke.

"I am sorry to be rude" I looked at the other seven vampires. The female beside Carlisle quickly smiled.

"That's okay dear, I'm Esme. Welcome to our home"

"Thank you Esme, it's a beautiful home. My name is Sabine Jackson." Carlisle wrapped his arm around Esme's waist and spoke.

"Well Sabine let me introduce you to the rest of the family, beside Esme is Alice." Oh the infamous Alice, she was the one who was really excited for me to be here should of known that.

"Hi Sabine" Alice spoke, I gave a quick wave.

"Beside Alice is her husband Jasper" Carlisle continued, Jasper nodded his head. "Then we have Rosalie and her husband Emmett" Rosalie didn't smile but Emmett was grinning from ear to ear you couldn't help by smile back. "Next we have Reneesme, Nessie who is Bella and Edwards daughter."

'_Daughter?' _I thought trying to catch who I now knew was Edwards's attention.

'_Bella became pregnant with Reneesme when she was still human. Nessie is half vampire half human.' _I nodded my head.

'_Interesting'_ we were soon interrupted by Alice.

"Hey mind including us in your conversations?" Edward and I just laughed; everyone else quickly looked from Alice to Edward and back again.

"Sabine is a mind reader, but she can also place her thoughts in your head" Edward spoke to his family.

"Cool" Emmett said "Can you tell me something"

'_Like what?'_ I projected into his head.

"That is awesome. Much cooler that you Eddie" Emmett's booming laugh filled the room. Edward didn't seem impressed by Emmett's comment, but I couldn't help by giggle.

"Here let me show you around" Alice danced forward and gabbed my hand, she was incredible graceful even for a vampire. She gave me to tour of the house; it was just as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. Alice had told me that it was one of Esme's hobbies decorating and restoring houses, hers was fashion, Rosalie was cars and Bella was books.

After finishing the tour of the house we returned to the lobby, everyone had already disbursed. I was extremely uncomfortable around all these vampires, Ron and Marg were the only other vampires that I knew. I started to think of ways to politely leave.

"Don't even think about it! You're not going any where" The short little pixie jumped in front of me.

'_I'm the physic remember'_ I nodded my head acknowledging Alice, thinking I am never going to get out of here. I heard Edward laugh from another room,

'_Crap this is going to get some getting used to' _I thought

'_Indeed' _Edward agreed.

"So what did you have in mind Alice, I would like to make it an early night I do have to work in the morning." I looked down at Alice smiling.

"Silly, you don't have to sleep!" Right, couldn't fool a vampire. I wasn't used to hanging around other vampires and gifted ones at that.

Alice grabbed my hand and directed me towards the living room; there I saw Edward and Bella cuddling on the couch watching Emmett and Jasper play Mario Kart on the Wii, Rosalie was sitting on the loveseat reading Car and Driver. Car and Driver? I had forgotten that Alice said that Rosalie's hobby was cars.

"Rosalie" I spoke hesitantly, she looked up from the magazine and looked at me.

'_What does she want'_ I flinched. "Yes Sabine?"

"Is that the latest issue of Car and Driver?" I asked hoping that I would have something in common with someone here, and maybe not feel so out of place. Rosalie nodded.

"Does it have the Chicago Auto Show in there?" I asked, getting excited. My copy hadn't arrived yet.

"Indeed it does" Rosalie gave me a questionable look.

"Sorry, hadn't received my copy yet. Was just excited." I looked away from Rosalie and stared at my feet.

"You subscribe to Car and Driver?" Rosalie closed the magazine.

"Ya!" I said rolling my eyes like it was the oldest news. "My cars are the one thing that has kept me company over the years." Rosalie stood up and approached me.

"What kind of car do you have?" she asked with great interest.

"Oh I have two right now, just purchased them. 2009 Audi TTS Roadster for the summer and a 2009 Range Rover for the winter." I smiled. I loved my cars!

"Have you modified them?" Rosalie asked.

"Ah, no?" I was confused about the question, I was able to maintain my cars but I never tried to do anything more with them, I replaced them every five years or so.

"No?" Rosalie looked at my like I had just grown a second head.

"I don't quite understand what you mean Rosalie."

Emmett stood up from in front of the TV,

"Rose modifies our cars so that they go faster!" He smile and kissed Rosalie on the cheek.

"Really? You are so going to have to show me how you do that" Rosalie giggled. "What type of cars do you guys have here?"

"Here let's go to the garage." I followed Rosalie towards the garage, it was huge. There were eight cars, my mouth hung open like I was catching flies. Rosalie giggled.

"Edward has a thing for collecting cars. I like to fix them!" She smiled and walked towards the first car. It was starting to look like I had more in common with the Cullen's than I thought.

"The Volvo that's Edwards" She rolled her eyes _'Stupid car'_

"I heard that" Edward spoke from the other room. We both laughed as she continued.

"Now Edward's better car the 2009 Aston Martin DB9. He just got it, sweet ride!"

"Nice"

"Carlisle and Esme have the Mercedes, matching his and hers it was a gift from us a couple years ago. Emmett has the Hummer, Alice the Porsche, Bella the Ferrari, though she prefers Edwards Volvo. Who knows why?" Rosalie shrugged her shoulders.

"And last but not least my 2009 BMW M6 Cabriolet" she held her hands out like she was one of the showcase models from the Price is Right. She was proud of her car, I couldn't deny her that, one it was a nice car and two I did the same with mine.

"Now that's my type of car" I said to Rosalie as I looked her car over.

"I got it last October, not very practical for the weather up here but I don't care"

"Nor should you, I love my convertible." I smiled at the thought of it.

"Did you drive your Audi today?" Rosalie eagerly looked at me

"Ya, wanna see?"

Rosalie laughed.

"What sort of question is that?"

The rest of the night Rosalie and I discussed cars, she offered to boost mine. I told her that she could drive mine; I really didn't have that much to offer. I had totally lost track of time when I was with Rosalie, I was having a blast. It wasn't until Carlisle came up to us and told me that I better get home and get ready for work when I notice that the sun was starting to come up. I said goodbye to everyone and hopped into my car and drove off. On my way back to my house I couldn't help but think that I made a real friend today, I just hope that she felt the same way.


	8. Turning Point

**A/N - I hope you are enjoying!! Please R&R**

_I do not own twilight or its characters.. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 – Turning Point**

Months past and my relationship with the Cullen's had grown. Carlisle and I had become great colleagues, our extra abilities and senses helped our patients tremendously. My friendship with Rosalie was stronger than ever, she taught me everything she new about modifying and fixing cars, I let her have a go at both my Audi and Range Rover. Alice took me shopping, I thought I liked to shop but that girl could be the death of you.

I finally felt like I was apart of something, it was a wonderful feeling. Just having someone to talk to or go hunting with, I felt normal.

I had just gotten back from my girls weekend away, I had the weekend off from the hospital and Alice thought it would be a great idea for all of us to get pampered. We stayed at the Chateau Lake Louise, had spa treatments, giggled like little school girls, it was some good girl bonding time. But the weekend had to end, I had to return to my job at the hospital and Rose, Bella, Alice and Nessie had to return to school. I thanked my lucky stars that I was turned when I was twenty six, I don't think I could stand to repeat high school over and over again. Emmett said once that it really wasn't that bad, but I had to disagree, it was pointless.

I hopped in my Range Rover and drove towards the hospital. My commute was even shorter now since Rosalie modified my car; I made a mental note to thank her again when I see her.

I parked my car in the hospital staff parking lot like every other day and headed towards the ICU. I wouldn't be working with Carlisle today, for the last month or so since he replaced Dr. Dunlop our schedules where totally opposites.

I grabbed my white coat from my locker, placed my keys and purse on the top shelf and headed towards the nurses station.

"Good morning Cynthia" I sang cheerfully as I walked towards the nurse's station.

"Wow, someone's cheerful this morning" Cynthia joked. "Did you have a good weekend?"

"Indeed I did" I smiled patted my hand on the desk and started to walk over to the first patients room.

"Oh Sabine wait." I turned around to look at Cynthia. "Dr. Cullen wants to talk to you in his office about a new admit we had this weekend."

I nodded my head "He's still here?"

"Yes, he said he would wait for you."

"Well I better not keep him waiting" I headed down the hall towards Carlisle's office. Before I reached the door I heard Carlisle's thoughts.

'_Come right in Sabine'_ I walked straight in. Carlisle was sitting behind a very large oak desk, looking over a chart. _'Have a seat' _Carlisle thought not looking up from his paperwork. I closed the door behind me as I took a seat in the one of the large chairs in front of the desk.

"We had a new arrival this weekend, while you were away with the girls." He chuckled. "His name is Adam Sheppard, he is a 29 year old male he suffers from acute myelogenous leukemia, and the chemo has wiped out his immune system that is why he is in the ICU. The Chemo has had no effect on the cancer, so we are now discussing different options now." I nodded my head at Carlisle. "Sabine I need you to be on your 'A' game, we need to come up with a treatment plan and discuss his living will options. He is the one making the decisions; he doesn't want to involve his parents." Carlisle rose from his chair, I did the same. "We will have a team meeting when I come on at 1900hrs." Carlisle picked up his briefcase and open his office door. I followed him out into the hallway.

"Have a good shift Sabine" He smiled, patted me on the back and headed off towards the elevators.

I headed back to the nurses station, Cynthia was just returning with a fresh cup of coffee.

"That was short" she said as she placed her mug down beside the computer screen.

"He just wanted to give me a run down on the new patient."

"Adam, he's a great kid. Too bad though." Cynthia shook her head and sighed.

"Well I better get back to work" I smiled at Cynthia and made my way to ICU Room One. I checked up on all the patients, leaving Adam Sheppard's room for last. I wanted to read up on his chart and start coming up with different treatment options. I grabbed Mr. Sheppard's chart and headed back towards the nurses station.

"I have Mr. Sheppard's chart if anyone is looking for it" I waved it in the air at Cynthia as I took a seat at the desk.

Adam Sheppard was diagnosed six months ago with acute myelogenous leukemia; they had tried Chemotherapy twice, neither time resulting in the remission of the cancer. He was currently waiting for a bone marrow transplant, patient was given weeks maybe months to live. I closed my chart and placed my head in my hands. What else was there to do, I knew Carlisle didn't want to give up but maybe the best option was to talk about hospice care.

"You alright?" Cynthia placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Ya, it's just going to be a long day that's all." I stood letting Cynthia's hand fall. I grabbed Mr. Sheppard's chart and headed to his room.

As I entered his room I held my breath, its was a nervous habit that I did with all my new patients. I never knew what to expect when I first walked into their room.

"Good morning Mr. Sheppard" I looked at the patient who was lying in the hospital bed. He was stunning, for someone so sick he was still very well built. It looked like if he stood he would be probably six feet tall. His hair was a mixture of colours brown with a bit of blonde and red. His hair was cut short but you could still see the curls, he had a round face and a beautiful smile. He was smiling even with the nasal prongs in his nose he looked gorgeous.

"You must be my new doctor, please call me Adam." I smiled at him. I couldn't help but smile at him and I was the type of person who smiled all the time. But this was a different smile this was a genuine smile.

"Alright Adam..." I was interrupted by my cell phone ringing. I looked at the number it was Alice. What did she want? "Excuse me one moment" I smiled and held one finger up towards Adam. That was it my oxygen was up I took a deep breath and it hit me. The back of my throat burned, I had never felt this kind of pain. I quickly walked out of the room and answered my phone.

"Alice, send Carlisle. I have to go" I hung up the phone not waiting for her response. I was running at human speed towards the doctor's lounge to get my keys to my car and I headed straight to my car. I was walking as quickly as I possible could at human speed to my car. People in the hospital were staring at me, I didn't care it took all I had to not turn around and return to Adam's room. I got into my Range Rover and floored it out of the parking lot.

I started to drive, just driving with no place in mind but to get as far away from the hospital as possible. My cell phone rang; I didn't even look at the number.

"Hello" I nearly shouted into the phone.

"Come to the house" the voice on the other end said, it was Carlisle.

"But…"

"Come to the house we can help" I turned the car around and headed towards the Cullen residence. He was right though the only people that would be able to help me would be them, why didn't I think of it sooner.

I drove in silence the rest of the way, I pulled up the drive way and was out of my car before it was fully in park. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Edward were on the front porch, I could feel Jasper sending out calming waves but it wasn't doing much. I gasp for air that wasn't needed, I hadn't breathed since the hospital I was afraid that the smell would follow.

I fell to my knees, the pain in my throat unbearable; I started to sob.

'_Help me!'_ I thought. _'I can't do this'_

Emmett picked me up and brought me into the house. The rest of the family gathered.

"What happen" I heard Rosalie's voice get louder as she approached.

"Does it have to do with Alice's vision?" She continued.

'_What about Alice's vision?' _I thought but was slammed with Alice's earlier vision. I was covered in blood, my eyes were red and I was crouching over Adam's body.

"NO!" I stood up and screamed at everyone. They all stood motionless.

"No, it's not possible. I ran, I ran." I started to shake. "I ran, he's still there you can call. Check my eyes they are still golden. There still golden right?" I went to run to the bathroom to check my eyes in the mirror but Emmett grabbed me not letting go.

"Sabine you need to calm down." Carlisle approached me, I hadn't notice that Jasper and Edward were standing in front of all the women. They thought of me as a threat. '_I didn't do anything wrong' _I kicked and squirmed within Emmett's grip, he held me tighter.

"Sabine, we know you didn't do anything. Your eyes are still golden." Edward said.

"Jasper can you help" Carlisle spoke.

"I'm trying, this isn't like anything I have ever seen before" Jasper shook his head.

I still was fighting Emmett's grip.

"Get off of me" I shouted.

Emmett's grip started to loosen, I was winning. I thought that too soon, next thing I knew Jasper and Edward were on top of me.

"Let me go" I screamed. They each picked me up and held me as they carried me downstairs to the basement. I had no idea where they were taking me; I kept fighting trying to get them to let me go.

I was thrown into a room; I spun around just in time to see them shut the door.

I ran to the door, what looked like a door. It was flushed with the wall it had a small window so you could look out or so someone could look in. The whole room was white; I tried everything I could think of to get out of there. It seemed like it was made to keep a vampire in. I sat in the corner of the room head in my hands, they would have been soaked if I was able to produce tears. I wanted to die. Everything I worked for just unfolded. I banged my head against the wall repeatedly, I screamed endlessly but there was no relief. I had officially gone mad.


	9. White Room

**A/N - Sorry this chapter took so long, it just wasn't coming out in my head. plz just hang on though this horrible chapter.. thanks! R&R**

_I do not own Twilight or any of its characters! _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 – White Room**

It could have been days, months or years. Time had no place in this room; every so often I would hear voices and thoughts from the other side of the door. I would close my eyes and listen intently. For the first couple days or weeks since I was placed in this white room I would constantly scream and yell trying to get anyone to pay attention to me. When they were close enough I would scream in there head. It came to a point where no one would come down anymore, I had no idea what their plan was, if I was some sort of freak experiment. I was angry, okay so I lost my temper, but I didn't kill anyone. I was hurt; I thought I was getting along with this family. The door would open every once in a while and deer or elk would be thrown in. I tried to escape during those times but Emmett would always be there to stop me and Jasper would be sending out calming waves.

There were times I just wanted to die and other times where I was so happy. None of the emotions that I was feeling made any sense, I was determine that Jasper was playing with me though I couldn't read his mind so he wasn't anywhere near me. My moods were up and down worse than a rollercoaster.

_Flashback_

_I head footsteps coming down the stairs, I tried to ignore them and just stare into the corner or the room. Emmett was the first to speak._

"_How much longer do you think we will have to keep her in here?"_

"_Until she's stable Em" Edward whispered but I will still able to hear what he was saying. _

"_But I don't understand why she is like this" Emmett voice was strained. I pulled my knees towards my chest. _

"_Her mood swings are not normal." That comment was from Jasper, since he was the empathy. _

"_Edward what does Alice see?" Carlisle asked Edward as he peered through the little window in the door. _

"_I will have to ask her again" Carlisle turned away from the window and they all walked back up stairs. _

_End Flashback_

Since that conversation I had just laid in the corner or the room, only moving to eat. My moods started to straighten out, my head became clearer. I could rationalize why the Cullen's did this to me. I was a danger not only to them but to myself and all humans. Why I snapped I am not sure and I made a mental note to ask Carlisle when I was able to speak to him.

I don't know how many more days past but I was singing Taylor Swift in my head when the door finally open.

"For the love of my sanity can you please pick a different artist" Edward smiled at me. I wanted to run and hug him, I had no idea how long I had been in here but I was ecstatic that someone was talking to me, not just about me. Edward held open his arms, I ran into them he engulfed me into a hug.

"Carlisle wants to speak to you, are you able to control yourself?" I nodded my head, Edward smiled and placed his arm around my shoulder and lead me upstairs.

It was day light outside and the brightness of the light made me squint my eyes, there was snow that had fallen out side. Edward led me towards the dinning room; all of the family was there with the exception of Nessie and Jacob.

"Sit down Sabine" Carlisle spoke; his voice was kind and caring. I grabbed the chair that was empty beside him and sat down.

"I am sure you have lots of questions" Carlisle continues, I nodded my head to afraid to speak.

"Two months ago Alice had a vision; her vision went two different directions a decision had yet to be made. In one of her vision she saw you going crazy, which is when we built the room. We don't know why or how but your symptoms were that of someone with Bipolar."

"This all happen because of that patient in the hospital?" I questioned.

"Yes"

"I have never been so drawn to a human's blood before; it had been decades since I fed on humans."

"That patient's blood is your singer" Edward spoke up.

"My singer?"

"It calls to you like no other, Bella here" Bella waved "Was Edwards's singer"

"So why did I snap Carlisle?"

"That I am not sure Sabine, but Jasper had assured me that your moods are stable that you are back to normal." Carlisle gave a hesitant smile.

Normal, when was I ever considered normal. How long was I in that room, what about my job. All these questions flooded my head.

"How long was I in that room?"

'_She doesn't know?' _Jasper thought.

"42 days" Carlisle answered.

"What about the hospital?"

"They believe that you were extremely sick, since I am the head of the department it was easy to forge the appropriate notes."

I sat there for a moment processing it all in. I could tell from everyone's thoughts that some were glad I was back to my 'normal' self; some were still hesitant thinking I was going to snap again.

"Thank you, for all that you have done." I got up from the dinning room table; I couldn't wait to get back to my house, to my own stuff. My thoughts were interrupted but none other than Edward.

"We are still worried and we don't want you staying by yourself at the moment"

I rolled my eyes,

"Em and I are going to stay with you" Rosalie pranced up behind me and grabbed my arm! "Think of it like a giant slumber party" She smiled and squeezed me tighter.

'_Great'_ I thought. I heard Edward laugh from the corner, I shot him a look.

"Emmett is going to drive your car home, and you are going to come with me." Rosalie was already dragging me towards her car.

"You will start work again tomorrow Sabine, but don't worry I will be there." Carlisle patted me on the back just before Rosalie pushed me into her car.

"I will see you tomorrow than!" I nodded at Carlisle _'Thank you for all that you have done'_ I placed the thought in his head as Rosalie sped away from the house, Emmett following.


	10. Routine

**A/N - sorry for taking so long to update.. the story has been taking a different direction then I originally planned and I am trying to get it back on track.. LOL Well I hope you enjoy please R&R!**

_I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. :(_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 – Routine**

We got to the house at twilight, Rosalie and Emmett grabbed there bags and followed me into the house. I was taken aback at how clean the house was, you would have never thought that I didn't live here for over a month.

"Esme came over and cleaned once a week, she didn't want you to come home to a dirty house." Emmett grabbed the bags from Rosalie and ran up to the spare bedroom.

"Oh and Alice had her way with your closest." Rosalie chuckled and ran after Emmett. I shook my head. _'Great'_ I thought, I would have a whole new wardrobe. I walked slowly up the stairs not wanting to meet what was waiting for me up in my bedroom. Hopefully there were still some of my old clothes, I wouldn't have time to go out and buy some new ones for tomorrow. At that moment I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, before I even looked at it I sighed.

"Alice" sure enough the called display confirmed my suspicions. I could hear Rose and Emmett's chuckles from the other room as I answered the phone.

"Yes Alice" I laid down on my bed.

"You haven't even looked at the clothes yet, you can't go get new ones the stores are already closed."

"Alice they are still open in another time zone"

"You wouldn't dare!" She shrieked

"Don't tempt me"

Alice growled and slammed her phone shut. I couldn't help but laugh, I headed towards the closest to see exactly what damage Alice had done. I open the doors and I was pleasantly surprise, Alice did well. I felt my phone vibrate again, I rolled my eyes and answered it.

"Thanks Alice"

"See I knew you would love it"

"You got lucky this time"

"Lucky?"

It was so easy to tease Alice, and so fun too.

"Thanks again Alice" I was about to hang up.

"Wait Sabine"

"Yes Alice"

"There is a dress in a dark navy dress bag; you will need it for the hospital's Christmas party. Bye!"

Hospital Christmas party? wholly crap it was already December.

"How am I supposed to know when the Christmas party is" I asked my self.

"Friday" Rosalie's voice spoke from behind me. She startled me and that wasn't an easy thing to do. "We are all going; the hospital wants to meet Dr. Cullen's infamous family."

Well at least I wasn't going to be alone.

"You know Sabine" Emmett came up behind Rosalie. "You should really hunt before your shift tomorrow; you haven't had a good meal in over a month." He was right, the odd deer and elk they threw in when I was in that room didn't satisfy my thirst, and I was craving a grizzly.

"Your right Emmett let me shower and change first and then we can go." I knew that they wouldn't let me go hunting by myself; the two of them were my babysitters constantly keeping an eye on me. I was surprise that Jasper wasn't here, he would know that I was going to snap before Emmett or Rose would, but I guess he needed a break from all my mood swings. It must have been hard on him; I would have to get him a thank you or something.

I went into my bathroom and quickly showered, it felt good to finally be clean. I wrapped a towel around me and headed to my closest to try and find some appropriate hunting clothes. I sniffed the air and quickly found a pair of jeans; I sniffed again and found a plain long sleeve black tee-shirt. I quickly got dressed and headed down to the front door; Rosalie and Emmett were already there.

"You ready?" Rosalie looked up at me.

I could hear Emmett's thoughts, I chuckled to myself.

"The grizzly's mine" I needed big game, especially since I was returning to work tomorrow. Emmett just growled at me and walked out the door.

We got back just in time for me to change and head to the hospital. It was starting to get on my nerves that I was being followed all the time. Rose was insisting on driving me to work, I was going to argue but there was no point. I could hear in her thoughts that this was something the family had decided on, though Alice hadn't seen any complications as of yet they were still going to look out for me.

Rosalie dropped me off at the front doors of the hospital, I was surprised that Carlisle wasn't there waiting for me to walk me the rest of the way to the ICU. It was a great feeling being back in the hospital, before the Cullen's entered my life this was all that I lived for. I hunted and worked that was it, now I have a social life a family.

I stepped off the elevator and walked towards the doctor's lounge, I was pleasantly surprised when I got there. I had remembered running out of the hospital with my doctor's coat on, but here it was in my locker. I smiled, and placed it on, it felt good. I took a deep unnecessary breath placed my purse in my locker and headed towards the nurses station.

I heard familiar thoughts as I approached, Cynthia.

'_I can't believe she is coming back today, oh I have missed her. I hope that she is okay. Dr. Cullen was so vague on why she was away, maybe I should ask her. I shouldn't really pry. Oh I am so excited'_

I rounded the corner and placed me hand on the desk.

"Good morning Cynthia"

She wasn't expecting it and she jumped in her chair.

"Oh Sabine, you startled me" I chuckled, humans were so unobservant. "I am so glad to see you back; I hope you are feeling better"

"Yes I am Cynthia, and it is so nice to be back." I didn't know what the back story was on me being away so I was hoping that Cynthia wasn't going to get curious, I needed to speak to Carlisle. "Cynthia, do you know where Dr. Cullen is?"

She was distracted as a patient's call button went off.

"Is he in his office?" she nodded as she answers the patient on the other end of the intercom. I mouthed the words thank you and headed towards Carlisle's office.

As I approached I heard Carlisle on the phone. I waited outside his office until he placed the receiver down.

"Good morning Carlisle" I said cheerfully as I entered his office.

"Good morning Sabine, you are looking well." Carlisle chuckled.

I shut the door behind me and spoke low so no humans would be able to hear.

"My back story, if you don't mind."

Carlisle continued to chuckle he was in an extremely good mood.

"Ah yes that might be helpful." I nodded. "Stress leave"

I gave him a puzzled look and placed my thought in his head

'_Stress leave?'_

"Yes, well I had to explain your actions for charging out of here on your last shift."

Carlisle was right, he always was. But when do vampires get stressed? Then again I'm a vampire and I had a nervous breakdown which resulted in my being away from work for a month and a half. Hence being in this situation. I shook my head trying to shake the thought from my mind.

"So what is the plan for today Carlisle?" His thoughts were going through multiple scenarios, most of them involving me not working with patients. I sighed, catching Carlisle's attention.

"I'm sorry Sabine; I didn't mean to let me mind wander."

"It's alright Carlisle, I understand"

"I would really like you to take it easy, I know that you will be bored but humour me. I am going to give you two patients, start you off slow." I nodded in agreement trying not to show my annoyance that the whole Cullen family was babying me.

"Well I guess I should get to work." I turned towards the door eager to start doing something productive.

"Sabine, if anything happens, come to my office immediately."

I walked out of the office not answering Carlisle out loud but I sent him my thought telling him that I would.

The rest of the day went by extremely slow; I made my rounds on my two patients constantly. I had read all the new medical journals that had come out during my absence. I even resorted to counting the stucco on the ceiling to help with my boredom. My counting was interrupted by a familiar thought.

'_Sorry to interrupt you're counting.'_ Edward chuckled.

'_That's alright you are much more interesting'_ I turned towards Edward.

"So what do I owe this pleasure of seeing you?"

"I needed to speak to Carlisle, and he asked me to drive you home since he will be late."

'_Drive me home?' _I thought, Edwards eyes glanced at the clock. I followed them and nearly jumped out of my seat. My shift had ended over forty minuets ago.

'_What am I still doing here?'_ Edward laughed at my last thought.

The drive home with Edward was extremely interesting. If anyone else was in the car it would have been extremely silent to them. Talking to Edward was easy and embarrassing at the same time. I had never been around anyone who was able to read my thoughts, but I now knew how people felt when I was around.

Edward dropped me off at my house; I thanked him for the drive and offered for him to come in. He said that he needed to get home to Bella and Nessie; his love for them was unimaginable. I could only hope if I ever found love it would be as great as there's.


	11. Christmas Party

**This is for hanaharoo and simmy1**

**A/N - Please R&R ... Also if you want to see what Sabine, Rosalie, Alice, Bella and Esme are wearing there are pictures of there dresses on my profile. Also Sabine's Necklace, Bracelet, Ring, and Shoes! **

_I do not own Twilight or its chacters_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 – Christmas Party**

The week had past and the new routine with the Cullen's was not letting up. Rosalie and Emmett were still staying at my house, and driving me to work every morning. Carlisle had upgraded my patient count to four, something so trivial but I was so excited. I was still never left alone, yes I know its only been a week but when you live alone for seventy-five years as a vampire then all of a sudden you are always with another vampire, it gets a little claustrophobic.

Alice was even more hyper than before she was running around making sure that everyone was going to be looking there best for the party today. Normally I would never have allowed Alice to pick out a dress for me, but she picked an amazing dress. I was impressed, it was perfect. Though much to Alice's dismay I was determine to accessorize myself.

"Sabine" Alice screeched. "You are giving me a headache, you keep changing your mind, go with the single drop." I kept on changing my mind on which necklace I was going to ware and it was driving Alice nuts. "We are going to be late if you don't hurry up."

It was Alice's turn to babysit me, Rosalie had gone back to the Cullen's house to change for tonight, and Alice was already dressed. She looked amazing and she knew it.

"Alright Alice, but you know we are going to be late anyways. Rose always likes to make and entrance." I giggled to my self, and grabbed the Aquamarine and Diamond Lavalier Pendant.

"That would have been my choice."

I put on my earrings, bracelet, ring and shoes before opening my bedroom door to find Alice standing there tapping her foot. I twirled around showing her my final outfit.

"You'll do." Alice said as she grabbed my hand and headed down the stairs towards the front door.

"Are we meeting the rest of them there?" I asked as Alice stopped to grab her clutch from the table in the hall.

"Yep! And Jasper is waiting outside. So come on lets go!" She quickly exited the house and danced over towards Jasper who was leaning on the Range Rover in his Versace tuxedo. I flashed Jasper a smile and turned to lock the deadbolt on the house.

The drive to the hall where the party was being held took no time at all. Alice was bouncing in her seat. I tried to look into her mind to see what she was so excited about but she was blocking her mind by singing Britney Spears Circus.

"Of all the songs Alice" I sighed and rested my head on the headrest. She giggled but the song didn't let up. I tried really hard not to listen, I listen to Jasper but he had no idea what Alice was so excited about, though he was just as excited. When we entered the parking lot Jasper saw Carlisle's Mercedes and pulled the Range Rover into the empty spot next to it. I quickly got out of the car slamming the door behind me. I had to get as far away from Alice as possible as she was pretty much shouting the song in her head.

'_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_

_I'm like a performer; the dance floor is my stage_

_Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same'_

I reached the front doors to the banquet hall when I saw Edward.

"What is she hiding this time?" he held the door open for me.

"Thank you" I proceeded through the door "You can hear that too?" Edward nodded. "She has been singing it all the way here; sometimes I wish she would let me pick the song at least."

Edward laughed, "Good luck with that one"

Edward and I were interrupted by Rosalie, "Sabine!" She called from across the room loud enough for even a human hard of hearing would hear. Rosalie looked like a model who took a wrong turn trying to get to a runway. She was absolutely breath taking.

"Rose you look gorgeous!" I looked her up and down.

"Aw thanks Sabine"

"You are looking ravishing" Emmett spoke; I turned to look at him thinking he was talking to Rosalie, but he was looking at me.

"Who me?" I questioned, pointing at my self.

Emmett's booming laughter filled the room, but he was interrupted by Carlisle.

"We have a table to ourselves, table thirteen" Carlisle placed his arm around Esme and proceeded from the foyer to the hall to where out table was located.

"Table to ourselves? How large is this table?" Emmett looked around in question.

"The tables seat twelve, since Sabine didn't bring a guest there are only the eleven of us." Edward answered Emmett's question.

"Bring a guest?" I looked at Edward.

"Yes your invitation said you plus one."

"Well if I knew that, I might have invited someone"

"No you wouldn't" Alice spoke up. I looked down at her and glared.

"Enough's enough, we should head to the table things are getting started." Bella grabbed Edwards hand and proceeded towards the table we all followed. As we entered the hall everyone turned and stared. We were used to this reaction from humans, but then again nine of us hadn't walked in to a room all together. Edward and I were thinking the same thing, we should of done this more subtle. I looked at Edward cautiously; Jasper's thoughts quickly caught my attention.

'_This wasn't the greatest idea' _Jasper glanced at Edward and then me.

'_Why didn't Alice see this coming?' _I asked Edward, he just shrugged his shoulders. I scanned her thoughts again she was still singing.

'_All eyes on me in the center of the ring_

_Just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip_

_Just like a circus'_

I let a quiet growl escape from my lips, everyone quickly looked at me.

'_Watch it'_ Carlisle said calmly.

'_Don't let her get to you'_ Edward tried to reassure me

'_Maybe we shouldn't of all come'_ Esme was concerned.

'_I wonder what Emmett really thinks of this dress, maybe I should ask Sabine later.'_ Rosalie was thinking of herself as always.

'_Calm down, do you need help?'_ Jasper offered help, the only way he new how. I placed my thought in his head.

'_Please Jasper, if you don't mind'_ He nodded and I felt this wave of calmness overcome me.

We all took our seats, and dinner was placed in front of us. We all did our parts extremely well, moved our food around so it looked like we had eaten. Most of us just passed our plates to Jacob who was pretty much the human garbage can.

'_How are things Edward?'_ Carlisle asked, concerned about the large presences we held at the party. I looked at Edward waiting for him to answer; he hesitated and looked at me.

'_What did I do?'_ I question him.

'_Tell Carlisle that we shouldn't all sit together, people are starting to question.'_ Not knowing why Edward wouldn't just say it out loud rather than me being the messenger. I raised one eye brow and sighed.

'_Carlisle'_ I placed the thought in his head _'Edward says that we shouldn't sit together people are starting to get suspicious.'_ Carlisle nodded.

"Great idea Carlisle" Alice sprang to her feet and grabbed Jasper's hand to lead him to the dance floor. Rosalie and Emmett soon followed. I proceeded to get up and mingle with my fellow co-workers, I saw Cynthia from across the room I made my way over.

"Hey Cynthia, how's your night going?" Cynthia turned around her eyes wide with shock.

"Wow, I mean wow. Sabine why are you a doctor you could be a model." Her mouth hung open, I giggled.

"You really think so?" I looked myself over. Cynthia was at a loss for words. "You look great too, did you come with anyone?"

"No just me, myself and I" She giggled to herself. "I saw you sitting with the Cullen family; you seem to fit right in with them."

This is what Carlisle was afraid of, time to do damage control.

"Well Dr. Cullen has been so kind to me, he is a great mentor. When I fell ill, him and his wife stop by and took care of me. I don't have a family so it was nice of them." I smiled, it was true I didn't have a family but I did wish that the Cullen's would be part of my life for a long time to come.

"Oh that is so sweet of them." Cynthia looked over to Carlisle and Esme who were talking to Dr. Lisa Vener, Chief of Staff. "They are all so beautiful" I nodded still looking at Carlisle as I saw him motion me to come to where he was. I heard him as well but Carlisle was very good at keeping up human pretences. I excused myself from Cynthia and made my way over to Carlisle and Dr. Vener. I could see Alice from the corner of my eye bouncing, and Jasper trying to calm her down. I took the risk to see if I could see her thoughts but she was still singing Britney Spears, I rolled my eyes just before meeting up with Carlisle.

"Dr. Cullen" I nodded "Dr. Vener" I nodded again. "Mrs. Cullen" I smiled at Esme. She smiled back.

"I will leave you three to discuss business" She quickly kissed Carlisle on the check, winked at me and gracefully walked back towards our table.

Dr. Vener cleared her throat.

"So Dr. Jackson, Dr. Cullen was informing me that you are back up to speed from your time off."

I nodded. "That's correct ma'am"

"Dr. Cullen has spoken extremely highly of you." I looked up at Carlisle from under my lashes; I would have blushed if I was human. Carlisle smiled at me and I turned my attention back towards Dr. Vener.

"As I'm sure you aware Dr. Jackson, the hospital has been going through some restructuring." I nodded continuing to listen to Dr. Vener. "That's when Dr. Cullen mention your name."

'_What?'_ I practical shouted in my head, keeping my face composed. Edward froze immediately on the dace floor and looked directly at me.

"So, Dr. Jackson." Dr. Vener continued "Would you accept the offer of head of Internal Medicine?"

'_Internal Medicine' _my mouth hung open. I was shocked and it took a lot to take me by surprise, but then again these last couple months haven't been the norm for me.

'_Congratulations!'_ I head Edwards's thoughts from across the room. His thoughts snapped me back to reality.

"It would be an honour, Dr. Vener." I smiled flashing my perfect white teeth.

"Excellent! Meet me in my office at 0900 hours Monday morning. Unfortunately for you Dr. Cullen you will have to hire some one new." Dr. Vener chuckled and turned her back to us as she heard her name called from across the room.

"Congratulations Sabine." Carlisle patted me on my shoulder and headed back towards Esme.

"Carlisle" I called after him, he turned. Too embarrass to say it out loud I placed my thought in his head.

'_Did you do this?' _

'_No Sabine, you got this one on your own. talked to me to make sure it was okay that she stole you'_ Carlisle giggled as he made his comment.

It was finally setting in; I was going to be a head of my own department. The emotions overwhelmed me I lept forward towards Carlisle and engulfed him in the largest hug I could.

"Hey save some for me" Emmett came up behind me and patted me on the back. I let go of Carlisle and turned around to hug Emmett. He spun me around and walked me back to our table where I was greeted by the rest of the Cullen's.

"So this is what you were hiding from me Alice" I gentle punched her in the arm.

Alice smiled as she grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor, where they were playing none other than Britney Spears.


	12. Differences

**A/N - Having some serious writters block but I think I might be getting past it.. Sorry this chatper is so short, but it was a good place to end it... Thanks for all the reviews you make my day! Seriously!!! :D**

_I do not own twilight.. unfortunately.. *sniff*_

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Differences **

Christmas came and went; it was the most amazing feeling to spend it with loved ones. I had been alone for so long I never thought about holidays anymore, but being with the Cullen's brought out feelings that I thought were buried deep inside of me.

Running my new department was a breeze though getting to know the new staff was a little tedious. I tried to get Carlisle to give me Cynthia but he wouldn't budge, he said he already lost one good staff member he didn't want to lose another. Esme came in to help decorate my office, for the first month it just sat empty, well except for the desk and chair the hospital provided for me. Everything was going smoothly, better than I could of ever thought.

I pulled up my driveway and reached for the garage door opener when a flash of yellow caught my eye. Alice had pulled up behind me in her yellow Porsche. I rolled my eyes and parked my Range Rover in the garage. I exited the car to have Alice standing right next to me.

"You know Alice, driving a Porsche in the middle of January, not really a bright idea." I grabbed my bag from the backseat and proceeded into the house.

"Well I knew it wasn't going to snow, and I really like my car." She followed me into the house.

"Do you know what the sand and salt can do to the body work?" I walked into the kitchen and placed my bag on the table.

"Its not like I will have the car that long, I'll just get another one." I rolled my eyes.

"So what are you doing here Alice?" I turned towards her.

"Don't you know?" Alice questioned

"I try _not_ to read minds Alice." I hissed at her, getting slightly annoyed to why she was visiting in the first place. Alice always had an alternative motive.

"Well I thought that you would like to come to Denali with us this weekend? See Tanya and her coven."

"Alice you know what my answer is going to be so why did you ask?" Alice knew I was going to say no. Especially this weekend, I had wanted to meet the Denali coven, Tanya, Kate and the rest of them but this weekend was just not a good weekend.

"I know" Alice looked down at the floor. "But I thought maybe if I came here you would change your mind."

"Alice I can't come this weekend, and that's that." I reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, I was sorry.

"Why do you have to go to the coast? Why this weekend?" She shook my hand off her shoulder.

I had done this every year and no one had every question me, though this was the first time in my immortal life that I had people to question me.

"You can go to the coast on Saturday when you are in Denali" Alice continued, I was starting to get upset Alice wouldn't drop it but I was not going to change my plans.

"No Alice, I am not going with you to Alaska. I am staying here and I _**will**_be alone!" My voice was stern and caused Alice to flinch. I don't think she was expecting that kind of reaction from me. Alice quickly apologized, turned and left the house. When I heard the tires from her car hit the main street I relaxed my stance. For a brief moment I thought to my self what would happen when she returned home, but that only lasted for a moment.

I had this weekend planned out I was heading to the coastal town of Prince Rupert. Every year on this date I paid tribute to my old human life, I did this so I wouldn't forget. I always made it to a costal city that was a tribute to my mother she always loved the ocean. The significant of this day was it was my birthday of my human life, so I celebrated my human life on the birth of my human life. I don't know if the Cullen's would understand, they seemed very content with their lives. They all had each other and there mates, I spent the majority of my life as a vampire alone it wasn't till recently that I was accepted into a family all I had was my old human memories.

I grabbed my bag from the table and proceeded up to my study on the second level. I switched the computer on and saw a pink post it note on my monitor.

_Figured you wouldn't change your mind_

_Weather will be cloudy all weekend_

_See you Wednesday_

_Alice_

I grabbed the note and crumpled it in my hand before tossing it in the waste basket. At least the weather was the last thing I had to worry about this weekend. I checked my emails as quickly as the computer would allow. There was a recent one from Rosalie, I double clicked it.

_Sabine;_

_Don't let Alice get to you. __**I understand!**_

_We'll miss you. _

_I'll call when we are back in town._

_Rose_

I chuckled to myself, I knew Rose would understand. Poor Alice probably got the brunt of Rosalie's aggravation. The next email was confirming my order was ready to be picked up tomorrow, excellent wouldn't want any unnecessary delays, the following emails were from the hospital, and I quickly responded to them before I shut the computer off and headed to my room to pack.

Packing took no time, after I had the Range Rover packed and ready to go for the morning I figured it would hurt to hunt before I left.


	13. Temptation

**A/N - Thank you for all the reviews.. hope you like this chapter.. Im excited to where i see this story going.. The next chapter should be up monday.. *fingers crossed* **

_Once agian I do not own Twilight.. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 – Temptation**

I got back from hunting just before daybreak, I had taken down two very large caribou and I was feeling quite sloshy. It was still too early for me to go into town so I figured a long shower and a change of clothes wouldn't hurt. I tried to take my time do things at a human pace but I grew impatient, I blew dried my hair, and put on some makeup.

I walked over to my closest not knowing what I was going to wear. I took a deep breath as I walked in my oversized walk-in closest hoping a sent would give me an idea of what to wear. Denim, yes that would work. I walked over and grabbed a pair of Guess straight legs jeans. After I put them on I walked over to my dresser drawer and pulled out a green form fitting turtleneck. I quickly looked my self over in a mirror before walking to my study to get my itinerary for the weekend. I had stalled as humanly possible for as long as I could it was time for me to get on my way. I made sure all the doors and windows were locked before I left in my car and headed straight to town to pick up my order.

As I approached I noticed that the streets were busier than usual, I quickly scanned the thoughts of those around me. _P.A. Day,_ great! I hated spending time in the public outside of the hospital; humans would get to suspicious and ask too many questions. Today my goal was to the local flower shop, I parked my car at the grocery shop just down the street from the florist. I was extremely thankful that the sun wouldn't be making an appearance today; it made it easier for me to be able to walk down the middle of Main Street without being notice, though I shouldn't hold my breath.

I made it to the flower shop without any interruptions, as I open the door a little bell rang signalling to the attendant that I was here. A short stubby lady in her mid sixties with salt and pepper hair to her jaw line stood behind the counter.

"Ah Dr. Jackson. Perfect timing" the store keeper smiled and reached behind her. "Twenty-six long stem pink roses" she held out a plastic case filled with the roses for me to see. They were beautiful, each one of them.

"Perfect" I smiled at the lady, expressing my gratitude. "Just put it on my card." I took the plastic case from her.

"Will do, now you have yourself a nice day."

"Same to you."

Now I had everything I needed and I could be on my way to Prince Rupert. I had exited the flower shop and was on my way back to my car when it hit me. The scent burned my throat; it was the most mouth-watering scent I had ever smelled. No that wasn't true; I had smelt this once before. Walking towards me was my own personal nightmare, Adam. The patient all those months ago who made a vampire actually lose her mind. It took me a minuet to realize that I was standing frozen, standing there not moving as he was walking towards me. I was thanking my lucky stars that I has hunted last night giving me some but very little restraint, I still wanted him with every fibre of my being, I wanted to lour him away and drink his succulent blood dry. As I thought that last thought my phone vibrated in my pocket taking me out of my trance just in time for Adam to approach me.

"Hey Dr. Jackson right?" He asked ducking his head down to look into my eyes. "We never got to really know each other when I was in the hospital, you kind of disappeared."

As the wind blew his scent down wind from me I quickly took a deep breath.

"Ya, um family emergency and now I'm in a different department so." I was so nervous that I was stuttering, I didn't know what to do or say, I felt this unexplainable pull towards him. My phone kept on going off in my pocket but I ignored it. Adam interrupted before I could continue.

"So I guess your not my doctor then" a smile crossed his face.

"Nope, I guess not." His smile got larger.

'_Excellent, I hope I can get to know her better'_ Adams thoughts pierced through me, I didn't want to hear his thoughts especially his thoughts of me. This was so wrong, but there was an edge to it I couldn't explain.

"So if you're not my doctor" Adam continued "Then what should I call you Ms. Jackson?"

I had to giggle "Anything but Ms. Jackson" I smiled "You can call me Sabine"

"Well Sabine, would you like to join me for dinner sometime?"

I immediately froze, did he just ask me out, god this can't be happening; I'm not strong enough for this. Outside the fresh air was one thing but just him and I? This is so wrong but why am I even considering this, why do I want it so badly.

"Sabine" Adam had grabbed both of my shoulders and was shaking me. "Sabine you okay?" I looked up at his eyes, his beautiful brown eyes that if you stared at them long enough you could see right into his soul but they were full of concern.

"Ya, I'm okay, sorry I just zoned out." Adam released me from his grip and placed his hands in his pockets.

"So dinner?" Adam asked again.

"Well I'm just on my way out of town for the weekend maybe when I get back?" Hopefully he would have forgotten all about it and I would be in the clear.

"Sounds great, have a nice trip I'll speak to you next week."

"Thanks"

"Later then" Adam turned away and continued down the street.

I made it to my car as fast as humanly possible; I jumped in the driver's side, tossed my roses in the back seat and locked all the doors. The air in the car was clean but I could still feel the burning in the back of my throat. I took my cell phone out of my pocket to place it on the dash when I saw that I have a new voicemail. I flipped open my phone to see that I had eight missed calls. Five from Alice, typical so probably saw me killing Adam. One from Carlisle, one from Rosalie and one from Edward. I hope that the Cullen's didn't over react to what Alice saw and they weren't all on there way back here, cause to there disappointment I wouldn't be here. I sighed and called into my voicemail.

"_You have five new voicemails"_

This should be good.

"_Sabine this is Alice, pick up the phone"_

Delete, next message

"_IF YOU WON'T PICK UP YOUR PHONE WILL YOU ATLEAST MAKE UP YOUR MIND, YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE"_

Delete, next message

"_Sabine its Rose, don't pull an Edward please call me"_

Pull an Edward? I shook my head and delete the message.

"_Sabine it's Carlisle, I know you want your time alone this weekend but we really need to talk."_

Gezz what was with the serious tone? Delete next message

"_Sabine its Edward, I can help you through this call me"_

Delete, next message.

"_No more new messages"_

I flipped my phone shut and placed in on the dashboard. Okay now I was officially confused. I will drive to Prince Rupert and try not to think about this till tomorrow, it was giving me a headache.

I popped in a CD and turned up the volume as I pulled out of the grocery store and proceeded towards Highway 16.


	14. Remembrance

**A/N - I hope you guys enjoy this update.. If i get reviews then I will post the next chapter before monday.. if not it will be sometime next week.. **

_I don't own twilight or its characters.. I do own Sabine and Adam.. lol _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14 – Remembrance **

The drive to Prince Rupert took me no time at all; the usual eight hour drive only took me four. It was very uneventful with the exception of a text message from Alice that I have still yet to read.

I pulled up to the hotel, it wasn't the plaza but what did you expect for Prince Rupert population 12,815. I parked my car and grabbed my bags and the roses from the backseat. The hotel lobby was small, a couple armchairs by the fireplace and a coffee table with a spread of newspapers.

There was no one at the front desk as I approached just a sign that read 'Ring bell for service' and a bell beside it. I tapped the bell lightly and waited, two minuets passed and still no one was at the front desk. I tapped the bell a little harder this time and started to strum my fingers on the counter, a few second passed and a man came through the door behind the counter.

"Don't need to be hasty." The man shouted.

I didn't get the opportunity to say something back when the man looked up and apologized. He was a good looking man about 6'1, in his late thirties. Dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. His complexion was fair as is most people who lived in these regions.

"What can I do for you miss?" The man spoke, he was wearing a name tag on his freshly pressed dressed shirt, and the name tag said Mike. I flashed a smile.

"Well Mike" he looked surprised that I knew his name; I pointed at his name tag. "I have a reservation under Jackson" I glanced over the counter to see the guest list.

"Sure, Jackson you said it was." Mike started looking through the guest list. "I see, right here. King suite with ocean view. Nice choice." Mike preceded to hand me my room key. "Just take the elevators to the fourth floor and your room will be at the end of the hall. If you need anything please call."

I thanked Mike and proceeded to the elevators.

The suite was nice; it had a living area and a separate bedroom. I placed my bags on the bed and walked over to the window. The sun was just setting though it was too cloudy to see it made the sky a warm orange colour. I leaned against the window and sighed, the events from earlier in the day were flooding back to me. There was something about Adam that intrigued me, I couldn't quite understand it, he was human, weak, and very breakable and not only that he was a dying human. The weight of a hundred elephants sat on my chest. There was this enormous pressure; it was almost like I couldn't breath. Something was not right I knew this, I was sure. I turned away from the window flipped open my phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Sabine, I'm glad you called" Carlisle's voice was reassuring.

"I don't know what to do Carlisle." I walked out of the bedroom and proceeded to sit on the couch in the living area.

"We need to talk" Carlisle sighed "Alice has told me what she has seen and we have to figure out where we are to go from here."

I was speechless I didn't know what to say.

"Rosalie has her opinion" Carlisle continued "As you are probably aware of, but this is something that we need to discuss as a family"

There was urgency in Carlisle's voice that gave me the understanding that this couldn't be put off.

"I understand Carlisle; I will leave Prince Rupert tomorrow afternoon and head straight up to Denali."

"Thank you Sabine"

I flipped my phone shut and put my head in my hands. Seriously how could a vampire's life be so complicated? I spent the rest of the night watching old episodes of ER.

When the sky lighten, I grabbed the twenty-six pink coloured roses and headed towards the ocean. I didn't want to be near any people so I found a rocky shoreline that was just perfect. I sat down on the rock with my feet dangling over the water. I open the case with the roses that was set beside me and picked up the first one. I gently touched the delicate petals to feel the softness; I lifted it up to my nose so I could smell the beautiful scent. I carefully looked at it and spoke out loud.

"I'm sorry mum and dad, I know I wasn't the easiest child to deal with, I know I could of make it easier for you. I'm truly sorry." I tossed the rose into the ocean below and picked up the next rose.

"I wish I could change things, made those twenty-six years easier." I laughed at myself. "Seventy-five years later and how I wish you would be able to advise me on what to do or tell me that I have made you proud."

I felt a sting in my eyes; I knew this is how vampires cried. I tossed the second rose and continued to pick up another.

"Remember my eighteenth birthday, you guys tried to set me up with the Markey boy and I threw a fit. I was never one to follow the trend. That was the night mum that you talked to me about family. How sometimes you have to put your own feelings aside and think about others." I tossed the third rose in.

"I never thought I needed a family, after being changed I had spent so many years alone. I thought that, that was my punishment for everything I put you through. My running away, my crazy mood swings. But this year I found love, I found acceptance. I found people like me, who try to do good with that they have been given. I finally feel love, feel part of a family but I am terrified to let them in, afraid to do to them what I did to you. I couldn't live with myself if I destroyed another family." I tossed another rose.

"But mum and dad I don't want you to think that I am replacing you. I do this every year so that I never forget you."

Every year I would do this, talk to my parents as if they could hear me. I would bring twenty-six roses, one for each year of my human life. Usually I spent the whole day just talking to them about the last year, and going over memories of my human life. This year I had to cut it short.

"I can't stay as long this year as I normally do, my new family that I was telling you about, well there is like this umm emergency family meeting. I'm not sure about why but I do have a feeling that it is about a human who asked me out on a date." I blushed internally at the thought of Adam. "I have a little bit longer before I go though."

I sat on the rock going over all my murky human memories, tossing a rose in the ocean every so often. I looked at my watch it was 11:42am; I leapt to my feet with the last single rose in my hand. I looked up towards the sky.

"I love you mum and dad, I promise to never forget you" I kissed the rose ever so gently and tossed it in the ocean, watching it land gracefully on top of the water before turning back to the hotel.

Once back at the hotel I quickly packed my things and started my journey to Denali.


	15. Choices

**A/N - Okay here is the next chapter.. somone was bugging me for it.. hehe! I hope you are enjoying my story.. please R&R .. **

_I do not own twilight or its characters. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15 – Choices **

The trip to Denali didn't take me as long as I would have assumed. I called Carlisle when I was close, Rosalie agreed to me in a little town and drive in with me since I wasn't familiar with the area and I didn't know where the Denali sisters lived. I waited in a small town called Willow, population 1,658. It was just after one in the morning and the streets were completely empty. I sat on the hood of my car enjoying the clean crisp Alaskan air. Waiting for Rosalie was like waiting for a pot to boil, it never seemed to happen. I scanned the thoughts around the area, most of the citizens were in a peaceful slumber, oh how I envied them right now. I was about to block out the thoughts and return to my peaceful night when Emmett's booming voice broke through.

'_leave her sitting alone in a strange town at a strange hour cause Rose had to change her outfit three times, who gives a'_

I had to block the rest of Emmett's rant; I shouldn't have been surprised that Rosalie wouldn't come alone.

It didn't take them too much longer to break through the clearing and approach my car.

"Hey Sabine" Emmett grabbed me and gave me one of his infamous bear hugs. "We've missed you"

"Em, it's only been two days" Emmett put me down and released his grip.

"Well it felt like longer" he looked down at his feet and kicked a stone across the parking lot.

"Rose" I looked over at Rosalie, she looked pained. I quickly scanned her thoughts she was reciting the Honda Civic manual in Chinese. I knew Rose didn't like keeping secrets from me.

I looked Rosalie in the face and gave her a timid smile. "Well let's get to the others so we can get this out in the open"

I jumped in the drivers seat of the Range Rover, Rose in the passenger seat and Emmett in the back.

It was a very quite ride to the Denali residence with the odd direction given to me by Emmett. Every so often I would glance over at Rose who would just stare out the window watching the scenery go by.

'_You okay?' _I placed my thought in Roses. She just shrugged.

When we got to the Denali house Rose and Emmett exited the car immediately and entered the house. I was too scared to move, I felt like a child who just got caught doing something that was very wrong and I was about to have the 'family talk' before I got grounded, but really could you ground a seventy-five year old vampire?

I could hear the whispers of my family discussing why I hadn't left the car yet, hoping Edward was listening,

'_Send Jasper out to calm me'_ I thought.

Seconds later Jasper was at my car door.

"There is nothing to be nervous or scared about Sabine" Jasper open my door and held my hand as I got out.

"I think I know that but I have all these theories going through my head, plus meeting the Denali's for the first time. Can you understand?"

"Yes I do, but don't worry the Denali clan went hunting so we could have out family meeting." I felt Jaspers calm wave rush over me.

"Really?" I question.

Jasper nodded his head. "But like I said there is nothing to worry about."

With that he open the door to the Denali residence I hadn't realized that I was walking but here I stood in the living room with every single one of the Cullen's.

"Let's take this to the dinning room" Carlisle spoke as he got up from the arm chair.

We all took seats at the table, Carlisle at the head with Esme at his right and me situated at his left. Jasper sat next to me still giving me calming waves and beside him was Alice, followed by Emmett, Rosalie and Nessie. Beside Esme was Edward followed by Bella and Jacob.

Everything was so formal, and yet I still didn't have any idea what this was about. Before I got a chance to speak Edward started.

"Sabine, I know you don't know why we called this meeting"

That is for sure I thought, Edward stifled a giggle.

"What took place Friday morning caused Alice to have these visions" Edward looked across to Alice. "Show her."

I quickly started scanning Alice's thoughts; I was immediately overwhelmed by her visions. Her first one was like I had suspected was that of me killing Adam and draining him dry. I shuddered at the thought. The next vision was too quick and jumpy.

"Alice, I missed that. What was that?" Alice shook her head and showed me the next vision. Everyone waited patiently as I gasped in awe. This was one of me sitting by the coast with twenty-six pink coloured roses but I wasn't alone, beside me was Adam. He looked healthy, beautiful and perfect. I was shocked when I finally settled on his eyes they were golden, he was a vampire. Alice's vision was interrupted by Jacob scuffing his chair along the hardwood floor.

"What does this mean?" I asked looking at each of the Cullen's.

'_Déjà vu, that's what'_ Rosalie thought. Edward shot her a look.

There was some underlying story that I was missing.

"Alice your visions are subjective" I tried to argue. This time it was Emmett who spoke up.

"We are not going to go through this all over again, really? No offence Bella"

"None taken" she nodded towards Emmett.

"This is a different situation" Edward tried to get the conversation back on track.

"The boy is dying" Jasper intervened.

"I would hardly call him a boy Jasper, he's older than you" Emmett playfully punched his brother in the arm and chuckled.

I sat there trying to process what was going on, the pictures; no visions of Adam just like me sent my dead heart into a flutter. This was so wrong he was human, but deep down inside me I wanted this. Jasper squeezed my hand; I knew he felt what I was feeling. Everyone was talking amongst themselves I wanted to ask Alice a question privately well as private as you could with Edward around. I placed a thought in her head.

'_Will I be happy? Can you see that?' _

Alice ducked her head down and stared at the table, Edward gave me a questioning look.

'_I have to ask Edward'_ I thought

The vision that Alice had gave me my answer.

"No!" Edward shouted causing half the vampires to jump.

"Edward this isn't your choice, and I can leave afterwards if you like." I glared at Edward; as much as he was trying to protect his thoughts I knew he didn't want this. He thought the family was too large already, and introducing a newborn he really wasn't keen on the idea. But my mind was set and no one was going to change it.

"No one is leaving" Esme's calm voice cut the tension in the room.

"Carlisle" Edward nearly growled

Carlisle had been extremely quiet the whole conversation.

"Jasper is right the boy is dying" Carlisle hesitantly spoke.

"What's his diagnosis Carlisle?" Edward asked

"So we wait until the boy is good for dead and we change him." Rosalie finally spoke before Carlisle could answer. Everyone at the table stared at her.

"What? This is what Sabine wants I'm sure we will be able to find a way through it." Rosalie looked at Bella and then back at me. Everyone was in shock, Rose caring about someone other than herself.

"Just she won't drag the family through any unnecessary hardships, oh and a plus she hasn't exposed us." Rosalie's words were full of venom, but she looked at my and smiled.

"Alright then" Carlisle cleared his throat. "I will keep an eye on the boy. He is in remission but this is his last treatment option." Carlisle reached for Esme's hand and placed it in his looking deep in her eyes.

"What about his family?" Bella asked Carlisle.

"Should we prepare him like we did Bella? Give him the choice?" Esme spoke softly. I didn't want him to have a choice I wanted him to be mine. What if he said no, I pushed the thought from my head.

"We don't need the Volturi to make anymore unnecessary trips." Jasper spoke up.

"It's too late" Alice whispered, her eyes focused on something off in the distance.


	16. Narcissistic

**A/N- Sorry short Chapter.. its important.. I have tons of hits but no reviews.. please got to know if I am doing something right!! plz R&R**

**Happy Easter and Passover!! **

**I should get another chapter out hopefully this weekend if not Wed! Enjoy!**

_I do not own twilight or its characters.. _**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16 – Narcissistic**

Jasper turned and grabbed Alice. "What Alice, the Volturi?"

Alice was still watching her vision.

"No, Adam." I leaned into Jasper.

"There isn't enough time." Edward looked directly at me.

"Its not for three or four days Edward, we have time." Alice stood up from her chair and hugged me from behind.

"Can someone tell us what's going on?" Jacob barked.

"Patience dog" Rosalie snapped.

"Alice" Carlisle encouraged.

"In a couple days Adam is going to fall ill, though it's hard to say if he is going to be in Prince George or not, that outside decision hasn't been made."

All eyes fell on me, I knew as did everyone else that the outside decision was me.

"Look I want Alice's vision. I know that seems selfish but there is a pull that I can't describe or explain. I want to do this right, and I am going to need your help." I looked at everyone in the room.

"I'm in" Rosalie was the first to speak.

"Me too!" Emmett followed.

"I know what I see, I'm in" Alice kissed me on the check.

"Sabine" Jasper looked me in the eyes. "That pull that you can't describe, I feel it and I understand. You deserve to be happy, I will help you in any way I can."

I smiled, "Thank you Jasper"

"I don't see how this is going to work out" Edward sighed.

"Stop being so damn selfish" Rosalie snapped "We did it for you! Out of everyone here we would expect you to be the most understanding."

Bella leaned over and whispered ever so softly in Edward's ear and spoke up.

"I will help you Sabine, whatever way I can." Edward rolled his eyes.

'_I hope you're happy'_ he thought as he stood up and walked out of the room, Bella followed shortly after.

"Childish, immature, selfish…"

"Rosalie" Carlisle interrupted her before she could finish.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked Carlisle.

"We should give him the choice" Carlisle sighed and looked in the direction Edward and Bella went.

"Preparation worked for Bella, maybe it can work for him."

"Maybe" Carlisle agreed with Esme. "But that was just a theory."

There was nothing I could do here in Denali; I started to think about Adam back in Prince George. I needed to get back there; with him falling ill in a few days I needed to convince him that being with me was the right choice. But I had to do it in a very subtle way.

Alice still had her arm wrapped around me, I felt her freeze.

"Alice" she didn't answer, I scanned her thoughts to see what she was seeing.

"Go." Alice whispered in my ear, I knew she was talking about me returning to Prince George.

"Go where?" Emmett asked

"Back to Prince George"

"Do you think it's a good idea to be around him?" Rosalie questioned.

"I'm not sure" I looked down at the table.

"It's like Edward" Alice danced back to her chair. "She can't stay away, and she will be very upset if she kills him." I growled at Alice.

"Just telling them like it is" Alice giggled.

"Alright, we will discuss the specifics when the boy falls ill" Carlisle rose from the table, Esme followed suit. "We will be back in town by then."

"Go dear" Esme placed her hand on my shoulder. "But be careful"

"Maybe Emmett and I should head back with her" Rosalie looked at me "you know moral support" she smiled.

"I think that's a great idea" I smiled back at Rose.

"Awesome, I'll grab out stuff" Emmett disappeared from the room.

"Jasper, you can drive the Hummer home" Rosalie tossed him the shinny silver key.

"Are we done here" Jacob interrupted.

"Yes" Carlisle answered Jacob

"Great, Nessie lets get out of here" Jacob grabbed Nessie's hand; she smiled at us as he pulled her out the back door.

"Are we ready to go?" Emmett was already back with all of there suitcases.

"Alice you will call if you see anything right?" I had gotten out of my chair and hugged Alice.

"Of course" she smiled reassuringly.

I turned to Jasper who had also stood from her chair.

"You will do fine." Jasper pulled me towards his chest and wrapped his arms around me.

We said goodbye to the rest of the family, well with the exception of Edward he was no where to be found. Off in a corner sulking Rosalie mention.

As we pulled away from the Denali residence I realized that I never got to meet the Cullen's extended family as they call themselves. Rose reassured me that there will be plenty of time for that.

The ride back to Prince George from Denali took us seventeen hours; we did have to stop a couple of times to refuel the Range Rover.

As we reached the city limits Rose spoke up.

"So do you want Em and I to stay are you place or vice versa?"

"I would have thought that you and Emmett would have wanted the house to yourselves." Emmett lit up at my statement Rosalie quickly smacked him.

"Come on babe" Emmett looked at Rose trying to pout. I laughed.

"Drop me off at my house I need to shower and change clothes. Whatever you guys plan to do you are always more than welcome to come to my place."

By the time we had reached my place I was tired not in the sense that I was sleepy but this day just never seemed to end. It was 8:00pm Sunday night and I felt like my whole weekend was spent in a car.


	17. Preparation

**A/N - Sorry for the late update, was having problems with my internet.. Silly thing.. hopefully this long chapter makes up for it!! **

**Please R&R.. it really does make my day! Also see my profile for Sabine's dress!! :D**

_I do not own twilight or its characters! _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17 – Preparation**

I sat in my kitchen the whole night looking out onto the lake. I thought of how I was going to do this, I didn't have his phone number and he certainly didn't have mine. I couldn't follow his scent to his house that would be to suspicious. All these thoughts flood my head until the sky started to lighten.

Rose and Emmett didn't come back after dropping me off, I figured as much but I needed my car. I wasn't due back at the hospital till Thursday but I want to go in and grab some work to distract me.

I quickly changed into jeans, a long sleeve printed shirt and a corduroy jacket. I was about to leave the house when I realized it was still January, humans would get suspicious if I didn't have a coat; I quickly grabbed my coat and headed to the garage. I stood there looking at my Audi;

'_This thing is never going to make it through the snow'_ I spoke out loud.

I would have to run to the Cullen's to pick up my car.

The run to the Cullen's was enjoyable, I was able to clear my head and relax.

As I got closer to the house I placed a thought in both Rosalie and Emmett's head not wanting to stumble upon something I really didn't want to see.

Both Rosalie and Emmett were waiting at the front door when I arrived.

"Key's Emmett" I held my hand out expectantly.

"Sorry" Emmett reached into his pocket and placed my keys in my hand.

"So what's your plan today?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm not quite sure exactly, going to go to the hospital in the mean time to pick up some work."

"Just like Carlisle" Rosalie said under her breath.

"Rose and I were thinking about going hunting later, wanna come?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"Sure, I don't see why not"

"Great!" Emmett said a little to enthusiastically, both Rose and I stared at him.

"I will call you guys when I am done at the hospital" I rolled my eyes and headed towards my car, I heard Rose smack Emmett.

"What was that for?" Rose just giggled.

I arrived at the hospital in no time, I just want to quickly get in get my work and get out with no one bothering me. So far so good I made it to my office with no interruptions. I unlocked the door and pushed it open. I gasped and quickly closed the door behind me and locked it, on my desk in the most exquisite glass vase was a dozen pink roses. I picked up the car that was resting on the vase.

_Dear Sabine,_

_I hope your trip went well._

_We didn't exchange numbers_

_I was hoping Dinner tonight_

_The Fish Bowl 7pm._

_Please call to confirm or cancel_

_Adam._

_(250) 555-4277_

I closed the card and sat down in my office chair. Adam's scent blew off the card as I closed it, sending a fiery reminder if I was at all strong enough to do this. I sat there looking at the roses, it made me smile. He remembered Friday seeing me with the flowers from the florist. I smelt the card again inhaling Adam's scent; he smelt like cinnamon and the sweetness of apples, it was mouth-watering. I had to remind myself not to think like that, I brought myself back to the present this is what I wanted, dinner with Adam. I smiled again, I can do this. I grabbed the phone from my desk and dialled Adam's number.

It rang once... twice...

"Hello" Adam's familiar voice answered the phone sending butterflies to my stomach.

"Hi, is this Adam?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes it is, may I ask who's calling?"

"This is doctor Sabine Jackson." I smacked myself in the forehead, why did I introduce myself as doctor. Stupid me.

"Oh hi Sabine" Adam's voice rose slightly "I see you got my note."

"And the roses too, they are lovely you really didn't have to." I touched one of the roses ever so gently feeling the softness.

"Oh it's really no problem, so are you calling about tonight?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes, well you see I really don't eat much so I was thinking" Adam cut me off before I could finish.

"That's fine, I would just like to get to know you better, you don't have to eat much unless you don't want to go out then I totally understand." I could tell that he was nervous, I wanted to reach out and touch him tell him there was nothing to be worried about.

"No, no. I want to go out." Those were the only words that could come out of my mouth, I sounded like a stupid teenager.

"Great, I will see you at seven then" we said our goodbyes and hung up.

I would have banged my head against the desk if I knew it wouldn't have broken it. I took a deep unnecessary breath and counted to ten.

'_One'_

'_Two'_

'_Three'_

'_Four'_

'_Five'_

'_Six'_

'_Seven'_

'_Eight'_

'_Nine'_

'_Ten'_

I exhaled as my cell phone buzzed; I looked down and saw who was calling.

'_Alice'_ I flipped open the phone.

"Hello"

"Everything is going to work out wonderfully. Go hunting with Rose and Em before hand" shoot I had forgotten about that. "And do eat, you will just have to throw it up afterwards." Alice's voice was so cheerful she probably like what she saw in her vision.

"Oh and Sabine" Alice continued.

"Yes Alice" I tried to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

"Wear the green one; it looks lovely with your hair."

"Thanks Alice"

"Bye" She quickly hung up the phone. I flipped my phone shut; I reached over to my desk phone and called Rose.

"What?" Rose yelled into the phone.

"That was quite rude"

"Sorry" Rose apologized, I giggled Rose needed to hunt she was getting crabby.

"I'm going to come over now so we can go hunting."

"Ya we heard, we also were told that we have to have you back by five."

"Or what I turn into a pumpkin?"

"Alice" Rose said her name like it was the answer to the question.

"I will be right there" I hung up the phone.

I grabbed the work I originally came here to get and quickly headed to my car.

By the time I got to the Cullen's residence Emmett was already bouncing at the door, he looked like a child excited to go to Chuckie Cheese or something. I parked my car in front of the garage and walked over to Emmett.

"I hear you have a big date tonight" Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Emmett don't' start"

"I was just saying"

"Good you're here" Rosalie appeared behind Emmett. "We don't have that much time let's go"

Emmett and I followed Rosalie across the yard to the tree line and took off full speed heading east. We ran for about twenty minuets then broke off to find our meals. I wasn't that thirsty having hunted just before I left on Friday, but I did happen to find a bear. I chuckled as I wiped a stray drop of blood from my chin wondering if Emmett was able to catch his own bear.

I strolled over to a boulder sat down and waited for the other two to finish. I let my mind wander over trivial stuff like hospital schedules, different paints for the living room and of course my evening with Adam that was fast approaching. I didn't even realize that time had passed until Emmett leapt in front of me and almost giving me a heart attack.

"Dreaming about your boyfriend?" he said with a huge grin on his face.

"Why would you think that?" I wanted to smack the stupid grin off his face but Rosalie showed up.

"Hey guys." Rosalie walked towards Emmett and reached up to kiss him on the cheek. "Are we ready to go?"

I nodded as I got off the rock and brushed myself off.

"Good because it's already four and we have to get you ready" Rosalie poked her finger in my chest. I smiled at her as I rubbed where she just poked me.

Emmett clapped his hands together.

"I'll race you back?" Emmett said winking at Rosalie, she just rolled her eyes and looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Alright" Rosalie smiled "Ready, set, go" Emmett took off, followed by Rosalie.

Emmett was just a very large over grown kid; I sighed and chased after them.

We were back at the Cullen house in no time. Emmett won though I wasn't sure if it was because Rosalie let him. I headed straight to my Range Rover to head home; Rose said they would be there after she got changed.

Back at home I was looking for something to wear, Alice said something green. I wish she was more specific. I looked through both my closet and dressers still not finding anything to wear. I was becoming extremely frustrated not a good thing when you are a vampire going on your first date. I was pretty sure I dated when I was human but I really have no memories of such events so I'm not sure if I never dated or the memory of me dating has faded over time.

I was on my tenth run through of my closet when Rose came in.

"Can't decide what to wear?" she asked coming up behind me.

"Alice said green, I can't seem to find anything that I want to wear that is green" I massaged my temples, not that it did anything, old human habit.

"Let me take a look"

"Be my guest" I turned my back to the closet and sat on my bed. I could hear the television on downstairs it sounded like football.

"Where is he taking you?" Rosalie asked from inside the closet.

"The Fish Bowl" I sighed

"That's the new fancy place right?"

I nodded my head.

"How about this?" Rose came out of the closet holding a green dress.

I smiled jumping off the bed. "Perfect, thanks Rose."

"Alright then let's get you ready" Rose clapped her hands together and led me to my ensuite.

Forty-five minutes later my face was painted on and my hair was done. I quickly got dressed and check the clock it was twenty minuets after six.

I came downstairs to where Emmett and Rosalie were watching T.V.

"How do I look" I spun around.

"Gorgeous. No guy in his right mind could deny you." Rose smiled.

"How you doin?" Emmett imitated Joey from friends. I laughed.

"So what's the plan?" I asked, Rose got up from the couch and turned off the T.V.

"Hey I was watching that." Emmett whined.

"So I talked to Carlisle and this is what is going to happen" I nodded along. "Emmett and I are going to be very close by if you need us you can call using your thoughts. Also we will be close enough if anything goes wrong, if Alice sees something she is going to call you but at the same time Carlisle is going to call me." I just stared at her dumbfounded.

"We've got you covered from all angles." Rosalie smiled; she looked as if she was excited. "So you ready to go?"

My expression to Rosalie still hadn't changed, but that was the real question was I ready. Could I make it through dinner without killing him or better yet if I made it through dinner would he still like me?

Rosalie snapped her fingers bringing me out of my little panic attack.

"You're going to be late" Rose said.

"Yea I'm ready" I grabbed my keys and headed to my car.

* * *

**Yay!! Next chapter is her date!! I will promise to have it up by the end of the week if I get reviews.. more reviews the sooner I will post! **


	18. First Date

**A/N - sorry for the delay this chapter didn't want to go from my brain to the page.. well its written now.. I hope you enjoy.. Please R&R**

_I do not own Twilight or its characters.. I do own Sabine and Adam *sigh*_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18 - First Date

The parking lot was packed as I pulled in, the whole way there I kept on telling myself this was a bad idea but here I was parking in a spot close to the back of the lot. I grabbed my purse and headed in.

In the foyer there were couples waiting for their tables, I quickly looked them over; no Adam. I approached the hostess.

"Excuse me" The hostess looked up.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"I am supposed to be meeting Adam Sheppard."

"Oh yes, right this way."

She lead me threw the crowded restaurant toward a booth in the back. Adam was already seated; he didn't notice my approach, he was absentmindedly fidgeting with the coaster on the table.

"Here you are" the hostess announced.

Adam quickly looked up dropping the coaster on the table. He stood as I took off my jacket.

"Here let me get that" he offered as he took my coat and hung it up.

"Thank you" I sat in the booth and slid my way in.

"You look amazing" Adam smiled.

I looked up at Adam who had already taken his seat across from me in the booth; he had dark circles under his eyes. He didn't look as well as he had on Friday, I immediately thought back to Alice's vision.

"Much different than a doctor's coat" I chuckled lightly.

We were then interrupted by our server.

"Hi my name is Lisa; I will be your server for the evening. Can I get you anything to drink while you are looking over the menu?" she held a note pad and a pen ready to take down our orders.

Adam looked at me encouraging me to go first.

"I'll have water" I smiled at the waitress.

"And you sir?" She looked at Adam

"Um I think I will just have a Coke"

"Alright then, I will give you a couple minuets with the menu's and I will return with your drinks" She smiled again and walked away from the table.

I reached for the menu before me and proceeded to look through it.

"So what's good here?" I asked.

"You've never been here?" Adam gave me a puzzled look. I just shook my head; he reached over and pointed at my menu.

"Well if you are a big fish eater then the Tilapia is wonderful." His eyes skimmed over the page looking for something. "Now if you like beef, their Prime Rib is to die for" he sat back in his seat and licked his lips.

"Well" I said "I will just have to go with that." I shut my menu and placed it in front of me.

"I think I am going to have the same" Adam closed his menu as well.

"You eat here a lot?" Curious on why he knew the menu so well.

"Its one of the best restaurants on the west coast and there really isn't any where else to go in this little town."

Just then the waitress returned to take our orders and bring us our drinks.

"So tell me about yourself" Adam inquired.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything, where you were born, siblings, why you wanted to be a doctor, favourite colour, you know all that."

"Really?" I asked

"You haven't been on many dates have you?" he took a sip of his Coke.

"No, not many" I shook my head, Adam laughed.

"If it makes things easier I can tell you about myself first."

"You don't have too" I was so nervous being here with Adam that I couldn't even talk about myself. I couldn't even remember the back story that I had come up with years ago.

"Well let me start" Adam pushed his Coke aside.

"I was born in Edmonton, Alberta. I have one sister, younger, Katie. When I graduated high school I joined the Canadian Armed Forces, I went to Royal Military College of Canada where I studied Civil Engineering. Though when I got sick I was given an honorable discharge and here I am now enjoying my life." Adam smiled.

The waitress approached and placed our meals in front of us.

"So how did you end up in Prince George?" I asked eating a piece of meat and forcing it down my throat.

"When I got diagnosed I wasn't given much time to live. You see I am a real outdoorsy type of person, so I wanted to go somewhere where I could enjoy the things I like to do." I nodded my head.

"So I said goodbye to my family and started traveling. The reason I am in Prince George is because I got sick on my way to Alaska."

"You left your family?" I asked confused.

"Ya" Adam took a bite of his meal.

"So they don't know if you're dead or alive?"

"I'm dying; I didn't want to make this any more difficult for them." Adam's faced was pained as he spoke.

"So why are you still in Prince George?" I asked trying to change the subject. "How come you didn't continue on to Alaska when you were released?"

"One I wasn't well enough to travel and two I met someone." Adam smiled.

I would have blushed if I was capable to.

"You haven't touched your dinner" I reminded Adam; while he was talking I was able to finish more than half of what was on my plate.

As the waitress passed I caught her attention and asked her where the restroom was. I then excused myself from the table and followed the directions that were given to me. Once in the restroom I entered a stall and proceeded to throw up everything I had just placed in my stomach. The process was not pleasant. While cleaning up I took the opportunity to check in with Rose and Emmett, I scanned the thoughts of those around me until I heard a familiar voice.

'_Maybe a new shade of pink, I think that would look good.'_ Rosalie was thinking about nail polish, I chuckled.

'_Rose'_ I placed my thought in her head.

'_Is everything alright?'_ Rose's thought was full of concern.

'_Yes everything is going well; I just wanted to check in.'_

'_You alone?' _Rosalie asked.

'_Ya, just threw up my dinner.' _

Rosalie laughed _'Well get back before he starts to worry.'_

'_Right, later'_

I quickly washed my hands and returned to the table. As I sat down Adam was more than halfway done his meal.

"So tell me about you?" Adam's eyes were piercing wanting to know everything.

I stuck to my cover story that was extremely boring and simple. I kept some truths but kept the details very vague.

"I was born in London, I am an only child. I moved around a lot when I was young, so I have lived all over Canada. My parents died a couple years back, so ya that about it." I shrugged my shoulders.

"So why did you decide to become a doctor?" Adam took another sip of his Coke.

"I like to help people, and it's something I'm good at."

The waitress came and took our plates away. We continued to make small talk; the waitress came back and offered us dessert. I politely declined saying that I was full from dinner. Shortly after that Adam asked for the cheque.

We both rose from the table, I grab my jacket and placed it on. Adam placed his hand on my lower back and lead my through the restaurant. He didn't flinch so it was possible he didn't feel the coldness of my skin through the jacket. Being a gentlemen Adam walked me to my car.

"Well I had a great time tonight Sabine" Adam smiled and leaned on the car.

"So did I" I smiled in return. I really did have a good time and the evening did turn out to be a success. I didn't receive any phone calls and I didn't need to call in the cavalry.

"I would love to do this again" Adam looked down at his feet. It was obvious that he was nervous. I was sure that my dead heart skipped a beat. I didn't scare him off; he wanted to spend more time with me.

I wanted to know what he was thinking, I didn't look into his thoughts all night but one look wouldn't hurt.

'_Please say yes, please say yes'_

I smiled at the thought, he wanted to see me.

"Well I'm not working tomorrow, does that work for you?"

"Um ya, tomorrow. Tomorrow's perfect. How about I call you?" Adam's eyes lit up.

"Sounds great, let me just give you my number" I searched my purse for a pen and some paper to write my phone number down.

"Here" I handed Adam the paper with my number. "I guess I will speak to you tomorrow"

"Ya tomorrow" Adam placed his hand on my shoulder, he started moving closer. I wasn't sure what he was trying to do. I held my breath as Adam's face got closer and closer to mine. I was afraid to push him away not knowing if I could restrain my strength.

I quickly sought out Rose and Emmett's thoughts and screamed into them.

At vampire speed Rose and Emmett came out of the bushes.

"Hey Sabine!" Rose yelled stopping Adam inches away from my face.

As Rose and Emmett got closer Adam pulled away.

"Hey Rose, Emmett" I nodded, silently thanking them. "What are you doing here?"

"We were thinking about having a night out, but we think we are going to get some take out instead." Rosalie smiled. "Any who it was nice to see you, I'll tell everyone you said hi!"

"Thanks Rosalie" I waved as Rosalie and Emmett walked towards their car. I turned back to Adam.

"Sorry about that"

"No problem"

"So call me tomorrow" I flashed him a smile and proceeded to get into my car.

"I will" Adam closed my door.

I started the car and rolled down the window.

"I'm looking forward to it, good night"

"Good night Sabine." Adam step away from my car.

I pulled out of the parking spot and watched Adam in my rear-view mirror as I drove away.


	19. New Door

**A/N - Sorry its been a while since I have updated.. I have been having a bit of writters block.. I like to be a chapter ahead before I post but its just not working at the moment.. sorry if this one is poorly edited.. my head isn't in the right place but I wanted to give you guys an update!!! Plz R&R!! thanks a buch.. xoxox**

_I do not own twilight or its characters! _

**Chapter 19 – New Door**

I drove as fast as I could towards my house; I knew that Rosalie and Emmett weren't too far behind. I pulled the car into the garage and ran quickly up to my room. I swiftly got changed and hung my clothes backup. I made my way to the living room when I heard Rosalie's car pull up. Emmett came bursting through the front door.

"Man that was close." Emmett made his way into the living room and sat in the large armchair.

Rose followed Emmett in closing the front door behind her.

'_You okay? ´_ Rosalie thought.

I nodded my head.

"You scared the living daylights out of Emmett and I" Rosalie walked across the living room and sat on the couch beside Emmett.

"How come Alice didn't see it coming" I asked fidgeting with the various nick knacks on the coffee table.

"Maybe she did" Rosalie tucked her feet under her.

"Then why didn't she call?" I started to pace. "This all could have gone horribly wrong. I could have hurt him. I could have killed him." I was on the brink of hysterics.

"Rose we have to calm her down or she is going to loose it again." Emmett got up and walked towards me. "Calm down Sabine." Emmett's eyes followed me.

"I can't kill him, I can't. I'm stronger than that. Why didn't Alice call?" I shock my head from side to side.

I didn't see Rose get up from the couch but she was right beside me. Rose grabbed my arm.

"Sabine, look at me."

I stopped and looked into Rose's eyes.

"Now Alice didn't call cause nothing was going to happen. If we didn't think you were able to do this, we wouldn't have let you." Rosalie gave me a hug. "You can do this you are strong enough. Everything will work out in the end." Rose pulled away from our embrace and smiled. "You need to stay calm; Emmett and I are here for you. Okay?"

I nodded my head.

"Will you be okay for the night?" Rosalie asked.

I just realized that their whole evening was occupied by me, that maybe they wanted some time to themselves.

"Yes of course Rose." I forced a smile.

"Call if you need anything" Rosalie gave me a quick peck on the check and headed out the front door.

"Later gator" Emmett patted me on the back and followed his wife out the door.

It was still extremely early in the night, I looked at the grandfather clock that stood in my hallway, it read 10:00pm. I was frustrated with the lack of something to do. I made my way up to my office and turned on my computer. Immersing myself with some work from the hospital sometimes relieved my boredom.

I didn't even get halfway through my second email when my frustration got the better of me. My mind was focused on Adam and the events of earlier in the evening. I desperately wanted to know what he was thinking, I hated divulging into peoples private thoughts but with Adam this wasn't so much as a want but more like a need.

I quickly glanced over at the clock on my desk. _'10:30pm'_. It was too early to go to Adam's house and check his thoughts, I would have to wait until eh was asleep. I smacked myself on the forehead.

"What am I now some creepy vampire stalker" I spoke out loud.

I rubbed my temples, I was becoming stressed. A stressed vampire, it could happen. I had already been a crazy vampire, its just one more step. I shock my head and sighed.

I open a web browser and clicked on my favourite searched engine. I figure with the time to kill I would look for activities to do tomorrow.

The night proceeded by uneventful, I restrained from going to Adam's place of residence. I still can't believe the thought went through my mind, good think Edward wasn't here.

I dusted and vacuum since I had been away for two days. I had just finished when the phone rang. It was a little after nine.

"Hello" I said as I answered the phone.

"Good morning Sabine" Adam's voice was cheerful.

"Good morning Adam."

"I hope you slept well" he asked

"As well as I always do" I chuckled.

If I could have only slept last night it would have made things a lot easier.

"So you still up for doing something today?" Adam inquired.

"Of course"

"You have anything in mind?"

I was going through papers on my desk when a neon orange flyer caught my eye. I looked it over.

'_Bowling, laser quest'_ I thought, they could be good ideas.

"How about bowling?" I suggested to Adam.

"Bowling?" Adam repeated shocked.

'_Oh no what if this isn't a good idea' _I thought.

"I just didn't take you for a girl who wears used shoes" Adam chuckled.

"I think I can over look that, so are you up for it?" I challenged.

"Yes of course. I have to warn you I'm not very good." Adam chuckled.

"So do you want to meet there for 2:00pm?"

"Sounds like a plan"

"Great I will see you then."

I hung up the phone and looked over at the clock. It was almost 9:30am; I still had four and a half hours to kill. I looked outside a fresh blanket of snow had fallen over night everything in the yard looked peaceful. I had spoken too soon when I heard my front door being kicked open.

"You're going to pay for that" I spoke calmly.

I sniffed the air wondering if it was Emmett or Rosalie, it was neither. I quickly crouched into an attack position, I waited and listen. I didn't hear anything, not even anyone's thoughts.

"Anyone there?" I asked, still no response.

I sniffed the air again, the smell was old. The intruder had left; I pulled myself out of the crouched position and reached for my cell phone. I quickly dialled Rose's cell, it rang.

"Sabine?" Rose answered the phone.

"Rose get over here and bring Emmett"

"We will be right there" Rose hung up the phone.

I flipped the phone shut and open again and dialled Alice.

"Sabine, you okay?" Alice asked.

"No I'm not Alice, what happen?" If it was possible for vampires to be out of breath I would be.

"I don't know, it was extremely broken up. The vampire kept changing his mind." Alice voice seemed strained.

"Are they going to come back?" I asked

"Not that I can see"

"Maybe they know how to keep you out?" I gave her a suggestion.

"It wouldn't be the first time, my visions aren't perfect." I heard my front door open and smelled two familiar scents.

"Alice talk to Carlisle about this"

"I will"

"Got to go Alice, see you tomorrow." I hung up the phone and made my way to Rose and Emmett.

"It's not a scent I recognized" Emmett spoke as soon as he saw me.

"Me neither" Rose approached me and gave me a quick hug. "I'm sorry this happen."

"Did you speak to Alice?" Emmett question.

"Ya, I just got off the phone with her. She doesn't know who it was or why."

"Sabine sit down you look shaken" Rosalie guided me towards the couch and sat me down.

"You would be too if a vampire broke into your house and you don't know why."

"You're going to have to replace that door" Emmett pointed out.

"Thanks Emmett" I rolled my eyes.

"Do you have any bad blood with anyone?" Emmett asked

"Bad blood?" Rose smacked Emmett for the bad pun.

"I had only met three vampires before you guys. My creator, Ron and Marg."

"Well it's not any of the Volturi, we would recognized their scent" Rose patted my leg.

"Unless it's a new member of the guard." Rosalie stared down Emmett for his comment.

"I'm just saying Rose" Emmett tried to defend himself.

"Don't worry Sabine; Alice would have seen if the Volturi were coming." Rosalie looked at me, then Emmett again. I hope she was right, the Volturi leaving Italy was never a good thing.

Rose and Emmett argued about a few things but I tuned them out. Tried to think of happier things like my date with Adam this afternoon. Bowling of all the things I choose bowling. I rubbed my temples hoping to be able to clear my head.

"Sabine, Sabine, Sabine" Rose shouted at me. "Are you okay? You don't look well."

"Ya, I'm fine. Just a lot of things going on lately"

Rosalie and Emmett agreed.

"I just wish I could sleep, get away from it all. Ya know"

"I'm sorry Sabine" Rosalie apologized "It will all get better you know"

I gave her a weak smile.

"I know"

I glanced over at the clock 11:00 am. Still three more hours to go.

* * *


	20. Spare

**A/N - Please R&R!! Enjoy**

_I do not own twilight or its characters.. _

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Spare**

Rosalie and Emmett didn't stick around very long. Emmett wanted to follow the scent of the unknown vampire. I would have liked to go with them but Rose assured me that my date with Adam was more important.

In my time to spare I grabbed some pieces of 2x4's to nail my front door shut, I also open the yellow pages and found a company that would be able to replace my door. Once that was done I headed to the bowling alley. It was a small place only ten lanes all ten pin; it had a small concession stand that sold pop, chips, and hot dogs. I walked up to the main desk.

"What size?" the man behind the counter asked.

"Nine please" he handed me a pair of old beat up bowling shoes. The smell coming from them was revolting. I sat down at the nearest bench to put on the disgusting pair of shoes.

"Great, you got your shoes already." Adam sat down beside me; he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I froze.

"Wow your cold, did you walk here?" Adam went to place his hand on my cheek but I moved away.

"No circulation problem. I'm always cold." I stood up holding my personal pair of shoes in my hand.

"Well that kinda sucks, so you're like never warm?"

"Lets just say I'm cold blooded" Adam laughed.

"Were in lane ten, right at the end there" Adam pointed towards the back of the building.

As we walked over my phone rang. Adam looked at me as I answered it.

"Hello"

"Hi Sabine its Rosalie" She spoke low. "Sorry to interrupt your afternoon"

"No its okay Rosalie, what did you find?" I question Rose as I walked towards our lane. Adam started to enter our names on the computer.

"Emmett and I traced the scent to a cabin deep in the Rockies. The vampire wasn't there but it appears to be its place of residence" I watched Adam pick up a bowling ball and toss it down the lane knocking over couple of pins. I clapped enthusiastically as Adam went for his second ball.

"So we called Carlisle and he told us to back off." Rosalie continued.

"WHAT" I said a little too loudly into the phone. Adam gave me a questioning look. I smiled at him and shook my head.

"Chill" Rosalie said through her teeth.

"It's your turn" Adam smiled at me and pointed to the lane.

"One sec Rose, I have to bowl" I placed the phone down on my seat and grabbed a ball. I tried to look as uncoordinated and awkward as I possible could while throwing a twelve pound bowling ball down a lane. My first ball was a gutter ball, excellent! The second ball I knocked down a couple of pins. I walked back to my seat and picked up my phone.

"Pretending to be horrible is hard, I can't wait till this charade is over" I whisper into the phone so Adam couldn't hear. Rosalie laughed.

"So tell me what Carlisle said" I asked.

"He wants to approach the nomad with Jasper and Edward. They will investigate when they get back. In the mean time if you want you can stay with us."

"I'll think about it Rosalie, but now I have to get back to my game. Talk to you later."

"Later" Rosalie said then hung up.

I placed the phone in my pocket.

"Sorry about that" I apologized to Adam.

"Was it the hospital?" Adam asked.

"No it was my best friend Rose" I walked up to the lane and picked up a ball.

"I hope everything is alright"

I tossed the ball down the lane. "Ya, she's just being Rose."

We played a couple of games; I got better at being horrible.

"That was fun" Adam stated as he took off his rented shoes and put on his own pair, I did the same.

"Yes it was, I definitely suck though." I laughed at myself.

We walked over to the cashier to pay, I looked over at Adam and his skin went from a flushed pink to an ash grey, he started to sway back and forth. His eyes rolled back in his head and his body went limp.

"Adam" I screamed and caught him before he hit the ground. I turned to the cashier. "I'm a doctor; I need a cool, damp cloth. Go now!"

The cashier ran from behind the counter and quickly return with the cloth. I placed it behind Adam's neck and he slowly started coming around.

"Adam, are you okay?" I asked helping him sit up.

"Ya, I'm fine. I just didn't eat lunch today."

I laughed "You should know better"

I looked around the room and found the cashier.

"Can I get a hot dog and a coke please" The cashier nodded her head and disappeared.

"You really don't have to do that" Adam tried to argue.

"Oh but I do, cause obviously you don't feed yourself." I joked. Adam laughed.

"You wouldn't be a very good doctor or girlfriend otherwise."

I smiled.

The cashier returned with a hotdog and a coke.

"Eat" I handed the food to Adam and he took a bite of the hot dog. I turned to the cashier.

"Place the lane and the food on here" I handed her my credit card.

"You know I was planning on paying" Adam said with his mouth full.

"Really?" I question "I thought you fainted to get out of paying." I laughed.

"I get you next time" Adam took a long sip from his coke.

The cashier return my card and we were ready to go when Adam was. Adam finished his snack and stood up.

"You feeling better?" I asked looking him over, he still didn't look well.

"Much" Adam smiled "Serves me right skipping a meal."

Adam once again walked me to my car. He was a little unbalanced but nothing a human would notice. We reached my car I turned around.

"Adam where's your car?" A gentle flush hit his checks.

"I don't have one"

"Then how were you expecting to get home?" My eyes were wide and full of concern; millions of thoughts flooded my head.

"I would have walked or called a cab."

"You can barley stand up straight. Get in the car." I said light heartedly, unlocking the car doors.

"No it's really fine, I'm fine." Adam stumbled and leaned up against the car.

"Get in the car" I said once again this time my voice was low, deep and terrifying. Adam immediately stood up straight and walked over to the passenger side door and sat in the car. I followed suit getting behind the wheel.

"I'm sorry for getting angry." I refused to look at Adam.

"That's what that was? No wonder they gave you your own department." Adam chuckled at his own joke. I wasn't paying any real attention to what he was saying.

"I care about you Adam and your well being. I can help you." I turned my head and looked into his eyes.

"Today I didn't eat, stupid of me, I am really fine though. As for the no car thing, I just didn't want you to think les of me for asking you for a ride."

"You can ask me for anything, I would do anything for you." I didn't know what it was but the words just flowed off my tongue, things I would have held back.

Adam put his seatbelt on, I followed suit.

"Thank you Sabine."  
"Your welcome." I started the car and placed it in drive. "So how do I get to your place?"

"Oh umm. Make a right at the lights and then at the gas station make a left. The motel will be on the right."

I started following Adam's directions.

"You're living in a motel?" I asked

"Ya, well I don't stay in a place long enough to buy a house."

"That's right you were on your way to Alaska." I sighed.

"It's really not that bad, I have a little kitchen and a maid, and I never have to make my bed." Adam laughed.

I cam up to the gas station and made a left.

"There it is, right up there." Adam pointed to a motel.

It was a run down place with only a couple of cars in the parking lot. It was obvious people didn't stay here unless they had to. I pulled into the motel.

"What number?" I asked Adam.

"The corner one" Adam pointed to the very last unit.

I pulled up at the front of the unit and placed the car in park.

"I had a really nice time today" I turned towards Adam.

"So did I, well minus the fainting bit. Sorry about that."

"No worried, as long as you're feeling better."

"Much" Adam unbuckled his seatbelt and turned towards me. He leaned forward.

"I don't know if this is a good idea." I tried to put some space between Adam and I.

"I thought you said you care about me?" Adam cupped my face with his hand. He gasped quietly.

"I do care about you and I like you a lot. It's just" before I could finish my sentence Adam's lips came crushing down on mine.

I could feel the fire in the back of my throat as our lips moved together. I pulled away from Adam.

"As much as I want this to continue, I don't think its right, right now."

"You're probably right" Adam kissed my forehead. I smiled.

"I don't think I will ever get used to how cold you are" Adam chuckled.

"Dinner tomorrow?" I suggested.

"Sounds wonderful" Adam reached for the door.

"I'll call you when I get off work."

Adam open the car door. "I look forward to it, till then have a good night, sweet dreams."

"You too"

Adam shut the car door and proceeded his way to his motel door. Adam unlocked his door, turned around and waved at me.


	21. Just Listen

**A/N - sorry for the long break, the week was extremly busy.. Hope you enjoy this update.. plz R&R!**

_I do not own twilight or its characters_

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Just Listen**

I sat in my arm chair and put my feet on the table. I couldn't believe the restraint I had; I was able to kiss Adam the most unbelievable thing that had ever happen. He was perfect; our lips moved perfectly, it was perfect. I sighed with a huge smile on my face and reached for the phone.

"City morgue, Rigamortis speaking"

I laughed out loud.

"Emmett you are _so_ lucky it's me calling and not Carlisle, he would not be impressed."

"Emmett" Rosalie yelled in the background.

"So what can I do for you Sabine?"

"I was just wondering if you and Rose would like to go hunting?"

"Hold on" Emmett covered the receiver with his hand but I could still hear the conversation perfectly.

"Rose Sabine wants to know if we want to go hunting with her?" Emmett asked.

"We just hunted a couple days ago" Rosalie whined.

"Alright, I'll tell her next time." Emmett uncovered the receiver. "Hey jelly bean, Rose doesn't feel like going but I'll join you."

"What!" I heard Rosalie scream in the background.

"Well Rose you said you didn't want to go."

I could tell Rosalie was pissed and no one like being around Rose when she was pissed.

"Listen Emmett"

"Ya"

"I don't want to cause any problems or fights. I'll just go with you guys another time." I could hear Rosalie tapping her foot. "Emmett I am going to let you go, Talk to you later."

"Later Sabine." Emmett hung up the phone.

Well that really sucked, but I still needed to hunt. I got ready and proceeded out the back door.

I returned to the house a little after dark. I changed my clothes since I had gotten some blood on them, usually I was a neat eater but I think I was a little distracted.

As I walked into the living room I noticed my phone was flashing indicating that I had a message. I pressed play and listen to my messages.

"You have two new messages"

"First message"

"Sabine its Rosalie. I just wanted to apologize for earlier, call me and we can talk."

"End of message"

I hit delete.

"Next message"

"Dr. Jackson, this is Claire the night nurse. I'm sorry to call you at home but I was wondering if you would be able to come in tomorrow before shift change to discuss a patient. Thank you."

"End of message"

I hit delete again.

"No more new messages"

I walked away from the phone, sat on the couch and picked up the remote. I flipped through endless channels it was already 12:30am and there was nothing on television. My mind started wandering, I was wondering what Adam was doing. Wondering how he was feeling. I was on my feet before I knew it, just one little peak wouldn't hurt. I grabbed my cell phone and ran out the back door.

The run to the motel didn't take long at all; I slowed down as I approached the unit.

I prepared through the window, the bedside lamp was on but Adam wasn't in his bed. Concern flooded my body; I walked to the back of the unit to check the washroom. As I approached I could hear the faint sound of someone in pain. The window was already open slightly, I looked in. What I found was something I wished I had never seen. Adam was leaning over the toilet, he had already vomited numerous times and he was now vomiting blood. I turned away from the window leaning against the brick wall; I slowly sat down and placed my head between my knees. Every so often I would hear Adam heave, it took a lot of restraint not to go in and help him. His thoughts that I listen to throughout the night were extremely depressing. How he wish he could live longer, that he knew he was dying and multiple times he thought of me.

My phone vibrated in my pocket alerting me that it was time for me to get ready for work. Adam had fallen asleep about an hour before, I would call him later hopefully we would be able to discuss some options.

Work went by without a hitch, around noon I called Adam asking him if he wanted to do a movie instead because I wouldn't be off in time for dinner. He still sounded extremely chipper and agreed to meet me at the theatre for nine.

My shift was almost over when I was paged to my own office. I open my door to find Carlisle sitting in one of the chairs.

"Welcome back" I said to Carlisle as I closed the door behind me.

"Alice said you needed to talk to me."

"Great! Saved me a phone call." I laughed.

"This is about Adam I can assume."

"That is correct." I sat down in my chair behind the desk.

"Continue" Carlisle encouraged.

"Carlisle he is extremely sick. I don't think we have as much time as Alice thought. I need to tell him."

"Sabine you know he is dying"

"Yes but" Carlisle held up his hand.

"How do you plan on telling the boy?"

"I don't know, that is where I hoped you would help."

"We still have time Sabine, let me think it over."

I nodded my head, though shouldn't he had been thinking it over when this first came up. Carlisle stood from his seat.

'_Sabine, you need not to worry everything will work out.'_ Carlisle smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Come over later the family missed you." Carlisle walked out of my office and shut the door.

Staring at the back of the door I was extremely grateful that Carlisle couldn't read my thoughts. I was pissed. I had turned to Carlisle being more of an elder to help me with the situation and yes he was helping just not in the way I thought was best. Adam was getting sicker; it didn't take me being a doctor to figure it out. I guess I was afraid that we wouldn't change him in time. I sighed and looked at my watch, 8:15pm. I was to meet Adam at 9pm I still had sometime so I did some trivial things around my office. My mind was already focused on my night with Adam, I took this as my cue to pack everything up and call it a night.

I arrived at the theatre just after 8:30pm; I was surprised to see Adam there.  
"Hey what time did you get here?" I asked.

"About five minuets ago, I bought the tickets already." Adam flashed two movie tickets in front of me.

"Great, what are we seeing?"

"Kidnapped"

"That's the one where the girl gets kidnapped?" I chuckled.

"Obviously" Adam smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Well I guess we know what happens, might as well return the tickets." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Too late, I've kidnapped you" Adam grabbed my arm and pulled me into the theatre.

"You want any popcorn or anything?" Adam pointed at the concession stand.

"No I'm still full from dinner, you can get something"

"Still full from dinner too" Adam smiled half-heartedly.

The concern flooded me, had he been eating? Was he still vomiting? Was he still vomiting blood? Had the cancer spread? It was obvious it had returned.

I followed Adam to the seats in the movie theatre; he stumbled walking up the stairs.

"You alright?" I asked with my hand on his back prepared if he slipped again.

"Ya I'm fine I just slipped" Adam took a seat in the middle of the row.

"You can talk to me, I can help"

"I'm fine" Adam snapped.

I sat back in my seat and stared at the screen Adam had never snapped before I was really worried I had pushed him too far. I listen to his thoughts to give me some reassurance.

'_Stupid, you should apologize. She just wanted to help, stupid'_

He didn't mean it; I was able to relax in my seat. The theatre darken, Adam reached over and grabbed my hand. I was still extremely shocked that he was able to withstand my cold marble skin, like it was nothing to him.

Adam leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"I'm sorry for snapping, I know you only mean well" He kissed me on the cheek.

The entire movie Adam never let go of my hand. During the movie I could feel Adam's body temperature increase he was becoming feverish. His other hand rubbed his forehead on occasion leading me to wonder if he had a headache, he also placed his hand on his stomach. I didn't follow the movie too closely I was more worried about Adam. The movie ended and the lights in the theatre brighten.

"That was a good movie" Adam rose from his seat I followed. "Though I think I would been to see it again for the full effect."

"Ya me too" I turned to walk out of the theatre; I don't think I saw any of the movie I was too busy watching Adam.

"So you want to grab coffee or something?" I suggested to Adam.

"Not tonight" Adam answered.

'_What'_ I thought, was I just turned down, rejected. It felt like I was going to vomit. My face must have looked it.

"Sabine" Adam grabbed my hand and directed me towards a bench outside the movie theatre and sat down.

Adam took a deep breath and held both of my hands; his eyes looked straight into mine.

"Life sucks" he sighed. "I don't think words can ever describe how I feel about you and I'm angry about that. I'm angry that this can't be different, if I wasn't dying if things were different then I would take you home to my mom, I would marry you, have kids with you, and grow old with you. I can't describe it, I have never felt this was this like there is a pull and I can't fight it, I won't fight it. I love you Sabine and its sucks." Adam dropped my hands.

I cupped Adam's face.

"I understand the pull and I won't fight it either. I am here for you, I love you; you are my life now" I leaned in and kissed him ever so gently on the lips. "Do you need a ride home" I asked.

"No I have my car today" Adam stood.

"Call me tomorrow and we will do something" I smiled at Adam.

"Ya no problem." Adam pecked me on the cheek. "Good night"

With that Adam turned and walked towards his car.

It didn't take me long to return to the house and change. I was about to run out my backdoor when my phone rang. In a hurry to answer it I didn't check the caller ID.

"Hello" I said sharply. I was about to run to Adam's place and this phone call was cutting into my Adam time.

"You forgetting something?" A cheery little voice on the other end said.

"Ah crap" I had totally forgotten that I was supposed to come by the Cullen's. "Alice I don't think I can" I would rather go to Adams', the Cullen's would still be around tomorrow, the day after and a hundred years from now. Adam we were not to sure.

"Sabine Carlisle has come up with an idea for Adam. You should really come here."

"Alice" I whined

"He will be fine, I can see it. He will actually get some sleep tonight to." I could hear her smiling on the other end of the phone.

"Fine Alice, I will see you in a few." I hung up my phone and took off towards the Cullen's house.


	22. Asystole

**A/N - Promised I would update again this week.. well here it is.. I will probably update Monday or Tuesday next week.. don't know if I will get much writing done this weekend.. going to the cottage with my best friend. (ya I know your reading this! LOL) Anywho please R&R!! thanks to you all!**

**Chapter 22 – Asystole**

In no time I had arrived at the Cullen's. Esme was the first to pull me into a hug, next was Alice, then Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

I saw Edward in the corner of the room.

'_Where's Bella?' _I asked him silently

'_Hunting with Nessie'_ I nodded my head.

Edward and I never seem to click, there seem to be some hostility on his part though I was not sure why. You would think that two people with similar gifts would get along. Not in our case.

"Always a pleasure" Carlisle came up from behind me.

"So you have a plan?" myself and the rest of the family followed Carlisle into the sitting room.

"Yes, Alice has got me up to speed on the progress of your relationship"

I quickly glanced over at Alice and scanned her thoughts, he had told Carlisle what had happen between Adam and I, and Adam's feelings towards me. I smiled.

"So what's the plan Carlisle?"

"When Adam falls ill, which wont be too long according to Alice" I let out a low growl Carlisle ignored me. "He will either need to stay in the hospital or be placed in hospice care."

"I know that Carlisle, what is your point?" I grew impatient.

"We will set up his hospice care here. There you will be able to explain to him what we are and you can ask him. If he says yes" I cut Carlisle off before he could finish.

"Alice says he will"

"Yes" Carlisle sighed. "But Alice's visions are also subjective. So if he says yes, we can prepare him like we did Bella, and then do the transformation when he's ready."

Finally a plan, finally we were working forward. I know it sounds bad but I couldn't wait for Adam to get sick. I had always been an impatient person; he was like a Christmas gift that I wanted to open before Christmas.

I could see Edward in the corner of my vision shaking his head.

'_I'm selfish so what you have Bella'_ my thought directed at Edward was full of venom.

'_I never wished her dead'_ his thought snapped at me.

'_So you never wanted her to be like you?'_ I question.

'_I loved her enough to keep her human'_

'_Obviously not, Edward I'm a very different person than you and I'm not ashamed of it. If I keep him human he will die, I can't have that happen'_

'_Whoa, calm down both of you' _Jasper thought interrupted out silent conversation.

'_Sorry'_ I placed the thought in Jasper.

I shock my head at Edward and turned towards Esme.

"Well since we have a plan I'm going to go." I kissed Esme on the cheek. "I'll stop by again tomorrow." I waved to Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle and Edward had already left the room.

I was about to take off out the back door when I was stopped by Alice with Jasper following close behind her.

"You shouldn't go tonight Sabine." Alice voice was filled with concern.

"Why?" It wasn't like I was interfering I didn't even go inside.

"He's really sick and I know its going to pain you to see him like that and there is nothing you can do about it." Jasper came up behind Alice and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Alice I need to be there, it kills me to be away from him."

"I know, but listen to me" her voice was strained trying not to yell.

I gave her a questioning look, Alice looked like she was thinking hard.

"Let me show you" She was growing more impatient. I understood now what she meant. I watched her vision; it showed me at Adam's motel, Adam being sick and myself getting caught by Adam. That leading to a fight and him leaving town.

"I won't get caught" I said to Alice, stating the obvious.

This time it was Jasper who sighed.

"Please Sabine for Alice's sake."

"Fine for you Alice but you owe me one." I rolled my eyes and sprinted out the backdoor.

It took all my will power that night not to go to Adam's motel, I kept my promise to Alice but she would hear about it later. My alarm went off at 6am reminding me I had an hour to get ready for work. It took me forty-five minuets to shower, change, blow-dry my hair and put on makeup.

I drove slower than usual to work, all my thoughts were on Adam. How was his night, did he sleep, how was his temperature. All these things I didn't know because I kept my promise to Alice.

I actually arrived at the hospital ten minuets late. That was the first time in my existence that I was ever late. I made it to my department and one of the residence's were already doing rounds with the interns. I headed down to my office, set down my purse and keys, picked up the phone and dialled Alice.

"Good morning" Alice answered.

"It will be if you can give me an update" I said very coldly.

"Its looking positive, he is thinking about seeing a doctor but he keeps changing his mind." Alice giggled.

"Alright then"

"Sabine you don't need to worry so much. In the end I see him as one of us." Alice was trying to be reassuring.

"I'm sorry Alice, I don't mean to be so short it5s just that I'm worried. I really like him and I just want this to work out." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I know, and it will. Just give it time"

"Thanks"

"No problem"

"Alice I got to go" the overhead speaker binged and spoke

'Code blue 434, Code blue 434.'

I quickly hung up the phone and at humanly speed sprinted out of my office towards room 434.

I arrived in time to see one of the interns running the code. I stood back out of the way and watched.

"Charge to three hundred"

A nurse adjusted the defibulator, it hummed to life.

"Clear"

The nurse doing the compressions moved out of the way, the resident dropped the BVM. The intern pressed the paddles, the patient jumped ever so slightly.

They all looked up at the monitor; the patient was still in V-Tac. The resident picked up the BVM again and started bagging the patient; the nurse jumped in and proceeded with CPR.

"Push an amp of Epi" the intern yelled still holding the defibulator paddles.

The nurse by the defibulator picked up a syringe and a bottle and drew up some medication to push into the patients IV. They waited a minuet.

"Charge to three-fifty" the nurse put in the amount and it hummed to life again.

"Clear" The resident and the nurse stepped away from the patient.

The intern shocked the patient. I could hear the slow pickup of the heart as it continued into a normal rhythm. Everyone looked up at the monitor which confirmed what I just heard.

"Normal sinus Doctor" The nurse announced. The resident checked for a pulse.

"Good save Markey!" The resident praised the intern.

I slipped out of the room as quietly as I came in. I approached the nurse's station and was greeted by one of the nurses.

"Doctor Jackson, Mr. Collin's BP has been dropping overnight. We can't seem to get it to stabilize." The nurse stood in front of my holding the chart.

I flipped open the chart and started reading the patient history and treatment to date.

"Doctor Jackson." I looked up from the chart to see Doctor O'Neil, one of the residents walking over to me.

"Doctor O'Neil, I was just approached about patient 430, Mr. Collin's" I flipped the chart closed and looked at Doctor O'Neil and his three interns.

"You there" I pointed to one of the interns with short dark hair and thick rimed glasses.

"Peter Houston." The intern spoke.

"What can you tell me about Mr. Collin's?" I folded my arms across my chest and waited for the boy to speak. He went through a detail history of the patient.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked him when he was finished.

"First I would do a twelve-lead than an echo."

"Excellent Houston, you're with me today unless that a problem Doctor O'Neil?" I handed the chart to the intern.

"Nope, not a problem at all Doctor Jackson." Doctor O'Neil replied.

"Alright Houston get that twelve-lead and echo done. Also do a full blood workup, page me when you are done."

"Yes Doctor Jackson." With that the intern took off.

"Doctor Jackson" the nurse standing behind the desk called. "Phone call." She held the receiver towards me.

"Thank you" I took the receiver from her. "Doctor Jackson speaking."

"Sabine its Kelly from radiology" Kelly was shouting over the loud MRI machine. "Got some results for you that I would like you to come down and see."

"Sure no problem Kelly I'll be down in a few minuets." I handed the phone back to the nurse. "If anybody is looking for me I will be in radiology." I started to walk away from the desk. "Oh and keep an eye on the interns"

I heard chuckles from the nurses at the desk. I proceeded towards the elevators to radiology.

I spent a good portion of my day down in radiology going over results with Kelly. When all the results were in for Mr. Collin's, Houston met me in radiology to discuss further actions. We were going to set up an angiogram and get cardiology to consult on this case.

It was way past four o'clock when I returned to my desk. I was shocked to find a stuff bear on my chair with a note attached to it. I smelled the bear it smelled like Adam, it made me smile. I open the note that was attached to it, it read.

_**Sorry**_

_**Check V.M.**_

'_What'_I yelled in my thoughts I turned the card over checking for something else. I checked the bear over as well. I was started to get panicked, this wasn't right something felt very off. I checked my cell phone no missed calls, I quickly grabbed my office phone. It was flashing indicating I had a message or two. I dialled into my voicemail and entered my password.

"You have five new messages"

"First message"

"Doctor Jackson its Doc…" I hit next before hearing the whole thing, I was only interested in one message.

"Next message"

"Sabine its Cynthia…" I hit the next button again.

"Next message"

"Sabine, I know this is a horrible thing to do. I really should tell this to your face but your working and I don't think I'm strong enough. You see I went to the doctor today, I haven't been feeling very well. The cancer is back, though I have known it's been back for awhile. There is nothing anybody could do so I ignored it. This is the hard part..."

"End of message" I was about to panic.

"Next message"

"Your machine cut me off. Any ways I'm not good at this good-bye stuff. Okay I'm just going to get it out there. Sabine I love you, I believe you are the love of my life but I can't let you watch me die. So I'm sorry that we didn't get enough time, I'm sorry that I have cancer, I'm sorry that I am dying and I am sorry that this is good-bye. I love you Sabine, never forget that."

"End of message"

I could feel the pinpricks in my eyes; I felt my dead heart stop beating again and fall into my stomach. Everything ended with that message, I was about to hang up the phone when I heard a familiar voice.

"Sabine it's Alice, I don't know what happen something changed. Call me!"

I hung up the phone and sat in my chair. I pulled my feet up to my chest trying to fill the hole but it wasn't working.

Life, love, meaning, over.

* * *


	23. What is hope?

**A/N - sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, my internet was down and then I was moving furniture.. Hope you enjoy.. please R&R I know your out there!**

_I do not own Twilight or its characters!_

**Chapter 23 – What is hope?**

I sat motionless in my office, time seemed to pass but I didn't notice. I didn't have the will to move, live or think. Everything I had been hoping for, planning for slipped through my fingers and was gone. I could feel my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I ignored it. My office phone rang, I ignored it. I had basically shut the world off.

I don't know how long I sat there motionless before Rosalie walked in. I didn't look up, I didn't move. She walked beside me and pulled me into a hug. I could hear her talking but I didn't focus on it. Rosalie cupped my face and looked me in the eyes.

"Sabine we need you to be strong; we need to get you out of here."

Rosalie was right I needed to get out of the hospital but I was such a zombie I was unsure if I could do it.

"Come on Sabine." Rosalie helped me stand. "That's it." She wrapped one arm around my waist to help support me and lead me out of my office.

"Grab her stuff." She called to someone.

I was trying to find word to tell Rose what happen.

"He's gone" I said to Rosalie, it was all I could muster up.

"I know" Rosalie pulled me in tighter.

We walked the halls of the hospital slow; Rosalie was patient never trying to force me to walk faster. We had reached the lobby of the hospital when I was stopped by Doctor O'Neil.

"Doctor Jackson, you don't look so good. Is everything alright?"

"She just lost her brother" Rosalie spoke up.

"I'm sorry for your loss" Doctor O'Neil tried to convey his sympathy but Rosalie was already ushering me out the front door. I was placed in the waiting car into another set of arms. I heard the car door slam.

"Drive" Rosalie yelled. "Here I'll take her back Bella" Rosalie wrapped her arms around me and pulled me back towards her.

"It's going to be alright, its going to work out." Rosalie whispered in my ear while stroking my hair.

The car eventually stopped, I heard the doors open and close. Rosalie picked me up and carried me towards what I assumed was the Cullen's house.

"Sabine I'm so sorry" I could hear Alice while I was nestled close to Rosalie.

"Now's not the time." I heard Carlisle speak.

"Let me take her Rose." Emmett tried to lift me from Rosalie.

"Its fine, just move out of my way." Rosalie pushed through the crowd and placed me on the couch.

"Give her some space" Esme called through the crowd and kneeled in front of me.

Alice sat beside Esme and placed her hand on my knee.

"We will make this right Sabine, I'm so sorry."

The words 'I'm sorry' rushed through me head over and over again. I wanted to scream 'Shut up, shut up' to everyone and just let them leave me alone, but something snapped inside of me. I was extremely angry and I knew who was to blame.

I quickly sat up and looked into Alice's eyes.

"You should be sorry; this is your entire fault."

Alice started to back away.

"I listened to you. I trusted you, and for what? He's gone."

I could feel Jasper trying to calm me down but I tried to fight it. I was too angry.

"I can tell you where he is, we can go. I'll make it up to you. I'm sorry Sabine; I didn't see this coming till it was too late." Alice pleaded with me.

"He came to me this morning Sabine" Carlisle stepped forward remaining calm. I turned and focused on Carlisle.

"We discussed his treatment options and hospice care." Carlisle stepped towards me. "He said he wanted to think about it. He left my office and that was the last I saw or heard from him."

A wave calm washed over me, I felt my knees give.

"Show me what my future looks like." I shouted at Alice. She didn't budge. "Show me what my future looks like now!" I fell to the floor.

All I saw was flashes of loneliness, emptiness.

"We can change this" Alice knelt beside me. "Go after him."

Alice knew she had messed up; she was now trying to write her wrong. I looked at everyone in the room and back at Alice. I could smack myself for being rude to them, there were my family now, they had made a mistake but they had been there supporting me from the start. I took a deep breath and exhaled.

I slowly stood up and once again looked into the faces of my family surrounding me. I looked back to Alice.

"Show me where he is"

A he smile washed over Alice's face as she grabbed my hand and started walking towards the door. I pulled my hand back; Alice turned the smile wiped from her face.

"I'm going alone." I said to Alice.

She closed her eyes and smiled.

"It will work out." Alice open her eyes again. "I'll show you where he is."

I watched Alice's vision of where Adam would be.

"Thank you Alice" I pulled her into a hug.

"So that's it, we are just going to let you go?" Rosalie spoke up.

"Rose don't start." Emmett tried to intervene.

"No, what if something goes wrong. I'm not just going to sit here waiting for a phone call." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Rose I don't want to bring an entourage, and the more time I spend standing here the longer its going to take me to get to Adam."

"Well I'm going if you like it or not. I'll take my own car if I have to."

"Rose you don't even know where you are going" Emmett wrapped his arms around Rosalie.

"Ugh! Fine." Rosalie turned and exited the room in a huff. "But I want regular updates."

"Be safe dear." Esme hugged me.

"Call if you need anything." Carlisle kissed me on the check.

I turned and waved at everyone else.

"Bye." I said as I took off out the door.

I ran all the way to my house so I could puck up my car and some clothing. I knew I had a long drive ahead of my, I hoped that I would have nice weather, as per vampire standards. I didn't want anymore delays.

In Alice's vision I saw Adam in a little diner not to far from the Alaskan border. With my driving I should be able to make it there in a couple of hours. It was too bad it was January, taking my Range Rover didn't give me the same speed as the Audi did.

The entire drive there I went over the different possibilities in my head of what I would say to him. My phone rang a couple of times, one being Alice giving me an update and the rest were Rosalie who was still extremely pissed that I left her behind. All my focus was to go and bring Adam back, though I'm not even sure he would come back.

After a long drive I pulled into a little diner, I got out of my car and inhaled deeply. The familiar smell of Adam flooded my senses, I exhaled with relief.

I walked into the diner as I open the door a little bell chimed signalling my entrance. I quickly glanced around the restaurant looking for Adam. I found him sitting hunched over a menu in the back corner booth.

I quietly walked over to his table and slid into his booth. He didn't even bother to look up.

"How did you find me?" He asked.

"I knew that you wanted to see Alaska." I replied.

"Okay, but still how did you find me?" Adam looked up at me and leaned across the booth.

"Why did you leave?" I avoided his question.

"Your still not answering my question" He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms.

"Does it really matter how I found you, I did and I'm here." I reached across the table and placed my hand on his forearm. "Adam, I couldn't let you leave me. I love you. I want to be with you always."

Adam shook my hand off.

"I don't want you to see me die, I can't bare it. It's why I left my family. It's for your own good."

"I'm stronger than that, we can be together Adam. You just have to trust me."  
Adam's eyes widen.

"Unless you have a way to cheat death, we can't be together."

I looked around the diner, I could hear people's thoughts they were starting to wondering what was happening at our booth.

"Adam I can't talk about it here, can we go somewhere more private." I kept my voice low.

"Sabine just go home. I'm sorry that this isn't going to work out." Adam placed a twenty on the table and proceeded out of the diner. I chased after him and stopped him before he reached his car.

"Do you love me?" I asked him.

"Yes Sabine I do, more than you will ever understand that's why I have to go." Adam reached for the door handle.

"Please just listen to me." I pleaded with him. "After I finish telling you what I have to if you still want to go on without me than I will return back to Prince George."

Adam sighed.

"And where would you like to have this conversation?" Adam placed his hands in his pockets.

I quickly looked around, a little motel across the street caught me eye. It would be sufficient.

"There" I pointed.

We both walked across the street to the motel, I went into the office and paid for the room.

The room was stuffy and filled with furniture from the 60's, complete with the gold shag carpet. Adam followed me in and sat down on the bed.

"Alright, go ahead." Adam encourage.

I closed the door to the room and started to pace. I didn't know where to begin. Adam looked at me impatiently.

"You love me right?" I stopped and looked at him.

"Yes, I told you that before but it doesn't change anything." Adam crossed his legs.

"No matter what?" I started pacing again, how was I suppose to tell him what I was, get him to believe me and most important have him still love me.

"Yes no matter what." From the sound of his voice his patience was wearing thin.

"You say that now…"

"Sabine." Adam yelled at me. "Just say it."

I stopped and looked directly into his eyes.

"It's a lot to take in, and it might be hard to believe but listen to me fully."

"I will." Adam patted the bed beside him encouraging me to sit down. I shock my head and leaned against the dresser.

"I'm not who you think I am." I starred at the floor. "I have been around fro a long time." I glanced up between my lashes. Adam gave me a confusing look. I took a deep breath.

"I was born in London, England in 1908." I didn't even look at Adam; I could just imagine the shock on his face. "I was a horrible child, never listening to my parents. When I was twenty-six I had gone out with a couple of friends, that's when I was attacked. Bitten. I awoke days later to a note and a new life." I took another deep breath. "That was 1934, and I have been frozen at twenty-six for the last seventy-six years." I looked up at him; he was frozen on the bed with his mouth hanging wide open.

"I tried my whole existence to be good. I work in the hospital, I help people. I changed my diet so that I don't hurt anyone." I was still staring at Adam he still hadn't moved.

"Please say something." I moved forward and knelt in front of the bed.

Adam blinked once, than twice and shook his head.

"I don't understand, this doesn't make any sense, you should be dead." He looked at me.

"Technically I am dead." I reached for Adam he pulled away.

"That's not possible."

"My heart doesn't beat, I'm ice cold." I took Adam's hand and placed it over my heart. His eyes went wide and he started to back away.

"What are you?"

"Vampire"

Adam chuckled.

"No really." He laughed again. "I don't see any fangs, its daylight outside and I am pretty sure I have eaten garlic around you." Adam was still laughing.

I stood up and looked around the room, there had to be a way to show him. Adam stopped laughing and looked at me; I gave him a timid smile and ran quickly to one side of the room. When I got there I paused giving Adam the chance to understand what was happening. I then ran to the other side. Adam's eyes followed me the whole time. I slowly walked towards him heading to the nightstand, he continued to follow me.

As I got to the nightstand I grabbed the corner and crumbled it in my hand. Fear washed over Adam's face.

"I feed off of animals, not humans. As you just witness I am extremely fast and strong, and I can't die." I wiped the dust off of my hands and stood in front of Adam.

"Adam I love you, I would never hurt you."

Adam looked down at my hands and took a deep breath.

"Get out." He whispered.

"But Adam."

"Get out." He said a little louder.

"I would never hurt you Adam. Please!" I started to plead.

"I listen to you, now I am asking you to go. Go!"

I turned around and walked out the motel room and headed straight for my car. I sat in my car and flipped open my phone and called Rosalie.

"Sabine." Rosalie eagerly shouted into the phone.

"Hi Rose." I sad very depressed and monotone.

"Oh dear what happen?"

"It's over."

"I'm so sorry. Were you too late?" Rosalie question.

"No, I told him everything, he just, he doesn't." I was stumbling over my words. "I'm coming home."

"We will see you soon"

I hung up the phone and drove away from the diner. Passing the motel I could see Adam looking out the window.

"What else can I do?" I said out loud.

I turned on my CD player and cranked the volume up. It was going to be a long drive home.

* * *


	24. Learning to live

**A/N - Sorry for the long delay. My life has been hectic to say the least. And I have injured my hand so I typed this up on painkillers so if there are gammical errors and what not I appoligize. I have the next two chapters written on paper so hopefully I can get them typed this week.. I am very sorry to have kept you waiting. **

_I do no own twilight or its characters! _

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Learning to live.**

Days passed, the Cullen's kept me busy never being left along. I took bereavement days from work as word got around that I had lost my brother.

I was quite miserable to be around. Emmett tried to cheer me up but much to his dismay it wasn't working. Esme made up one of the guest rooms for me to stay in, after that I never left the room.

Alice much to my persistence not too kept on checking into Adam's future, though she was doing a good job keeping it to herself.

My eyes had turned black, Rosalie tried to convince me to go hunting. I didn't speak I completely ignored her. She wasn't too pleased but she seemed to understand. I listen to the thoughts of the people in the house; the majority of the thoughts were centered on me. Edward knowing I was listening would recall what happen the months after he left Bella for her own good and how he felt when he heard she was dead.

Jasper would send me waves of calm and happiness neither of them working. I felt really bad for Jasper having to feel what I was feeling; I didn't even want to feel what I was feeling. Because I felt that Jasper understood what I was going through I would have silent conversations with him.

On the seventh day of me just sitting in the guest room I could hear commotion going on downstairs. I listen carefully to their thoughts. The consensus was that Alice wanted to go to my house. Alice thoughts of course were blocked. It was obvious that she hadn't told anyone why she was going to my house, Rosalie was furious. I focused and sent everyone a message.

'_Let her go'_

I could tell when my message was received the commotion downstairs halted immediately. I heard someone turn on their heels and sprint upstairs, I knew it was Rosalie that was the first time she had heard my voice in a week. IT was the first time for everyone minus Jasper.

"Sabine" Rosalie barged through the door to the bedroom, nearly taking it off its hinges. She came and knelt in front of my.

"Let Alice go." I whispered. "She can pick up some clothes too."

'_Will do.'_ Alice thought.

"Sabine are you feeling better? Do you want to hunt?" Rosalie asked.

I shook my head.

"I'm just going to lie down. Let me know when Alice gets back." I lied down on the bed placing my head on the pillow.

Rosalie stood up.

"I'm here for you Sabine; all you have to do is call." She walked up to me and kissed me on the forehead. "Things will work out, you'll see." Rosalie turned and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

It wasn't like Rosalie to be optimistic.

A couple more days had passed and Alice has still not returned. I started to realize, though I felt my life wasn't worth living anymore I had worked too hard to get to where I am today to let it all just disappear. I had heard Edward's thoughts about the Volturi but he was quick to discourage it. He told me how Aro wanted him to be on the guard because of his gift so they wouldn't destroy him and since I have a similar gift he would not destroy me.

It was about two weeks since I had returned to the Cullen's when I headed downstairs and walked in to the living room. Emmett and Rosalie were watching TV, Esme was floating around dusting. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"I'm a little thirsty." I spoke extremely timid. "I was thinking about going hunting."

Rosalie jumped from the couch and was over to me in a flash.

"We will come with you." She glanced over at Emmett who was slowly getting up off the couch.

I nodded my head and turned to Esme.

"Esme"

"Yes dear?"

"Could you tell Carlisle when he returns that I would like to speak to him." I started heading towards the door.

"Of course Sabine, I'm glad you're feeling better." Esme smiled.

"It's bearable" I hung my head down.

"Alright then." Rosalie looped her arm around me and started leading me out the door. "You coming Em?" She shouted over her shoulder.

I head Emmett grumble and march his way to where Rose and I were standing.

"You up for running Jelly bean?" Emmett playfully punched me in the arm.

"I guess." I replied never once smiling.

Both Rosalie and Emmett stared at me.

"Well no time like the present." I let go of Rosalie and started running.

It felt good to finally feed, my strength had return and everything was so much clearer.

On the way back to the house I was focusing no returning to work. It has already been two weeks; I had missed seven shifts at the hospital. I was so deep in thought that I almost missed the fact that Rosalie and Emmett suddenly stopped.

I whipped around and met up with them.

"What is it?" I asked

Emmett was huddled in a crouch in front of Rosalie. Rose had pulled out her phone and was talking quickly into it.

"Yes it's the same one." Rosalie whispered into the receiver. "Okay we will do that, see you soon." Rose flipped the phone closed.

Emmett raised one of his eyebrows slightly.

"We are to head straight home." Rosalie looked between Emmett and me.

I quickly scanned the area there was no immediate threat but the smell of vampire was fresh.

"Let's go then." I encouraged them, both Rosalie and Emmett nodded.

We ran at full speed back to the house, from Rosalie's thoughts we were to meet with Carlisle.

As we approached the house we could hear Edward, Jasper and Carlisle arguing.

"We should make our presence known and ask them to move on." Jasper spoke.

"It has posed no threat to us." Carlisle said sternly.

"It broke into Sabine's house, I would consider that a threat." Edward interjected.

Rosalie, Emmett and I slowed our run down to a walk as we entered the house.

"Edward we don't know what it wants and there is no reason to be hasty, it might simply be curious we are a rather large coven."

We entered the room, Carlisle was sitting in the large lounge chair, Jasper was leaning against the wall while Edward was pacing. Jasper winked at me as I walked in the room.

"What are we waiting for?" Emmett asked.

"There is no need to rush into things. This nomad has not harmed us or brought its self or us any attention."

The room looked disappointed; Emmett was always up for a fight. Carlisle stood and walked towards me.

"You wanted to talk?" He asked putting his hands on my shoulders. I nodded. "We will go to my office."

I followed Carlisle upstairs to his office; we could still hear the boys arguing about the nomad downstairs. None of them would dare go behind Carlisle and attack.

Carlisle shut the door behind us as we walked into his office. I took a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"I'm thinking about returning to work." I said softly as Carlisle sat in his chair. "I wanted your opinion to see if I am fit to return to work."

Carlisle leaned back in his chair and looked like he was deep in thought. I blocked out his thoughts.

"You have been through a lot, you were changed when you fell in love with Adam and it doesn't' just change back." Carlisle leaned forwards. "Sabine you are a very different vampire; you experience emotions and events differently. Though you have handle this event extremely well I think you need more time."

I hung my head down. I was upset that Carlisle has said this but as much as I didn't want to believe it he was right. Carlisle always was. I looked back up.

"What about work?" I asked.

Carlisle leaned back again.

"There are two options. One you take an extended leave, hopefully they will let you or two you quit."

My eyes grew wide at the sound of the word quit.

"You can reapply when things have settled down and you are ready."

My faced relaxed and I nodded.

"What do you believe is the best option Carlisle?"

"Quit. Spend time here. Here you will be surrounded by family and we can help you get through this."

I got up from my chair.

"Thank you Carlisle." I turned towards the door.

"You're welcome Sabine." Carlisle remained seated at his desk as I exited his office and proceeded to my room down the hall.

I mulled over the thought of quitting my job. It was not something I wanted to do, getting to where I was in my career took time and patience. I didn't particularly like the idea of starting back at the beginning.

Carlisle was right though, I did need to take some time how ever long that might be and just focus on me. I had made my way into my room and was standing at the window looking down upon the yard.

Jake and Nessie were lying on a blanket under a nearby tree. It looked at my angle that they were completing there homework. Jacob constantly played with Nessie's hair. Bella was in the garden with Esme making sure the snow hadn't gotten to their bulbs. By looking out at the yard you would have never suspected that it was February. I heard footsteps approach my door.

"Come in."

The door open, I turned around.

"After hearing Carlisle and your thoughts I wanted to ask if you would like us to get something's from your house." Edward stepped in my room.

"You should try a little harder not to listen." I walked away from the window and sat on my couch.

"I'll try." Edward sat on the arm of the sofa.

"Alice still hasn't returned?" I asked.

"No and I don't think she will be back for a while."

"Is she okay?"

"Ya, she checks in with Jasper every couple of days. He is quite upset that she didn't take him with her."

I thought for a minuet about Jasper and how he must be feeling without Alice around. Edward cleared his throat.

"So would you like us to bring over some of your belongings?" Edward looked over to me.

"Yes that would be nice." The thought of clean clothes on my body made me smile.

"Okay I will get the guys together and head over there." Edward stood up and headed towards the door. "Oh Sabine."

"Yes Edward."

"You need not to worry about starting over if you quit. We have someone who gets us the appropriate paperwork when we move from town to town." Edward smiled. "You should give Carlisle an answer soon."

Edward exited the room closing the door behind him. Edward was right, Carlisle was right. I place my head in my hands and listened for Carlisle. I could hear his thoughts so I knew he was not far.

'_Carlisle, can I speak to you for a moment again.'_ I spoke in Carlisle's thoughts.

'_Of course, I will be right there.'_ Carlisle replied in thought.

Minuets later Carlisle arrived at my door.

"Come in." I called.

"You called?" Carlisle walked in.

"What will happen to my house?" I asked.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"If I'm living here, what happens to my house?" I clarified.

"We will move all your belongings here, if there are too large we can put them in storage." Carlisle walked over to the window. "As for the house its self, we can either sell it or keep it that is up to you."

I thought for a second, even though I loved that house I really had no use for it. Especially since I would be living with the Cullen's.

"I'll sell it." I spoke up.

"Only if you're sure."

"If I'm going to be living here there is no need for the house."

"Alright then we will get right to it." Carlisle started to back away from the window.

"Okay." I said hesitantly.

"Is that all Sabine?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I have come to the decision to quit the hospital." I stared out the window.

"I think that is a wise choice, and when you are ready we will get you right back into it." Carlisle gave a reassuring smile.

"Thank you Carlisle."

"Anytime Sabine, you know that."

Carlisle turned and walked out of the room. It was no more than a minuet when Esme came knocking at my door.

"Come in Esme." I looked at the door and watched it open as she walked in.

"Carlisle told me, are you alright?" Esme walked towards me.

I moved on the couch so she had room to sit.

"It's hard. This last year had just completely turned my life upside down."

Esme sat.

"I know, you have been through a lot, but I'm glad that the path you have chosen led you to us."

"Thank you Esme." I smiled. "It's nice to finally have a family."

"And we always will be. Now on to more pressing things." Esme patted my leg and stood up from the couch looking around the room.

"This guest room was only used for when Carmen and Eleazar came to visit. Now since it is going to be your room we need to redecorate." Esme clapped her hands together.

"Oh Esme you really don't have to do that."

"I know, but this is my favourite part." Esme smiled. "Now if you want to keep it the same style as what you have in your house that's fine, if not we can get you new furniture and what not. I'm sure Alice would love an excuse to go shopping."

Esme had taken out her measuring tape and was floating around the room measuring stuff.

A change might be good, but what style to go with I was not sure.

"Esme." I called.

Esme stopped measuring the window.

"I think a change would be good, but I'm not sure what I would like."

"That's fine Sabine, I will put together a couple ideas and we can go from there. First I have a couple of questions."

"Shoot!"

"What do you want your room to be?" Esme asked.

"My sanctuary. A place of peace. Where I can come to read, listen to music and relax."

Esme nodded her head.

"Do you want a bed? I know you had one in your last house."

"Yes I would like a bed. It helps me relax. Brings me a sense of normalcy."

"Alright, well I think I have what I need. I will find you later when I have more." Esme place her measuring tape in her pocket.

"Thank you Esme, for everything."

Esme winked and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

I got up and walked back over to the window. Edward was sitting on the porch with Bella sitting on his lap. They were both watching Nessie.

It was hard to be in this house so surrounded by love, but at the same time you felt at peace in someway.

Days passed, Esme had taken me into town to get furniture and supplies for my new bedroom. Carlisle had spoken with the hospital board and handed in my resignation. Life was becoming a lot simpler.

Rosalie and the rest of the Cullen kids minus Alice headed to school everyday leaving Esme and I around the house.

All the guys had packed up my house and were preparing to sell it. They had brought all my belongings over. What I didn't need was either sold or put in storage.

Esme and I were painting my room when I decided to ask her about Alice.

"Esme." I placed the roller in the paint.

"Yes." Esme stretched on her tippy toes to get the top of the wall.

"Where's Alice?"

Esme brought her roller down and placed it in the paint tray.

"I don't know Sabine, but knowing Alice she is doing the right thing."

"But aren't you worried?" I was worried, how could she just take off and with no real warning. Poor Jasper.

"This isn't the first time Alice has taken off Sabine." I stared at Esme in surprise.

"The last time she took Jasper. She has her reasons, we need to have faith. She will return." Esme picked up her roller and started painting again.

The rest of the day was very quiet. I could hear Esme's thoughts, they were extremely sad. She missed Alice dearly and wanted her to return home very soon.


	25. Already gone

**A/N - Back to shorter chapters sorry the last one was so long. This will be the last update this week as I have court tomorrow and my writing hasn't been flowing like it normally does. Anyways thank you all for your kind words.. let me know what you think of this one.. I am curious on a part! Plz R&R~ **

_I do not own twilight or its characters.. (just incase you thought things changed)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 25 – Already gone.**

It was now the end of March and I had settled into a very comfortable routine. Living with the Cullen's was just like being apart of a large family. Though I was physically older than Esme and Carlisle, I still viewed them as parental figures.

One morning I was sitting in the living room, there was a scramble to get everyone to school. Nessie and Jake had slept in and where being yelled at by Bella. Rosalie had changed her outfit numerous times.

Everyone was rushing to get out of the house; the only person who stood motionless was Jasper. It had been over a month since Alice had left and it was really taking its toll on him. I had a nagging feeling that I was the reason she had been gone so long. Jasper shot me a look almost as if he could read my mind.

'_I know you're worrying, it's not your fault.'_ Jasper thought.

Edward looked at both of us.

'_Don't let them leave.'_ I heard a voice in my head, it was very faint but I could still hear it.

I gave Edward a questioning look. He shrugged his shoulders.

'_I'm on my way, don't tell them. Just stall.'_ I heard the voice again. It was getting louder so the thought was getting closer.

Butterflies swarmed my stomach as I realized who it could be.

'_Alice?'_ I thought hoping Edward could confirm my suspicions.

'_It's possible but the voice is to faint to really tell.'_ Edward started pacing back and forth figuring out ways to stall.

'_Please stall, please stall.'_ I heard the voice again, it was Alice I was sure of it.

I leapt up from the couch and ran to the front door. Jasper followed me wondering why I was in a good mood all of a sudden.

"Sabine." Jasper put his hand on my shoulder. I open the door and waited.

Minuets passed and nothing happen.

'_Could I have thought I heard the voice?'_ Edward stopped pacing and looked at me.

'_I'm sorry.'_ I thought. I looked at the floor.

Esme walked into the foyer.

"What are you all standing around for? You're going to be late."

I looked up to Jasper whose hand was still on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him.

"I don't know what it was that made you so excited but I'm sorry it didn't follow through." Jasper turned away and grabbed his bag from the front foyer.

At that moment it all happened so fast. Jasper stiffen, I had turned around just in time to see the little pixie fly through the air and land on Jasper's back.

I wasn't crazy, Alice was back. Jasper swung Alice around and was kissing her passionately. It was an intimate moment between the two of them but it didn't seem to matter to the rest of the family.

Amongst the commotion Esme asked me to call Carlisle back he had just left moments before for his shift at the hospital.

Soon enough everyone was surrounding Alice asking questions. Carlisle arrived minuets later and quickly calmed everyone down.

"Alice I'm sure everyone has questions for you." Carlisle looked at all of us. "Are you ready to answer them?"

Alice released herself from Jasper and jumped down.

"I guess I owe everyone an explanation" Alice squeezed Jasper's hand.

"Let's take this to the dinning room." Edward suggested.

"I suppose I should call the school regarding your absences." Esme disappeared into the kitchen.

I listen into Alice's thoughts as we made our way to the dinning room. Her thoughts were all over the place from her and Jasper to different locations she had been while she was away. Alice looked at me and gave me a timid smile, she knew I was reading into her thoughts and she was trying to block them as best as possible.

Everyone was sitting around the table when Esme came in from the kitchen and took her seat beside Carlisle. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"The floor is yours Alice."

Alice smiled.

"I'm sorry for leaving but it was necessary."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. I leaned forward.

"Why Alice?" I question.

"For you." Everyone turned and looked at me; their thoughts were so loud I couldn't tune them out. I brought me hands up to my temples.

"What do you mean?" I spoke through the yelling going on in my head.

"I know I messed up with you and Adam. I had to fix it and I know you didn't want me to interfere."

I stood up from my chair sending it flying backwards.

"You had no right Alice, I told." I paused. "I asked you not to and you deliberately went out of your way to ruin not only my life but his."

"Sabine let Alice talk." Carlisle scolded.

"No, I have had enough of this. I'm sick of this." I turned to head out the door.

Jacob grabbed me with his burning hand.

"Get your paws off of me dog." I shoved his hand away and proceeded to walk out the door. I could hear Rose chuckle, the last thing I heard before breaking into a run was Esme saying let her go.

The breeze felt amazing on my face as I ran through the forest. I didn't want to stop but unfortunately running wasn't going to leave my problems behind. I slowed down as I approached a clearing; it was a perfect overcast day. One that would have been spent doing many activities. Instead my life was filled with emptiness, where before I would find purpose now I would see it as a daunting chore.

I jumped up to the nearest branch of the tree above me to sit. I patted the legs of the jeans I was wearing.

"Dang it." I said out loud. "I forgot my flippen cell phone."

I placed my head in my hands.

'_Could anything else go wrong?'_ I thought.

Just then I heard a tree branch snap from below me, I immediately froze. I sniffed the air.

'_Vampire.'_ I thought.

Carlisle didn't want us to approach this nomad but I was in an extremely irritable mood and this particular vampire was becoming infuriating.

"Show yourself." I called out.

"You first." A female voice from across the clearing called.

I shifted my weight on the branch preparing myself if I need to attack.

"You broke into my house." I rebottled.

"That is correct, but I didn't take anything." The voice got closer to the clearing.

"You owe me a door." Anger filled my voice.

"Sorry about that." The female vampire stepped out into the clearing.

She had jet black hair that fell past her shoulders, it was dead straight. It looked like she weighed about 115lbs to her 5'5 frame. Her eyes were blood red; she obviously feed in the traditional manner.

"Your turn." She called to me from the clearing.

I jumped down from the tree branch I was on and walked towards.

"There, that's not so bad now is it?" She put her hands on her hips.

I continue to shorten the distance between us.

"Blood hell." She shouted. "Your eyes."

"It's nice to meet you too." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry but I have never met anyone with your eye colour. My name is Teagan." She held out her hand.

Her thoughts broke through.

'_Shake it, shake my hand. What is she waiting for shake it.'_

"I'm Sabine." I put both of my hands in my pocket, refusing to shake her hand.

Teagan dropped her hand and placed it back on her hip.

"So Sabine how come your eyes are golden and not red?" Teagan starred into my eyes like she was looking for the answer.

"I feed off of animals."

"Animals?" Teagan tossed her head back and laughed. "Like bears?"

"So what are you doing in this area?" I asked trying to change the topic.

Teagan's laughter subsided.

"I was passing through when I smelt a lot of vampires in the area and I got curious. How many are in your coven?"

"There are eleven of us." I included Jacob cause Carlisle like to call us a family rather than a coven and Jacob was family.

"Eleven?" Teagan replied in shock. "I would like to meet the rest of your coven."

'_I wonder if any of them have gifts I haven't acquired.'_

Teagan's thoughts took me back, this vampire didn't sound like one we wanted to get to know.

"I don't think that is a good idea." I replied. "And I think it would be best if you moved on."

Teagan sighed.

"If you think its best." Teagan turned in the direction she came. "I will be back though. Till then good day Sabine." She nodded her head and took off.

I waited till she was out of sight before I headed home.

There was something in her thoughts that didn't sit well with me. I could only hope that she was moving on from the area and she would no longer be a bother to the Cullen's anymore.

I didn't return to the Cullen's house till well after dark, I even avoided the door and came in through my window. As I jumped through and landed very softly on the balls of my feet Rosalie was sitting in the dark on my sofa.

"What do you want Rose?" I walked into my closet to put on some fresh clothes.

"You took off." The anger seeped from Rosalie's voice.

"I didn't want to listen to Alice. I still don't." I pulled a new shirt over my head. "She put Jasper through unbearable pain, she caused Esme to worry. For what? Me? Not worth it." I slipped into a new pair of jeans and walked out of the closet.

"That's where you're wrong Sabine, you are worth it."

"Rose you are full of it." I sat down at my desk and turned my computer on.

"Sabine enough of this." Rosalie leapt from the couch towards me causing me to fall back on my chair.

"Excuse me!" I screamed as I kicked her off of me causing her to hit the wall.

Rosalie got up crouched in front of me and growled.

"If you would just listen to people." She hissed through her teeth.

"One minuet you're telling me to move on, next you're telling me to keep hope. Make up your mind cause you are giving me a headache." I spat back at her.

"Well if you would just shut up long enough to listen." Rosalie rose from her crouch, I followed suit. I didn't want to fight with her; I didn't want to fight with anyone.

"Sabine." Rosalie's voice was soft. "Alice found him, he's very sick. He doesn't have long but this is your chance." Rosalie started to walk towards me.

Anger boiled within me. _'Great' _I thought tell me this so when I finally reach him he's already dead. Like this isn't punishment enough. Can't people just leave me alone? I grabbed my head, this was too much.


	26. Fate

**A/N - Hey everyone I am really sorry it has been so long since I updated! My life just wasn't going as plan and my creative writting just seemed to stop! Good news though its back and I am posting this chapter the next will be up in a couple days. **

**My deepest appoligies! **

**Remember I do not own twilight or its characters!

* * *

**

**Chapter 26 – Fate**

I continued to stare at Rosalie because of our commotion just moments before the rest of the family was at the door.

"That is cruel Rose; I didn't think you could stoop that low." I spat at her.

"Stop being so stubborn." She grabbed a picture from my shelf and chucked it at me. I held out my hand and grabbed it.

"Sabine she's not lying." Alice made her way to the front of the gathering.

"Ugh…What are you doing here? Can't you people understand how to leave me alone." I placed the picture frame on my desk.

Esme pushed her way through and walked right up to me. She placed her hand on my shoulder and turned to everyone.

"Can you all give us a minuet?" Esme address her children.

They all nodded and mumbled yes as they left the room closing the door behind them.

"Now dear." Esme turned towards me. "Let's sit down."

Esme led me towards the couch where we both sat down. I took a deep breath, the last thing I needed to do was snap at Esme since I had already snapped at everyone else. I closed my eyes and placed my head in my hands.

"It's okay dear." Esme rubbed my back.

I started to cry, dry sobs. I tried to stop but I was unable to control it. Esme wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into her chest. She kept on repeating its going to be okay while stroking my hair.

"How is it going to be okay Esme? I feel like I'm on a rollercoaster. Just when I think I have gotten a hold of things everything gets messed up again." I mumbled into her shirt.

"I know." She whispered, still stroking my hair.

"Sometimes I wonder if it would just be better for everyone if I didn't exist."

Esme pushed me away from her chest and looked me in the eye.

"Don't you ever say that!" She yelled. "The world is a better place because you are in it." Esme's eyes went black, I had never seen her this angry.

"Promise me Sabine, promise me!" Esme shook me.

"I'm sorry Esme, I promise." I hung my head ashamed of what I had just done.

"Okay." Esme pulled me into a hug. "I just can't loose any of you."

"I'm sorry." I apologized again.

"It's alright Sabine, we want you to be happy as well and we are trying. That's why Carlisle and Edward are gone."

I pulled away from Esme.

"Carlisle is gone?" I question.

"Yes, he and Edward left after Alice told us what she found out."

I hadn't stayed for what Alice has to say I had taken off and ran into the other vampire.

"Where did they go?" I asked Esme hopping she would tell me.

"Now please don't get mad Sabine, we do things out of love and we want you to be happy."

I gave Esme a questioning look. She swallowed hard.

"They have gone to bring Adam home."

"What!" I jumped up from the couch.

"Sabine calm." Esme slowly rose from the couch.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"When Alice left she found him in a hospital in Whitehorse. She talked to him, I don't know what specifically she said to him but in the end he agreed to come back here and have Carlisle look after him."

"Does he know?" I walked back to the couch and sat down.

"That's an Alice question. I'm sure she would be happy to answer them, should I call her?"

I nodded my head.

"Alice." Esme called.

My door open and Alice entered followed by Jasper.

"Jasper?" I question.

"To keep you calm, your wond a little too tight." He smiled.

I nodded in agreement with Jasper. Esme sat beside me on the couch, Jasper sat on the end of the bed, leaving Alice dancing around.

"So Alice what did you tell Adam?"

"When I arrived he didn't know who I was. I told him that I was Carlisle's daughter and a friend of yours. He was very confused on why I was there and how I found him." Alice rolled her eyes. "I told him I had a special talent like yours. He got it right away, smart kid there. Anyways I told him that you have been miserable without him."

"Hey!" I interrupted Alice.

"Well it's true."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"So it turns out he had been missing you too. He had kept all these journals and letters address to you. Anyways I told him he should come back to Prince George. He was hesitant saying that he was to sick and it was to late blah, blah, blah. I reminded him that Carlisle is a doctor, so he agreed."

My mouth hung open.

"Emmett, Rose and Bella are setting up his room. Edward went with Carlisle and they should be back in a couple hours. "Alice couldn't contain her excitement she was bouncing up and down.

I just sat there speechless.

"Well?" Alice nudged me.

Thoughts flooded my head. What happens if he doesn't love me? What is he looks different? How can I talk to him? Do I still see if he wants to be changed?

More and more questions entered my head faster than I had answers for them.

"Sabine." Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder I felt a wave of calm go through me body.

"There is no need to be worried we are all here for you and we will take this one step at a time."

Jaspers words along with the wave of calm seem to do the trick.

I looked up at Jasper.

"Thank you." I whispered.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come it." Esme called.

The door open and Bella stood in the doorway.

"Just wondering if Sabine is available to help us so we don't have to wait for Carlisle to get back."

Everyone looked at me.

"Help with what?" I asked Bella.

"The medical equipment."

That's right this is the stuff that is needed to keep Adam alive, to extend his life or to keep him alive till we turn him. Either way this stuff is important.

"I'll be right there." I said to Bella.

"Thanks." She turned around and headed down the hall.

"No need to rush Sabine." Esme said.

"She's right, I don't see them returning till about noon." Alice danced towards me.

'_Noon'_ I thought, I glared over to my clock. It was just past three am, couple hours my ass. I sighed.

"If you keep busy time will pass faster." Alice suggested.

I rolled my eyes.

"Alice time moves at the same speed. Unless you have a new talent you haven't told us about."

Everyone laughed. Alice gave us her best pout face and put her hands on her hips before laughing.

The mood felt lighter in the room and I didn't need Jasper to tell me that.

"Well." Esme got up. "I'm going to make sure the boys didn't destroy anything." She smiled at Jasper. "Come when you're ready Sabine." Esme floated out the door.

The room was quiet after Esme left. Alice's thoughts were centered on if I was still mad at her.

"Yes Alice I am still angry with you." I looked at Jasper.

"You won't be for long." Alice gloated.

"The why are you worrying?" I tried very hard to keep my anger in check but Alice was testing my patience.

"Alice I think we should give Sabine sometime alone with her thoughts." Jasper held out his hand for Alice. Alice took his hand and started walking towards the door.

"I'll see you later Sabine." Alice waved.

As much as I missed her when she was gone she is still a lot to take in.

I got up from the sofa and closed the door.

I know I told Bella that I would be there shortly to help with the set up of the medical equipment but I needed time to myself. Time to process what just happen and what will be coming.

Rosalie knocked on my door at seven thirty in the morning. I had been so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't realize time passing.

"Everything okay in here?" Rosalie asked as she walked in.

"Yes sorry, I was thinking and lost track of the time." I walked towards the door.

"No worries. Alice said this would be a good time to come and get you."

I nodded my head.

"Point me in the right direction."

I followed Rosalie out of the room and down the stairs to Adams make-shit hospital room.

Bella and Alice were floating around the room moving furniture; Jasper and Emmett were bringing in boxes from the garage. Esme came up behind me.

"So where would you like to start?" Esme knowing full well that I would be the best person to set up all the equipment, not that they weren't capable just it was more practical.

I looked around the room reading the different labels on the boxes.

Carlisle had thought of everything, I would have to remember to thank him later.

"Just let us know how you would like us to help." Alice skipped over to me.

"Umm." I looked around. "I guess we can start by unloading these boxes" I pointed to a set of boxes in the corner that contained the stands that the equipment needs to be placed on.

We got to work right away, unloading boxes, putting the different equipment together. It wasn't taking very long with five vampires working at top speed.

An hour and thirty-two minuets had passed when Alice dropped the box she was holding. Her vision of future events flooded my mind. Carlisle and Edward were just over an hour away when Adam's health takes a turn for the worse.

I quickly ran to the phone, I fumbled as I picked it up and dialled Carlisle's mobile. Alice flipped open her cell and called Edward. The phone ringed and ringed until the voicemail picked up.

"No answer." I said as I slammed the phone done and looked at Alice. She closed her cell phone and shook her head.

"I can't get a hold of Edward either."

"What's happening Alice?" Jasper asked looking between both Alice and I.

"Is Edward alright?" Bella's voice cracked.

"It's Adam." I spoke up. "From Alice's vision it doesn't look like he will make it here." My voice was sombre.

"Carlisle will turn him." Rosalie pushed Alice to get beside me.

"We don't know that Rosalie." Alice tried to step out of the way.

"He has to." I pleaded.

"I'm sure Carlisle will do the right thing Sabine." Esme tried to reassure me.

"I can't lose him again Rose, I can't." I picked up the phone and tried to call Carlisle again.


	27. Silence

**A/N - As promised here is the next chapter! Please R & R! thanks again! **

**I do not own Twilight or its characters! Sadly I know!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27 – Silence**

Could anything else go wrong? Since I had met Adam it had been as if some higher poser was telling us not to be together.

"Can we reach them before it's too late?" I asked Alice.

I thought that if I could be there when this all went down it would make it easier, I could be proactive. I couldn't just sit around the house waiting and wondering what the outcome was. I had to try.

Alice stared off into the distance obviously checking my future.

"Yes." Alice blinked twice. "If we leave now we can get to them about thirty minuets before."

"What are we waiting for?" Rosalie grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the garage.

"Take the Mercedes." Esme called.

"Alice." I turned to look at her. "You have to come."

Alice nodded and followed Rose and I to the car. I grabbed the keys from the wall and rushed to the Mercedes. Jasper beat me there and held out his hand.

"You are in no shape to drive." Jasper blocked the door.

"Move!" I yelled at him.

"Sabine you're not going to win this one. Get in the back." I tried to stare Jasper down but Rosalie came and grabbed my shoulders.

"We don't have time for this Sabine." She opened the back door.

I tossed the keys to Jasper.

"Thank you." He tilted his head and swiftly got into the car.

Once everyone was in, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and me he floored it out of the garage and down the driveway.

I stared out the window trying not to focus on Alice's visions. Rosalie was on her cell phone trying to call Carlisle or Edward. Every time she would get the answering machine, she would hang up and try again.

Everyone had there jobs to do except me, I was left to my thoughts. I watched the trees go by out the window, every so often catching a glimpse of wildlife. I kept chanting to myself 'we're going to make it; we're going to make it.' Alice brought me out of my little trance when she screamed.

"Make a left now!"

Jasper followed Alice's command and turned down a dirt road.

"Alice what's going on?" Rosalie asked while still trying to reach either Edward or Carlisle on their mobiles.

"There is an accident up ahead; we wouldn't have been able to get through." Alice looked back at Rosalie and me.

"Does this change the time line Alice?" I asked.

Alice nodded her head, "We will be cutting it close."

"But can we still make it?"

"They are stuck in traffic cause of the accident; they are further away then where we would have originally intercepted them. Also because of the road closure we are going to have to run." Alice turned to Jasper. "Make a right up here."

Moments later Jasper made a right onto another dirt road.

"How far Alice?" Jasper asked.

"This road runs parallel to the highway. About sixty clicks, there will be an abandon barn. We can pull in and park there. "

Jasper pushed down harder on the gas peddle not that it had any further down to go. I could hear the urgency in his thoughts; he was feeding off my emotions. Never a good combination.

For the next fifteen minuets the car ride was silent, minus the tapping of Rosalie's fingers redialling Carlisle's and Edward's phones. Alice sat in the front with her eyes closed. Just as the barn came in view Carlisle answered his phone.

"Rose!" Carlisle's voice on the other end was urgent.

"Carlisle it's about time you answered your phone." Alice held out her hand for the phone. "Speak to Alice." Rosalie handed the phone to Alice.

"Carlisle we are almost at your location."

Jasper made a sharp right turn into the driveway of the barn.

"Adam won't make it!" Alice screamed into the phone, I had clearly missed what Carlisle had said, I was itching to start running when Jasper pulled the car around behind the barn. I nearly took the door off when the car stopped. I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation between Alice and Carlisle but I followed her in to the wooded forested area.

The four of us ran until Alice stopped. I could see the light coming through the thinning of the trees. I knew we must be close to the highway.

'_We're here'_ Alice thought.

'_On our way.'_ Edward replied.

"They're on there way." I told everyone.

I started to move forward, Alice grabbed me and shook her head. I held very still looking in the direction Alice saw them coming. As much as I could smell them Alice told me it was imperative to wait. Moments later Carlisle and Edward appeared carrying Adam. Alice let go as Carlisle gently placed Adam on the ground.

I was instantly kneeling beside him.

"The fluid is building up in his lungs, he can barely breath." Edward said addressing everyone.

'_Tell her I love her and that I'm sorry'_ Adam thought.

I looked up from Adam to Edward, Edward looked down to Adam.

"She can hear you too." Edward smiled.

'_Can you all read minds?'_ Adam looked at both Edward and I.

"Nope just the two of us." I said to Adam.

He tried to take a deep breath in, it sounded like he was drowning.

"We don't have much time." Alice spoke up.

I looked into Adam's eyes.

'_Unlike Edward I can place thoughts in people's heads, like I am doing now. Only you can hear me. I love you so much and living in this world for a hundred and one years. I couldn't see spending one more year without you. What I am going to ask you now is your choice; please hear me out before you think anything. Would you spend eternity with me? This means you would never die, I would turn you into a vampire, which will be extremely painful. If you do not want this then Carlisle and I will make your last moments as comfortable as possible. I know I'm not giving you much time to think. I'm sorry!'_ I cupped my hand to his face. Adam's breathing was becoming more laboured.

'_Will you stay with me?'_ Adam asked.

"I will never leave your side."

'_Okay, change me.'_

I leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"I'm sorry." I then reached down and sunk my teeth into his neck.

The warmth of his blood as it hit the back of my throat satisfied me like no other. As that thought crossed my mind I heard Alice scream and something solid crashed into me.

As I rolled backwards into a crouch position Edward and Jasper were blocking me from Adam.

I hissed at them.

"You were going to kill him." Edward spitted back.

Behind Edward and Jasper I could see Carlisle finishing the job I started.

"We need to get him back to the house." Carlisle stood up and turned around.

I started to walk towards Adam.

"Jasper take Sabine in Edward's car." Carlisle tossed the keys to Jasper.

I lunged towards Carlisle, Edward grabbed me.

"I promised him I wouldn't leave him." I screamed.

"Rose maybe you should go to." Rosalie nodded at Carlisle and made her way over to me.

"Sabine this is for the best, you need to calm down before you are near him."

"Jasper they will be opening the highway in seventeen minuets." Alice jumped up and kissed Jasper on the cheek.

Jasper took one arm and Rosalie the other; they lifted me just off the ground and started running towards the highway, and far away from Adam.

They slowed down as we neared the tree line, Rosalie and Jasper put me down but Rose never let go of me.

"The car is about two hundred yards ahead." Jasper announced, he looked at his watch. "We still have seven minuets before they open the highway."

Jasper was looking through the trees to the other cars parked on the highway.

"We didn't think this one through." Rose spoke up. "The people are going to notice different people getting into the car."

"Alice would have seen that." Jasper replied.

He was probably right Alice wouldn't knowingly send us into a difficult situation.

"We should run at human speed to the car." I suggested. It was the only idea I could come up with.

"Anyone got anything better?" Rosalie asked.

Both Jasper and I shook out heads.

"Alright then." Rosalie pulled me close to the tree line. "On the count of three. One, two… three." Rosalie, Jasper and I took off running at human pace towards Edwards Volvo.

When we reached the car I carefully listen to the thoughts of the humans around me. Nothing, they were all to caught up in there own little worlds they didn't notice us at all.

I laid down in the backseat finally being able to reflect on the events that just happen. Jasper started the engine and placed the car in drive, our seventeen minuets was up and the highway was being reopened.

I closed my eyes and let my thoughts wander to how Adam was doing. It pained me to be away from him knowing that what he was going trough I put him in. I was curious if one of the reasons I was sent away from Adam was because I can read his thoughts and it would be too painful for me or if it was because of the bloodlust.

I didn't crave Adam's blood anymore. Since I had bitten him I had become lethargic which I found very strange since it is said that human blood makes us stronger.

I sat up in the backseat.

"Jasper" I said.

"Yes." Jasper looked in the rear-view mirror at me.

"When drinking human blood it is supposed to make you stronger correct?"

"Yes." Jasper said hesitantly.

"I don't feel well." I shook my head something wasn't right, I actually felt sick. My stomach turned and I felt what colour was left in my face drain.

Rosalie turned around.

"Oh Sabine! Look at your eyes."

Jasper quickly turned around and glanced at me, he turned back facing the road and grabbed his cell phone. Rosalie held out a mirror so I could see my eyes.

I screamed. My eyes were blue! Blue? Why blue?

"Rose what does this mean?" I ask franticly.

"I don't know."

Jasper quickly turned off the highway and down a dirt road.

"Oh no." I shouted as I felt my stomach heave and I proceeded to throw up blood all over the interior of Edwards Volvo, worse yet all over Rosalie.

"Bloody hell!" Rosalie cursed.

Jasper quickly pulled over. I closed my eyes and slumped back into the seat.

"Sabine." Jasper was yelling at me. "Open your eyes."

All the sounds around me went fuzzy. I felt for the first time since I was changed that I could sleep. In the distance I could hear people yelling, nothing was clear though I felt like I was floating. The feeling didn't last long as I felt to large arms grab me and pull me.

"Sabine I need you to drink." Jasper shook me.

My eyelids were so heavy, I couldn't lift them.

"Sabine." Jasper shook me even harder. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't it almost felt like an outer body experience.

"We need to get her to Carlisle." I heard Jasper say as he lifted me up.

Sounds were starting to become distant again; it felt like the world was slipping away from me.

Is this what death feels like? Can vampires even die this way?

The last thing I heard before I succumbed to silence was Jasper telling Rose to drive faster we didn't have much time.


	28. Bad Dreams

**A****/N - **_Hey super sorry for the really really long delay. Family crap, went back to schoo, got a new computer.. well enough excuses from me.. I am truely sorry!! I hope I still have readers out there! Well quick recap of the last chapter Sabine went to get Adam before it was too late she bit him and now she is extremly sick! Hope that helps if not read that last bit of the last chapter!_

_I have the next chapter written but not typed so I am hoping to get that up in the next couple days. I know where this story is going and there is only a couple chapters left.. which leads me to think should i end it or leave it open for a sequal because there is many options as you will soon find out! I do enjoy this chapter so I hope you do to! Remember I do not own Twilight or its characters! Please read and review!_

_Enjoy_

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Bad Dreams**

The one think we all live for is love. It doesn't matter if you're human or fit into the mythical world. Life is simple we all just want to be loved!

I'm not sure what exactly happen next or in what order. What I do know is that when I got back to the Cullen residence Carlisle was determine to get my strength back up. He had donated blood on hand for Adam. Carlisle had placed a tube down my throat into my stomach and was feeding me the donated blood.

Everyone's thoughts around me were extremely fuzzy but we getting clearer the more blood I drank. It didn't take long for my strength to return.

'_Carlisle.'_ I shouted into his thoughts. Carlisle quickly came into the room.

"I believe it is safe to assume that you want the tube out." Carlisle walked towards me.

I nodded.

"Very well then." Carlisle turned off the drip and quickly pulled the tube out of my stomach.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you. But what happen?"

Carlisle placed the feeding tube in a glass jar and doused it in alcohol and lit it.

"We are not too sure, but strangely enough it seems that you had a reaction to Adam's blood."

It was all coming back to me, my eyes, feeling tired, throwing up in Edward's car.

"Oh Edward is going to kill me." I placed my head in my hands.

"I think you might need to buy him a new car." Carlisle laughed.

"Rose?" I question.

"I think she will be just fine knowing your okay."

It didn't seem like something that would be coming from Rosalie but I shrugged it off. What didn't make sense was that Adam was my singer, why did I react so badly to his blood? How was he reacting to my venom? I jumped down from the bed I was on.

"Where's Adam? How is he? How long was I out? Is the change done?" I fired off my questions at Carlisle.

"He is here; he is right down the hall. Much like your reaction to his blood he is having a different reaction to the venom."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Come I'll show you." Carlisle placed his hand on my lower back and directed me out of the room.

"Just in time." Jasper said standing outside Adam's door, he nodded to me.

I walked in to find Adam lying on a hospital bed, Alice sitting on the chair and Edward leaning against the wall.

"He should be waking up any minuet." Alice got up and floated to my side. "I'm glad to see your feeling better."

I smiled.

"What's going on here?" I looked at everyone.

Alice had said that Adam would be waking up any minute now. His change didn't sound anywhere close to being done.

"We are not sure Sabine." Edward spoke up but was interrupted by Adam opening his eyes.

I held my breath as I watched. His eyes fluttered open, they were blue. A rich cobalt blue. None of us moved as Adam stirred. His heart beat was strong and regular, probably beating at seventy-two beats a minute. His breathing was no longer laboured and his lungs were clear.

"Sabine." Adam called; he was lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm right here." I walked forward and grabbed his hand.

The temperature of his hand startled me; he still was the temperature of an average human.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel amazing. I haven't felt this alive since I was a child." Adam sat up and swung his legs off the bed moving at vampire speed. I jumped back.

"What Sabine? What is it?" Concern washed over Adam's face. I didn't know what to say, everything I was seeing and hearing wasn't making any sense.

Carlisle stepped forward.

"We have a lot to talk about Adam but first are you hungry? Would you like something to eat or drink?"

Adam thought for a moment.

"You know what I am a little hungry do you think I could get a grilled cheese?" Adam smiled at Carlisle.

"What a grilled cheese?" I yelled.

'_Sabine.'_ Carlisle cautioned me with his thoughts. _'We have lots to discuss.'_

Jasper entered the room and placed his hand on my shoulder. Adam gave a questioning look around the room.

"I'll get it." Alice answered and walked out of the room.

Adam quickly jumped down from the table to the balls of his feet.

"Whoa!" Adam said under his breath.

I looked at Carlisle.

"I think I am going to be sick." I grabbed my stomach and fell to the floor.

Everyone was over to me in an instant; Adam pushed Edward out of the way.

"We should take you to the couch." Carlisle spoke.

Jasper went to carry me but Adam beat him to it. He lifted me with no effort at all and followed everyone out to the living room. I stared deep into Adam's eyes as he carried me and ever so gently placed me on the couch. Adam then sat beside me never letting go of my hand.

"Alice." Carlisle called.

"Thirty seconds." I heard Alice from the kitchen.

"Carlisle what's going on?" I asked. Adam squeezed my hand tighter, I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"For what? There's nothing to be sorry for." Adam bent down and kissed me on the forehead.

Alice entered the room with the grilled cheese.

"Mmmm... Smells great." Adam took the place from Alice and took a bite out of the grilled cheese. "Taste great too!"

Adam continued to eat at a speed I have never seen.

Alice sat down next to Jasper just in time for Adam to finish his last bite of the sandwich. Carlisle cleared his throat gathering the attention of the room.

"Sabine and Adam I'm sure you have many questions, and I don't believe I have most of the answers. I have called up some of my old collages and they have no answers either. We have seen nothing like this."

"Unique situations seem to be attracted to us." Rosalie walked into the room she winked at me.

"From what we know right now given that there are still a lot of test that we will need to run and questions we have to answers." Carlisle shook his head. "It seems that you Sabine." Carlisle pointed at me. "Have cured Adam."

I looked at Adam and then back over to Carlisle.

I was speechless my mouth hung open.

"This is only a theory, but it seems that when you drank some of Adam's blood you ingested his cancer. That is what I believe made you so sick, on the other hand your venom healed Adam, leaving some side effects." Carlisle starred at me. I had yet to move, Carlisle turned to Adam.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to do a couple of tests with you."

"No, not at all." Adam squeezed my hand tighter.

At that moment a sinking feeling entered my chest, I pushed it aside as everyone got up and followed Carlisle out of the living room into his study.

Carlisle rummaged through his office pulling out random books, journals and his doctor's bag.

"Adam if you would like to have a seat." Carlisle pointed to a chair in his office. Adam stepped forwards and skipped into the chair. Adam was beaming; there was a stupid grin that couldn't be wiped off his face. On one hand I could understand finally feeling better after being sick for so long and on the other I still felt like something was not right.

Carlisle had grabbed his medical bad and rummaging through it looking for something specific. He found a syringe and a vile and turned towards Adam.

"I am going to take some blood from you." Carlisle tied the tourniquet around Adams arm; he nodded and looked up at me.

'_Are you okay?'_ Adam thought.

I nodded though completely shocked how he just communicated with me through his thoughts.

"Done!" Carlisle said placing a cotton ball over the wound. As Carlisle turned towards his desk to place the vile of blood the cotton ball fell off of Adam's arm. There was not a drop of blood, his arm didn't even look like it had been poked, there was no redness, no needle mark.

"Wow I must clot very fast." Adam joked.

Though everyone in the room knew it had nothing to do with clotting factors.

The rest of the day was filled with other tests and exercises. Adam was asked to lift weights, run, and activities with hand/eye coordination. With every little thing Carlisle was keeping an accurate log on Adam's progression. When Esme suggested that it was enough experiments on the boy Carlisle called it to an end, promising to continue tomorrow.

Adam followed me to my room where Alice had laid out some extra clothes for him, he looked through the articles.

"We can go into town and purchase you stuff tomorrow." I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"We don't have to; we can wait a few days." Adam placed the clothes down and sat beside me on the couch. He placed his hand on my lap, I looked up at him.

"If we don't go tomorrow Alice will go shopping for you."

"That's the pixie one correct?" Adam laughed.

I nodded.

Adam yawned and leaned over to kiss me. I gave him a small peck on the lips.

"You should go to bed." I told him.

"It's okay, I'm fine." He argued.

"Actually no its not. You still need your sleep; you've had a really long day. Get some rest."

Adam sighed.

"What are you going to do?" he question as he got up and removed his pants and shirt leaving him in grey boxers. The corner of my lip curled up in a smirk.

"I'm going to bed with you." I stood up from the couch.

"But you don't sleep." Adam gave me a questionable look, heading to the washroom.

"You can use my toothbrush; we will get you your own stuff tomorrow."  
While Adam was in the washroom I slipped into some comfortable p.j's, long pants and a tank top. I could hear Alice's thoughts from downstairs cursing my wardrobe choices. I sat on the end of the bed waiting for Adam to return. He exited the washroom and flicked off the light.

"So, you are just going to lie there with me?" Adam gave me an odd look.

"Unless you don't want me to."

"Maybe till I fall asleep, I wouldn't want to take up your time and I am fairly certain you would be extremely bored."

I stood up and smiled. "No it's fine, really."

Adam walked towards me and hesitantly touched my hand, he than softly caressed his fingers up my arm to where he cupped my check. His eyes bore deep into mine as he leaned forward. So many conflicting emotions where going through me. It had been a very long day and I was an extremely stressed and emotional vampire. To my relief Adam kissed me on the forehead, maybe he could sense my anxiety, I laughed internally at my thought. It was complete bull because he wasn't a vampire and he didn't have any special abilities.

I stayed with Adam until he fell into a deep sleep, even then I didn't go far. I constantly tuned into his thoughts just in case he would stir I would be right there beside him when he woke up.

Carlisle came and spoke to me regarding all the tests he had run that afternoon.

"I know by your thoughts Carlisle that you have more questions than answers."

Carlisle nodded.

"I'm sorry Sabine; I don't know what to tell you. I have seen nothing like this before and I called around to some friends and they had heard of nothing like this. The closest thing is Nessie and she doesn't compare."

Carlisle was frustrated, he was also scared. The Volturi don't like the unknown, and Adam was an unknown. Also given the history the Cullen's have with the Volturi they didn't want to be brought to their attention again.

"Carlisle we'll leave." I answered his thoughts. "I wouldn't want to put you or anyone in this family in danger."

"No you will not!" Esme came running up the stairs. "You are family, family doesn't separate. We will get through this together." Esme wrapped her arms around Carlisle's waist. He kissed her gently on the forehead.

"We will run some more tests tomorrow Sabine. Now that we have a base line we can see where we go from here."

"What about the blood Carlisle?" I asked. Ever since that cotton ball fell with no blood I had been extremely curious. "Clotting factors?"

"More tests need to be run." Carlisle carefully dodged the question, his thoughts were running through medical textbooks.

"Keeping things from me Carlisle isn't going to help us." I looked Carlisle in the eye.

"Your right Sabine, but please let me run some more tests first before I give you any of my theories."

I wasn't pleased with Carlisle's answer but there wasn't much I could do.

I turned away from Carlisle and Esme and re-entered my bed room. Adam was still fast asleep, I lied beside him. He looked so peaceful and comfortable when he slept, I wished for that moment that I could drift away into a land of dreams. I concentrated hard on Adam's thoughts, watching his dreams. I was shocked that his dreams weren't pleasant he was actually having nightmares. The images going through his head were that of being bitten over and over again. I clasped a hand over my mouth preventing me from screaming. The image of my face in his dreams as I bit down on him was that of a savaged beast. My emotions swept threw me, I couldn't breathe. I slowly got up and backed away from the bed. I couldn't wake him because as soon as he would open his eyes he would see me, the same person from his nightmares.

I turned around to run out of the room and I ran straight into Jasper's arms. The wave of calm was a wanted companion. I buried myself into Jasper and turned to look at Adam. Edward was leaning over him; he was going to attempt to wake him up. Edward gently shook Adam's shoulders, he didn't move. Edwards tried a little harder; Adam stirred a little but still didn't move. Frustration was going through Edwards mind.

"Adam!" Edward called still shaking him gently "Adam!" Edward said again this time louder.

Adam's eyes snapped open; they were the colour of coal. Adam moved at vampire speed out of bed and lunged at me knocking Jasper out of the way. As we tumbled to the floor Adam grabbed my neck, his grip was tight forcing my head to one side. I tried to listen into his thoughts but all I was getting was static. What happen next was nothing I could have expected or prepared for. Adam brought his mouth close to my neck and bit down. The pain was excruciating and unbearable. I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping someone would come to my aid, but no one came. The sensation burned, it felt like I was being drained. My body started to go limp when I was suddenly dropped and tossed to the side. I could see Emmett holding down Adam by sitting on his chest.

"Take him to the room in the basement." Carlisle ordered as he appeared in the room and headed towards me.

"It will take the three of you." Carlisle continued. He kneeled beside me checking out my neck wound which had already healed over.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked while helping me to my feet.

"I think I should be alright." I could hear Jasper, Emmett and Edward struggling to get Adam into the basement. I looked up at Carlisle "You didn't need to lock him up downstairs." I rubbed my neck, it was still stinging.

"Hey didn't mean to do it Carlisle, he was having this dream and it spawned off of that." I walked over and picked up a chair that got knocked over in the scuffle. I could hear from Carlisle's thoughts that he wasn't buying this. Carlisle didn't say anything as I rearranged the furniture that got moved. The boys returned upstairs their thoughts filled with questions but before any of them could be spoken out loud Carlisle addressed the situation.

"It seems that after speaking with Sabine that this was all just an unfortunate accident.

'_Speaking with me?'_ I thought _'I ranted he listened.'_

Carlisle continued. "It seems that we had waked him up mid dream this causing him to act out the rest of his dream."

"If that's so then how come he bit Sabine and not Edward? Edward was the closest to him." Jasper asked.

Before anyone else had any more time to spin some theories I opened my mouth.

"It was me who he was dreaming of, that's why he attacked me and if it's alright with everyone I would like to be alone now."

Everyone nodded and slowly drifted out of my room. There was still a dull ache on my neck from where Adam bit me, and I didn't have any idea how long that was going to last.


End file.
